Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration
by graffiiti
Summary: This is a PMD story that takes place 3 years after the events with Dialga, Palkia, and Darkrai. It's about a Lopunny by the name of Liloxi, the first recruit and now new leader of Team Silver, receiving a mission for the first time in years from the new and improved Wigglytuff Guild. Little does he know, this mission will change his life forever, but what will become of him?
1. Intro

(Almost two years and it's still growing...man, I hope it continues. For anyone reading this, I hope you guys enjoy it. If you want to be in the story, all you have to do is **PM Me!** There are many OCs from other people already in the story, OCs they already made and you can be part of it too. Be anything you want in the story and look any way you want in the story, just my only rule is that it's not over-the-top.)- You can be a legendary  
\- You can be a Main Character  
\- you can be a Guild Member  
\- you can be an Iconic Hero from another world  
\- you can be an explorer that wears a mask, carrying around a gun(s) and uses elemental bullets.  
just about anything (Just be reasonable, not someone who can basically Thanos-snap existence itself, ya know?)

 ** _Update 3:_** The intro has been redone using the new style and makes much more sense. You guys, don't be afraid to note me if you want to be in it. It's not just my story, it's everyone's story.

To see art of the story and the characters, please check out Deviantart and Search "Graffiiti3000" for my art and fanart of the story

Discord: Graff(Liloxi)#3475

[Pokemon by Gamefreak/Nintendo. Story, Characters, and Origination by **me** and **everyone else**.]

* * *

 **Intro**

Hi, Good morning! What brings you here?...oh?...you want to know what's been going on lately? Heh, It's pretty hard to explain. If you were there, you probably saw the High-King himself, "Arceus" along with "Arch-King Dialga" and "Arch-King Palkia" outside the Guild. Yeah, I know, probably a once-in-a-lifetime sight, but they were here for a good reason. Apparently, they choose me as well as few others to go on an adventure, one that I feel may change our lives, probably more than it has already. Hmm? You want to know what happened? Well, since I have plenty of time to prepare I guess I can tell you, but you might want to get comfortable because it isn't short, so I'll start from the beginning; the **very** beginning.

Before our current day Guildmasters "Pumpkin the Shinx" and his partner "Miya the Chikorita" were made modern-day legends, there were some other Pokemon out there that were legends as well. "Jynx the Pidgeot", also known as "The Dark Phoenix" and "Crescent the Teddiursa" we some of many who have done great deeds that made them amazing, but things were a bit different back then. For centuries, the way Pokemon were never changed. As years went by, some of the Pokemon who lived in the regions not inhabited by humans, "us", started to become much different than the ones who did live with humans. What made us different? well for starters, some of us were able to learn more moves and abilities that are unheard of to humans. Over time, some Pokemon began having types that fit with who they are; even looked different. This was especially true when it came down to where they lived and who their parents were. Since living in these regions allowed us to have our own identity and protected us from being caught by humans when traveling to their regions, some Pokemon left the Pokemon regions to work with the humans. Being there allowed them to learn their history, culture, language(s), and their customs and knowledge and bring it back to the regions of Pokemon. This opened up something new for Pokemon and allowing us to create useful things humans use. As generations went by, more and more Pokemon around the regions continued to become even more unique and establish themselves to be recognized by many, thus bring us to the modern day legends everyone knows and loves; Pumpkin and Miya

You know, those two are the most interesting pair I have ever seen, but you might be asking, what's so special about them? Well if you haven't heard the story by now, here's your chance.

Before Pumpkin became a Shinx, he used to be a human, as everyone knows by now, possibly even you. Humans turning into Pokemon is rare but not unheard of. Though, what makes him different and unique from others is his ability to see in the past or the future just by touching something rather important, using an ability called "Dimensional Scream" according to the infamous Dusknoir. Also unlike other Shinxs, the electricity he generates is pink instead of yellow.

Miya, on the other hand, is a Chikorita who had lived in a different region and came to Treasure Town to seek the opportunity of one day becoming an explorer. Her past is unknown, but the region she came from is well known for its past events. Miya is also different from other Chikorita as she has the ability to control a large amount of water at will and possess great strength that can even rival a Tyranitar.

3 years back, both of them met on a beach not far from town, but their encounter with each other was far from normal. Miya found Pumpkin lay on the beach, unconscious with no memories of his past other than him being human and his name "Pumpkin". Afterward, they ran into a rather villainous group named "Team Skull", who then stole a Relic Miya found and ran into the beach's cave. Following them, Pumpkin and Miya tackled their first dungeon and fought Team Skull within the dungeon's depths and was victorious. From then on, their friendship blossomed into something wonderful as they became Explorers and named themselves "Team Silver". Soon enough, the team began to grow as they became more recognizable, not only within the town or the guild but the entire region. However, as time went by, the calamities that plagued the world continued to increase, until the fateful encounter with Arch-King Dialga.

Dialga wasn't the same back then. Ever since the Tower began to collapse, Dialga started to become corrupted and so did his power. The corruption itself was so strong that it started to affect Time itself within different worlds from different dimensions, including our own. It got to the point that Arch-King Palkia became concerned before he was corrupted as well. When the day came for Pumpkin and Miya to finally solve the mystery and confront the corrupted king known as Primal Dialga, it changed them forever, making them into one of the greatest heroes of all time, however, not without a cost.

After the battle, pumpkin knew that since time was fixed in this world, he would disappear since the world he came from would no longer exist. That day was the saddest day of Miya's life, causing her to grieve over Pumpkin for months. Feeling her pain, Dialga decided to do something special for Miya. After months of grieving over Pumpkin, Dialga decided to return Pumpkin back to this world, at the same place Miya first met him. Turns out, it was the same moment when he felt Miya's pain when she cried on the beach over the loss of her partner. Upon his return, her grievance was lifted and their friendship was closer than ever as they continued their adventures.

Over time, they learned that Darkrai was the one who caused all the havoc that plagued the world and defeated him, saving Palkia from the corruption as well. Grateful for saving him, Palkia ask Dialga for help in making something extraordinary for Pumpkin and Miya. Using their powers, Palkia and Dialga opened up gateways to new worlds from other dimensions. These gateways connected to our Treasure Town, making our world the center of it all. After they both thanked Palkia and Dialga for the wonderful gift and saw that the world was at peace once again, Pumpkin finally decided to proposed to Miya right then in and there. Happily accepting it, Miya felt like the most luckiest Pokemon alive.

After getting married and taking the time to enjoy the peace, the couple then began traveling and meet different Pokemon, Teams, Organizations, Heroes, and even Legends from the other worlds. Because of their efforts, Pumpkin and Miya soon became the new Guildmasters of the Wigglytuff Guild. At the same time, the old Guildmaster, Wigglytuff, became the First Mayor of Treasure Town with Chatot by his side.

Alright, Alright, now that you're all caught up, it's time for me to get to tell you how all of this craziness started, with the King's arrival, the town's destruction, and my life turning into a pretzel. But before I do, know you must be wondering: "If the Team Leaders are now the new Guildmasters of the Wigglytuff Guild, who's running the team now?" Well, long story short, I'm the new leader of Team Silver and let me introduce myself.

My name is "Liloxi", but Pokemon around the area call me "Zero" since I love Ice (a bit obvious, right?). I'm a Lopunny that was the first recruit of the couple back when I was just a Buneary. I went with them on many different missions, all the way up to the battle with Primal Dialga and the fight with Darkrai. I also got married to my beloved Esper and soon had a few children of my own who are now on an Expedition with the Guild. With this being said, there is one child I didn't entirely get to see, one that was born during my wife's travels but never got to see her with my own eyes...but who knows, maybe one day I'll get to finally meet her. Anyways, enough of me. You are now about to enter into an entirely new world of Pokemon!

 **Welcome to Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration!**


	2. Chapter 1 - The Mission

Update 2: Chapter 1 has been revised and edited. The next chapter will be edited tomorrow. If anyone would like to be in the story, let me know. My discord is below. If anyone would like to see art of some of the characters, the link is below as well. (10/3/2018)

Discord: Graff(Liloxi)#3475

Deviantart: Graffiiti3000 (can't display the link for some reason.)

* * *

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration**

 **Chapter 1: The Mission**

Who would have known it's been years since the events that happened with Dialga and Palkia, heck, I wasn't even expecting Wigglytuff to retire from being Guildmaster and become Mayor after giving his title to Pumpkin and Miya, but out of everyone, those to were the perfect ones to take over. The only issue with this is that since they became Guildmasters, I started to notice that neither one of them were calling me nor the other members of the team to go on any personal missions or take down outlaws as often as they used to, which kinda had us confused, but around that time, we haven't heard from them at all. Anyways, let me get you up to date with what has been going on in the past month, so best get comfortable.

Days turned into weeks and weeks turned into months with not a single word of a new mission; even a casual run of exploring in places we've already been to. Yes, there is the board after for all of our exploration needs, which some of the members of the team were doing in groups of their own. But as for me, I wanted to do something with Pumpkin and Miya, you know, something we used to do back when they were the leaders, but since no one on our team has heard from them, it just wasn't the same.

Weeks later, as I was taking the time to enjoy the peace around the area, I was suddenly notified by one of the Senior Guild Member, a Pikachu named Token, that Pumpkin and Miya had summoned me to the guild. What was more confusing was the fact that he summoned me outside of the building, by the Crossroads, but after deciding not to question him "Why?", I began making my way over to the guild.

The guild was no more than a short walk away from the Crossroads, which was very convenient for me as it could've been a lot further (or closer...). The outside building itself was the same, sporting a cute Wigglytuff Tent-like design that served as the structure. Within, there is a hole with stairs leading down to the true entrance of the guild. The first floor of the guild contained the Job and Outlaw bulletin boards for explorers of all kinds to pick out which job they would like to take or what outlaw to track down. Next to the outlaw boards, there are a few posters of outlaws who have made a name for themselves, ones seemingly uncatchable, which is very appealing most of the famous bounty hunters and Explorers. A good example would be the outlaw named "Green", a Decidueye who made his way through one of the gateways to escape his world and into our now "Central" world, looting many valuable items from other Pokemon and even other Exploration Teams. The second floor consist of the guild member's rooms, kitchen, and the Guildmaster's Room, which is where I'm heading now. Unlike the first floor, this floor served as the main floor, especially for the Exploration Teams-in-training.

After making my way there, I happened to notice Pumpkin was having a discussion with his wife, Miya, but judging by the expressions on their faces, the reason why they summoned me had to be serious.

"I've never heard of an artifact like that...Imagine...what if-OH! Welcome Zero!" Miya said as her expression changes from serious to a more cheery look, however, Pumpkin's expression was still a bit serious, but nonetheless, he greeted me with a smile.

"I'm so glad you're here, Zero. I'm sorry we haven't had time contacted you or any of the members lately. Our work here has been quite busy since the merging of all the worlds, especially with all the new Pokemon and Exploration Teams coming in...and the Expedition I sent the recruit on..." She said, looking off to the side as if she had just remembered. "Anyways, the reason why we called you here is because there have been rumors of an artifact existing in a location that has not been explored yet...well, at least by any exploration team...and..."

As her voice trails off a bit, she takes a quick look at Pumpkin. He then nods to her, thus signaling to continue. "The location of this place is through an unknown path that happens to run right through Blizzard Island and we would like you to check it out for us."

"Wait...My Hometown?" I said with a puzzled look on my face.

"Yes? is that a problem?"

"...uh..."

After a long pause, I finally spoke, trying to process everything that was just said. "Okay, Let me get this straight, you called me here because of a rumor of an artifact that is located in an unknown area through my hometown...and you want me to go check it out?

"That's about right, Zero." Pumpkin says, finally speaking.

At first, I was going to turn down the offer because it sounded like an errand or something you would expect a guild member to do, especially for training, but after thinking about it, I thought it would be best to ask a few questions.

"So...This artifact. what is it? what does it do?" I asked, groom one of my long ears.

"The artifact is said to have been sealed away by a powerful Pokemon and if a Pokemon with a strong heart happens to obtain the artifact, it is said it will grant them a powerful ability, an ability that could even exceed Pumpkin's ability to see the past and the future." Miya responded. "However, the ability it gives is unknown. All we know is that we must get to it first before anyone else catches wind of it."

The thought of an artifact that gives a powerful ability sounds interesting, but the fact that it's dangerous enough for Pumpkin and Miya to be concerned about it as well as the fact it can even surpass Pumpkin's Ability is a bit worrisome.

Pumpkin then looks at me and adds, "We thought it was best for you to go, since Miya and I have the guild to run and you know that area better than anyone else here. Honestly, we recommend it."

"well, You do have a point about me knowing the place," I said. "But why not send some of the guild members native to Blizzard Island to at least check the area out?"

"Funny enough, we already tried that." Miya said, watching a few of the members going by. The guild members that caught her attention were Elite members recruited by Miya and Pumpkin right after they became the new Guildmasters. One of them is named Aura, a Mew with a rather "bubbly" personality and their partner is named Chikky, a shy Chikorita who looked different from Miya or any other Chikorita. She had a bit of a gold tint to her and her leaf was a bit darker. The duo joined after meeting Pumpkin and Miya at Shimmering Desert and both of them are quite experienced but supported the guild from the inside.

"We thought it was a joke until one of the natives themselves came to us and told us about this artifact, feeling that it was "Time for someone to find it," Miya continued. "After sending some of our best recruits, they came back injured from attempting to enter the area, saying that there was a Pokemon blocking the way, cloaking itself with the ice and snow that happened to start falling due to the sudden change in weather whenever they got near the path. Because of it, they were unable to see the Pokemon clearly."

After hearing all of this, it sounded like just the kind of adventure I've been waiting for, however, there was still one question that was left unanswered, one that I wasn't going to question, until now.

"I know this is off-topic, but why was I summoned outside the building rather than inside?" I said, as I finish grooming one of my ears and starts grooming the other ear.

"I'm not sure..." Said Miya, shaking her head as she looked at Pumpkin, who also shook his head. "I guess it's because we didn't explain to Token where to summon you and how. I guess he went with what he was familiar with?"

"Well, regardless, I'm up for the mission!" I exclaimed. "When do I start?"

Miya and Pumpkin smiles and both responded simultaneously "Today."

"T-Today? So soon?" I said, almost getting one of my fingers tangled up in my Ear-tuff. It was well in the afternoon when they summoned me and I was not and still not prepared either. "How about tomorrow? I would need to at least head to town and get the supplies I need for the trip."

At hearing this, Miya frowned, but Pumpkin nodded and said "Tomorrow is fine, but could you at least head out early in the morning? This would at least put you ahead of anyone who might've been planning to go out to look for the path."

"Sounds good to me." I said, as I finish grooming the other ear. "I'll get start on gathering some supplies now, then head out at dawn."

After letting out a sigh, Miya smiles then nods and sits next to Pumpkin. They both wave as Token escort me back out to the crossroads (on his own accord), which was highly unnecessary. However, after making it to the crossroads, Token then looks at me and says in a low, but soft voice, "Be careful, alright." Hearing this, I grab hold of his paws before he could leave and asked, "Wait, what do you mean by "Be careful", and why did you summon me outside of the guild? "

He then gives me a worried look and responds, "I was planning on telling you something earlier after overhearing why Miya and Pumpkin wanted me to summon you, but I knew It was best for the Guildmasters to tell you about it. Regardless, there is one thing you should know: I was one of the members who went out there. That Pokemon who was cloaked in Ice and snow is very illusive." He says showing some of his injuries. "Me and my partner used every electric attack we knew, but it wasn't enough to stop it."

From what I know, Token doesn't speak much, but after hearing this, I let go of his paw and he nods to me before walking back to the guild, making his way in.


	3. Chapter 2 - The New Treasure Town

(Old): If you notice any errors in the story, it could possibly be due to the transfer from my computer to here, sometimes erasing Quotation marks, periods, comma, a positive note, The World is expanding and more Pokemon are joining in the story, soon, you will have a chance to join in as well if you happen to have a Pokemon OC. ^^

Update (New): Chapter 2 has been revised and edited, chapter 3 and 4 revisions and transfer is coming in the morning. (10/5/18)

* * *

Chapter 2: The "New" Treasure Town

Before we go any further, let me tell you a little bit more about how I came to be. The one who raised me to the Pokemon I am today was a Froslass named Jazz. From what I know, Jazz, or Mum as I call her since she is the one who raised me, knew my real mother quite a long time and became great friends after meet her on Blizzard Island when she was no more than a Snorunt. Jazz thought it was quite odd that my mother was on Blizzard Island since outsiders were very rare, especially the type of Pokemon she was. After getting to know her, she found out that my mother was an Exploration Team Leader, the highest ranking amongst all other groups and was very skilled with ice attacks, thus the reason why she was so drawn to the place. Overtime, they got to know each other to the point that they were inseparable until my mother decided to get married, causing them to start drifting apart. However, one night, my mother made a rather perplexing decision and went to Jazz for a request. She asked her to take care of her newborn son (That would be me), right before she and my father (Who Jazz told me little about since she rarely saw him or knew him...I think?) departed on her most dangerous Journey to put a stop to the calamity and disasters in the region once and for all. She asked Jazz over anyone else because she knew she could trust her and believed that this journey would be her last.

Honestly,this is what Mum would always tell me back when asked her to tell me a story about Mom and I believe her. I find it interesting that she never really mentions my dad, but I'm sure there could be a good reason for it. Though, when I think about it, Mum never told me who my mother was nor my father, however, I do remember her saying that I looked like my mother, which was also interesting. I do wish I knew what my looked like... and her name too...but anyways, let's get back on track.

After the warning Token gave me about the "Mysterious" Pokemon, I decided to head to town to see if I could get anything that would help to match up to this Pokemon's power. So far, the best defense I have is my knowledge of the area since it is my hometown afterall. Due to the fact I was raised there and born as Normal/Ice, I have an extremely powerful resistance to Ice.

After walking some distance from the crossroads, I was greet by a very friendly, very **lively** atmosphere. Everywhere you looked, there were Pokemon of all sorts making there daily runs, shop after shop, buying what they needed and selling what they had stored up or found during their time exploring.

Treasure Town has changed a lot since the gateways to different worlds merged with Treasure Town. These gateways were like...er..."Portals" that mostly lead into town from a different world in a different dimension. Not to long after the gateways began opening, there were reports of some gateways appearing in different areas across the Pokemon Regions and connected to different locations in other regions.

From time to time, a portal would open and a Pokemon from another world would come, do business, then go back the next day (The catch is, once you go through, you have to wait an hour to go back, but most merchants spent the day in Treasure Town before going back). Nevertheless, Even though Pokemon usually come to buy and sell here, everyone's reason for going through these portals aren't always the same. Some came in hopes of a new life here (And that 'New' Life isn't always good), or came to join the new and improved Guild run by Pumpkin and Miya, while others came in hopes to expand their shop.

Speaking of shops, there were many new shops that opened not to long after the gateways were open, like Accessory Shop that sold bands, scarves, and specs, ones that weren't as rare as the ones you would sometimes find at the General Shop, but well enough to be in demand for, or the Gummi Shop the opened quite recently. But as I walk by Duskull's now very popular Bank and Electivire's Electrifying Link Shop, I decided that I should pay a visit at Austin and Jen's Shop.

Austin and Jen became the new shop owners of the General Shop and TMs Shop after the Kecleon Brothers decided to become full-time Traveling Merchants. Interesting enough, They came from one of the portals from their world and decided to settle here and move the shop a little further than where it used to be. What was even more interesting was the fact that Austin and Jen both just so happened to be Eevees, however, they both seems very fascinated with the human world.

Austin, unlike other Eevees, knew a lot about the human world, even taking trips around their regions along with Jen from time to time. Jen, however, was very fascinated with different things that the humans used, even so much that Austin decided to give her a Silver Heart Necklace, which she cherishes. Another thing I happened to notice was that she kept something called a "Mountian Bike" (According to Pumpkin) behind the shop, but it was way too big for her to operate. The two also happened to be leaders of an Exploration Team named "Yes", a Hyper Rank team that never turns down a job offered to them (a simple name, but quite fitting). Because of their badges, or simply because they have a badge, they can not be caught by humans, which made taking a trip a lot easier for them as well, especially when they decided to go out on dates.

Because of the fact they were an Exploration Team, their shops are usually closed on Sundays so they could complete the jobs offered to them.

"Hi Austin! Hi Jen!" I said as I walked up to their shop with a smile on my face.

"Afternoon Zero!" They both said, one after the other. From where I was standing, it seemed like they just got a new shipment of items, which was perfect.

"Do you have any new items I could use the would do well against Ice, snow, or even water?" I said, watching them stack some items around different parts of the shop. Although it seems small, the areas that are hidden around the shop apparently can store a lot of items.

"Well, if I remember correctly, you love just about all three," Austin said, as he continues re-stocking some new shipment of apples. "Why would you need something to resist what you already love?"

"Well...Pumpkin and Miya asking me to head out on a mission that not even their best members can stand up against and I was hoping you had something that could help, just for safety measures."

"Well! I do have some TMs that might help!" Jen said with a wide grin. "These TMs just came in today and I'm sure you would fair greatly if you used one of them."

Before I could object to them, she starts place each TM, one by one, onto the counter. "Just have a look, I'm sure there's something you could use."

"uh...I don't see anything that I _**can**_ use..." I said, looking at some of them anyways, knowing It's better to be safe then sorry. However, before I could finish looking at them, she quickly holds up a TM that wasn't exactly an "Attack", but could prove quite useful...though...I couldn't help but to notice that it was the same TM she tried to sell me for the past 3 weeks. So much for "New"...

"I think this TM would do well against the cold, it's Sunny Day, after all!" she said as she quickly hands it to me. "And don't worry about the price, It's only 1200(P)!"

It was hard to say "No" to a TM that actually could save me and was only 1200(P), but it was the hardest when Austin was right behind Jen with the same exact grin on his face as she continues to hold up the TM at me. Honestly, it was adorable.

"Alright, alright, I'll buy it," I said chuckling, as they jumped for joy, seeing that they were finally able to sell the TM. "But I also want to buy some Apples and Seeds while I'm here."

"Sure!" They both said simultaneously.

After buying some supplies, I turned and noticed the Mayor Wigglytuff and his assistant, or should I say, Mayor Chatot (They both agreed to share the position), were look towards my direction after waving "Bye" to a Solo Explorer named "Gale" the Tsareena.

As a side note, let me give you some info on Gale. Gale is a Famous Super Rank Explorer who helped discover places that not even Wigglytuff nor Chatot knew about, yet was never originally from here. Whenever she was around, It was easy to tell who she was because of the beautiful ribbon she always wore on her chest, quite "fickle" if you ask me, but her best features were the clothes she wear. Most of the clothes she had were professionally made by the Spinarak Clan north of Apple Woods. During that day, she was wearing one of her specially made outfits, but although she was in town, by the looks of it, it seemed she was heading out to explore again.

At first, as I was looking over their direction, I thought the Wigglytuff and Chatot was just seeing Gale out as she made her way out of town, but before I knew it, Chatot was motioning me to come over, at which I did.

"Afternoon Zero, I couldn't help but notice you was stocking up with some items from Austin and Jen's shop. Are you going somewhere?" Chatot asked, inspecting the items I had. He seemed oddly curious of the items I brought from the store, but judging from the bag he was carrying over his shoulder, it looked like he might've been doing some shopping of his own. However, I have a feeling Chatot was just carrying it around to keep his personal things organized and at easy reach; you know, classic Chatot behavior.

"Yep! I'm planning on taking a trip to-"

"Blizzard Island," Wigglytuff finished, smiling at Chatot. "He's going out to check the new area that needs to be discovered."

Chatot quickly turned to Wigglytuff with a bit of amazement. I also had a similar expression on my face, but couldn't help but notice that Wigglytuff's paws was behind his back. Not like him to stand so..."Properly"?

"How did you know where he was going?" Chatot asked, as he tries his best to read Wigglytuff's reacting to his question.

"Well! I overheard him talking about a 'cold place' with a lot of ice and snow. I also remember some of the guild members informed us about their experiences going blizzard Island as well as "Our Visitor", the native, telling us about the place. It's mainly the reason why I asked you to signal him to come over here." said Wigglytuff, giggling a bit.

"You can hear that far?" I asked, but after looking at his ears and mine, I probably shouldn't have even asked that question.

"Of course, I can hear a lot of things. Chatot seems to underestimate that a lot, especially when he mumbles to himself. It's also one of the reason why I know what Chatot is going to get me when he goes out to get me a 'gift~'," he said, giggling even more which made Chatot face turn red.

" _ ***** **A-Ahem***_ , Wigglytuff, I would like to ask, what was the real reason why you had me signaling him over here?" Chatot asked, trying to get the topic back on track, but his face was still as red as ever.

"Because, I have something that could be helpful to Zero," Wigglytuff Smiles as he holds out one of his paws. In his paw was a Small Gold Key studded with multiple jewels on the base of the key.

"Wow, What's this key for?" I said, taking the key and inspecting it. It seems to have an odd design, one you would see from the past, but very well preserved and impressive.

"I'm not sure, but according to out visitor from Blizzard Island, they say it's the only way to get to the artifact you all was looking for," he said, looking at the key. He was staring at the key for quite some time, perhaps thinking about it's purpose too...or perhaps because Chatot was staring at him, making a face that screamed "Since when did you have that?!".

"Well, thank you Wigglytuff, I'll be sure to keep it safe. But I have to get going, I need to get up before dawn and head out. "

"Hold on, since we're giving _'gifts'_..." Chatot said, looking at Wigglytuff, who was whistling and looking in the opposite direction. "Take my Detect Band, just in case."

Chatot then started digging in his bag and took out a bandanna that looked like it was in pretty good condition, but I could tell he had worn it during battle judging by the scuff marks on it.

"Thanks Chatot," I said, taking the bandanna and putting it in my bag. "This will be very helpful when I go up against the 'Mysterious Pokemon' the guild members were talking about."

"Of course," He said, smiling, "But be sure to take care of yourself. You're still family to all of us; Pumpkin, Miya, the guild, and even Wigglytuff and I. Remember that."

"Haha, will do Chatot."

After thanking Wigglytuff as well, I began heading back to the Crossroads. Although, after turning to wave "Farewell", I happened to watch Wigglytuff suddenly hugging Chatot and mouthing the words "That was nice of you", which made Chatot blush deeper than before; how adorable.

Making it to the Crossroads, I started heading to my house which was a short ways through the east path that lead out to the open world, until something dawned on me...If Wigglytuff and Chatot knew about the new path that was discovered, why didn't they go check it out? Those two were one of the strongest duos around these parts, just about as strong as Miya and Pumpkin, if not, stronger. Heck, now that I think about it, how come Pumpkin and Miya haven't checked it out yet? And who was the "Native Pokemon" or "Visitor" that visited them? I guess there's could be more to this mission than it just being located at my Homeland; something they aren't telling me...

Putting that thought aside, I finally made my way home and despite being a little bit before evening, I knew it was time for me to get some rest.

Judging from everything I heard, this mission could be my biggest one yet.


	4. Chapter 3 - Blizzard Island

(Old): Sorry it took so long to make this chapter, I was caught up making some Art for some people, as well as making a new Artwork of my Character. If anyone would like to see it, please PM me. Also, If you all would like more of this story, please give me some feedback and Fav/Follow, I would greatly appreciate it. I'm still looking for more to join my story so don't hesitate to ask me to be in it, everyone will have a big role in the story.

Update (New): This Chapter has been revised quite a bit and made easier to read. Please enjoy and remember, If you want to be in the story, please PM me, add me on Discord, or Note me though Deviantart. (10/9/2018)

* * *

Chapter 3: Blizzard Island

Going to sleep at such an early time, more or less waking up so early is **NOT** my kind of thing, even when it comes to my own personal missions with the Team. If anyone haven't noticed by now, I am **NOT** a morning person (well...not anymore after leaving my hometown). Despite that, the fact that I actually went to sleep and woke up on my own, right before the crack of dawn, helped a lot.

After getting my exploration gear and equipment, including the Detect Band given to me by Chatot, I began making my way to a nice clearing near the crossroads.

By the way, after the battle that took place in the past with Pumpkin and Miya, fighting and befriending Dialga and Palkia, the badge we carry was granted a new function. Usually when discovering a new place, a Pokemon will still have to walk or find some way to get to their destination. However, after Discovering area, you can warp to the place in the future using your badge, similar how exploration teams use their badges to teleport Pokemon they rescued right out of the dungeon, which is very convenient. In this case, the location of the new path was right in Blizzard Island, which was great because it was a place we all knew (Especially me)...however, there was a problem...

When trying to use my badge to go to Blizzard Island, it wouldn't work, which was quite odd. No matter what rank badge we carried, we all have that function now. The badge our team carries is a Guildmaster Rank badge, one of the highest ranks, however, the ones Miya and Pumpkin have are different, with a different design and more functions. To be honest, I do wish I could get a badge like that one day, but I'm not cut out to be a Guildmaster, too much work.

Since the badge wasn't working, I thought it would be a good idea to pay Lapras (or "Lapis", as she now calls herself) a visit at the Beach, since she usually rest there. Funny enough, Pumpkin made the mistake of calling her "Lapis" when trying to say Lapras and she ended up adoring the name, so now we call her "Lapis". On the other hand, During Pumpkin and Miya's adventure, she was the one who transported them over seas and even into the air to meet Dialga. Interesting enough, she is an old friend of Wigglytuff, the Mayor.

After walking a short ways south of the crossroads, I finally got to the beach. When getting there, I noticed Lapis was surprisingly awoke and looking out to the sea.

"Good Morning Zero." Lapis Said without even looking towards my direction. I don't know if it's just me, but she seemed a bit...serious...?

"Morning Lapis, how come you're up so early?" I said, making my way over to her.

"Well, I understand you need to go to Blizzard Island, is that right?" Said Lapis, still looking out at sea.

"Wha-...y-yes, but how did you know I needed to go to Blizzard Island? I don't remember mentioning it to you."

"Yesterday, Miya and Pumpkin themselves came by in the evening time, which I'm assuming you was asleep by that time, tell me about the things that was happening on Blizzard Island. I was also told that you may need a ride getting there." She said, finally looking toward my direction. she definitely had a serious look on her face, but her voice was still soft and calm. "Believe it or not, I was the one who already helped their recruits get to the island"

"Well, that was awfully generous of them and you, but what really makes me confused is the fact that **-They-** came to you personally. That alone is quite odd considering the fact that they really didn't need to," I said, still keeping my attention on Lapis. I had this nagging feeling she knew why...

"Well, I'm not sure myself, but I 'can' tell you this: there is definitely something strange going on the island. After Miya and Pumpkin left, I decided to go by the island myself, just to see if there was anything happening. When I started to close in on the island, I noticed that the air started to get a little frigid, which started cooling the water. After getting a bit closer to land, the Island itself had a blizzard brewing, but this blizzard was a bit too...concentrated(?) to be formed by just the weather itself," She said as she looked back out at sea. "Whatever's going on, I believe you may be the right Pokemon for the job."

"Wow, I hope you're right, Lapis," I said. If what she says is true, I believe Miya and pumpkin attempted to go to the Island themselves to take a look, but were unable to because of their Badge failing to take them there. It may have something to do with whatever is causing that blizzard...

"Well, what are we waiting for? lets go!" She said, motioning for me to climb aboard.

Everything that's that had been going on from the time I've been summoned to the time I go on Lapis' back, just seemed suspicious, especially that blizzard. I've lived on that island for about 11 years (Yes, 11 years. I know Pokemon usually leave home after 1-2 years, 5 at the most, but I loved my Mum too much to leave her alone by herself.) and I have never heard of a blizzard that blocked access to the island, especially via. badge. From my experience, blizzards can be no bigger than 1/6 of the island, and that's considered huge. I wonder how big this blizzard is for it to cause Pokemon from being unable to enter.

Hours after departing from the Beach, Lapis and I started to arrive at the Island, however, just as Lapis said, the air started getting cooler and there was definitely a blizzard brewing on the island, but something was odd. The blizzard was so massive that is actually covered the entire island, which is why no one was able to enter via. badge. This "Blizzard" had to be caused by a Pokemon because there was no way a storm that big could be that powerful, especially how concentrated it was.

"We are close to arriving to the nearest part of the land. From there, you're on your own, Zero." She said as she begins to slow down. I could tell she was trying to find a good spot to drop me off at, but all the ice in the water was making it quite difficult. " However, Signal me with your badge if you ever need me to return to the island and take you home."

Moments after, Lapis moves up next to some land that was at a perfect height for me to get off. Thanking her, I started making my way to the destination, however, after walking some distance, I begin to realize something...something important...

...I forgot my Map...

"Well isn't this just great, I actually forgot my map for once," I said as I searched through my bag. I know I tend to forget things, but one thing I don't forget is my map, so this is a first. "It's a good thing I know the island inside out..."

Walking some distance into the Island, I begin to notice that the Blizzard was picking up, getting strong and strong. The Island itself was already like a forest, but the only difference was that it was covered in snow and ice the never melted, even under the heat of the sun, which almost never came. Regardless, since this place isn't just covered in snow, but Ice as well, it can be quite hazardous for Pokemon who aren't Ice Type (Except me).

"This blizzard is getting really strong...I must be getting closer..." I said, looking around as snow and ice gets kicked up by the blizzard. "If I'm not mistaken, the path should be right beyond this h-"

" _I would turn back if I would you._ " echoed a voice through the blizzard. It was impossible to tell where the voice was coming from, but from the sound of it, the voice was definitely female.

"Thanks, but no thanks. I have a mission to do." I said, slowly making my way to the entrance of the path. The path itself seemed to head into a cavern of some sort, different from Crevice Cave, but it was hard to fully make it out.

" _Last chance to turn back, Cottontail_ , or else." The voice said, even more serious than before, despite saying "Cottontail".

"Sorry, I don't know who you are, but I'm completing this mission one way or another." I said, completely ignoring the "Cottontail" part. It was evident that the Pokemon could see me, but I couldn't see them.

After responding, the blizzard started getting heavy, swirling around and making a sort of wall around me and the Pokemon with a good amount of room inside, like a dome. Because of this, the entrance to the Cavern and the Exit were both blocked.

See this, I decided to put on the Detect Band Chatot gave to me and look around to see if I could spot the Pokemon creating such a blizzard. After all the things I've heard, it's best to be safe than sorry.

" _Hmph, I gave you a chance to leave, but you refused to take it. **YOU'RE STUBBORN LIKE THAT REST OF THEM!**_ "

Immediately after hearing this, a blur swiftly made it's way towards me, but before making contact, I quickly dodged, feeling a bit of my fur from my ear being cut off by something very sharp. Possibly claws.

Turning, I noticed it was heading for me again, but this time, I managed to dodge again and kick the Pokemon quick enough for it stagger and slide off to the side, allowing me to get a good look at it.

It was a Glaceon.


	5. Chapter 4 - The Guardian of Cyra Cave

Update (new): Some for the long silence, I've been working on chapter 11 and it's going to be, not only long, but it's also going to gave a lot of information into certain characters in the story, even a peek into the past. There's a lot of important things in the past that has happen...

This chapter has been Revised and Edited heavily, Enjoy.

* * *

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration

Chapter 4: The Guardian of Cyra Cave

After quickly recovering from the impact of the kick, the Glaceon turns and glares. Have I seen this Pokemon before? She looks almost like...naaah, that would be impossible.

Anyways, Like I said before, this Glaceon was definitely female. Her voice was serious, but as cool as Ice (yes, I said it). her eyes were crystal blue like mine, but unusual in a way, not to mention with a look as if she was hunting prey and it's not going to be me. Despite all of that, what really made her different was that she had double pointed ears, both shaped like a cherry blossom petals, which is unique and very familiar. Usually Glaceons would have a diamond-shaped ears, but not her.

"I'll admit, that was a pretty good kick considering none of your friends were able to hit me, not even once." she said, her eyes fixed on me as she walked around the dome-like area. I could tell she was ready to attack at any moment and with speed like hers, she could easily do some damage if I'm not careful.

"Well, why did you attack them? better yet, why are you attacking me?" I said, keeping my eyes fixed back at her. I continued to keep my distance, walking around the dome as well so she didn't have an opportunity to close some of the distance and get a hit on me.

"Why should I tell you?! you shouldn't be here in the first place!" She yelled, charging at me with blinding speed.

The way she moved, I was fortunate to get that kick in the first time, mostly thanks to the Detect Band, but this time I knew I needed to fight. Quickly she swiped at me with her claws, but I managed to block it with my arm. Her claws were glowing a bright, bluish color, possibly from infusing her ice powers into her claws; very creative, but didn't do much damage due to me being [Ice]

Recovering from the first attack, she lunged and swiped at me a few more times, which I managed to dodge in time. But as I dodged the last swipe, she turns her body and hits me with her tail; the force knocking me to the ground. Just those few attacks alone, there was no doubt that she's very skilled at combat, but her movements were oddly familiar. Despite if it seemed familiar or not, it didn't make finding an opening for an attack any easier.

Before I could recover, she again lunges straight at me relentlessly, attempting to knock me back down onto the ground. Little did she know, this was a perfect opportunity to strike back. Just as she got near, I quickly hit her with an Ice Punch, Knocking her into the air and back to the same direction she came before hitting the ground. I knew that hit did little damage, but it gave me enough time to get back on my feet. Sometimes damage an opponent is one thing, but just the sheer force of a hit could be enough to give you time to prepare something even better.

After regaining my balance, I watch as she scrambles back in her feet. Her face had a much more furious expression than before, so I knew I needed to be on guard.

Not before long, Her ears started to glow a bright blue. The snow and ice around the dome started gathering around her when i knew she was preparing for a Blizzard. Within a blink of an eye, she darted her ears forward and the snow and ice around her shot straight at me, giving me only enough time to block it.

Despite it still doing little damage, the attack was enough to lifting me off the ground and throw me against the wall of the dome. Although the dome was made of snow and bits of ice, it felt like I hit a solid wall. The impact of me hitting against the dome injured my right arm a bit, but that wasn't enough to stop me from using it.

Before I could get up, I watched as she gathers more snow and Ice, preparing for another Blizzard.

"Give up while you still can, Cottontail" she said, focusing her power on the next attack. Before I could respond, the second wave of Blizzard launched itself at me, but with quick thinking, I instantly used Blizzard myself, deflecting the attack. Seeing this, the Glaceon looked at me with a mix of angry and confusion.

"What? how did you deflect my attack so quickly?" She said, her eyes beaming with anger.

"You're not the only one who uses Ice around here" I replied, slowly picking myself back up. The pain from hitting against the dome shot through my arm, but I knew I had to focus. I knew that if I took my eye of her, even for a second, she would use that opportunity to attack me without a second thought. Again, her way of fighting is way too familiar because of how reckless he is, but there's also a hint of focus in power within her when using her attacks, which was also way too familiar, but not in the same way she fights.

"I've seen Lopunnies here once or twice, but never have I seen one who uses so much Ice. I'm still wondering how you are able to withstand the blizzard I set around the Island and temperature inside the dome. Tck...whatever, it won't matter once I send you back where you came!" Just as she finished speaking, charged toward me, but not as fast as before. This time, her teeth was glowing, ready for an Ice Fang, but something was odd. the energy was the same, but it seemed she was trying to change it as it had a mix of color. Whatever it it was, I had a feeling it was draining her energy very quickly.

Preparing myself, waiting until she got closer. As soon as she did, she sped up and jumped straight at me, but before she could make contact, I quickly launch an Ice Beam at her, but unlike the first time, this one seemed to hit a weak spot. The impact was enough to knock her back, causing her to also hit against the dome on the other side. The attack seemed to do some damage, but I could tell it wasn't over.

Little did I know, my attack wasn't quick enough and she was able to get a good swipe at my left arm before getting launched. The attack causing me to feel an extreme sharp pain shoot up my left arm. Holding it, I tried my best to stand up straight and focus, but the pain from both arms was so great, I didn't know how long I could keep this up. Honestly, I had wished I would have went on the offensive, but judging by her speed, I don't think I would have been quick enough; it probably would have ended badly for me.

Looking over on the other side, I saw her getting up as well, trying to maintain her balance. It was apparent that she was also injured, particularly her back left leg, which meant she couldn't run. Knowing this, she growled loudly and her eyes, ears, and ribbons started glowing an ominous purple. For a good moment I was confused why she was glowing like that until I saw a ball of darkness appear in front of her. I was able to tell that was a Shadow Ball quite easily since I can use it myself, but this one was different. looking at it, it seemed to be fused with Ice and another element, perhaps knowing that a regular Shadow Ball would have little effect on me. Still, the Shadow Ball alone was enough to cause damage at my weak state, but knowing she's weakened too, I believe she wants to make this attack count.

The Shadow Ball kept growing until it was big enough to match my height. I knew If I tried to rush towards her, she would have launched it and finished me, so there was one last option. As she charged up the attack, I started channeling all my power into my hands. It's been a long time since I've used this attack, mainly because it would drain twice as much energy away from me compared to anything else. Probably because it's an element I've weak against...

"I don't know what you're up to, but you had your chance to give up! **I'M END THIS!** " In no time, she hurled the Shadow Ball at me. Just as it got near, all the concentrated power I had left in me finished going into my hands, causing it to burst into flames.

Quickly holding out my hands, I caught and held the Shadow Ball in my hands, causing it to stop right where it was, but it wasn't over. As the attack made contact with my hands, the immense energy and pressure continuously attempted to push me back, caused the ground to shake and the dome to fade a bit.

In the distance, I was able to see her eyes widen as I held it in place, pushing back at it. However, she wasn't ready to give up just yet. Using whatever she had left, she started glowing again and the Shadow Ball started growing slowly. It was obvious she was putting everything she had into the attack, but I knew I couldn't give up.

Within moments, the ground started to crack from the pressure of both forces. As her attack grew, I knew at this rate that it was now or never. With all the power I had with in me, my left hand flared up into this ominous, dark flame. The moment it changed, surprised, not only me, but her as well.

"What is that..." She said, looking at my hand. Little did she know, I was just as confused as she was as my hand continued to burn that way. The flame didn't hurt me, but seeing as to how it was actually helping to push back the attack, it gave me an idea.

With the Glaceon distracted, I used my left hand and punched the Shadow Ball, hitting it with such force, it launched itself back at the Glaceon with blinding speed. Before she could move or dodge it, her own attack instantly explodes right in front her due to how unstable it was. The power of the explosion caused me to slide back and launch her through the dome wall, somehow shattering it as if it was glass. Hitting the ground, she continued sliding in the snow until hitting against the side of a rocky wall connected to the mountain. The spot she slid at was next to something that resembled a small entrance from what I could see through the blizzard, hopefully a cave. However, following the impact of her hitting against the wall, I started to hear some rumbling...

Looking up I realized rumbling was the sound of an avalanche making it's way down the mountain towards us. Surprisingly, The Glaceon was still conscious and saw the avalanche coming down, but it took no time to realize that she couldn't to move because of her injuries from the fight.

 _ ***sigh***_ In a situation like this, I know she tried with all her power to take me down just a few moments ago, but I couldn't just sit and let her get buried by the avalanche. I'm a Rescue Team Leader, after all!

Despite all the pain I was in, I run to her, picked her up and headed inside the entrance. I was surprised she was able to struggled a bit, but ignoring it, I was able to make it inside. Sadly, the avalanche from the mountain was big enough to cover the entire entrance and because of it, we had very little options in means of escape and I didn't have any Escape Orbs on me (Another thing I forgot).

Gently, I laid her down, her eyes weakly glaring at me. Looking around, I was able to find some stick and twigs that probably made it's way into the cave overtime from the frozen trees nearby. Summoning some fire into my hand, I made a campfire close, but not too close to her using the wood from around the cave.

Afterwards, I slowly kneel next to the Glaceon, in which she continues to glares at me.

"What do you want form me?" She said, her voice stern. The sound of voice caused me to wince a bit, probably because I've heard Esper say that to me once when I tired to heal her after she went and did something that almost killed her. We didn't know much about each other at that time.

"I'm just checking your injuries. That fight was enough to cause a lot damage to both of us." I said while checking her paws for injuries. Despite the fact that there was a ton of pain surging through my body, especially my arms, I had to ignore it and get her healed first. She was in much worse shape than me.

Before I could check the other paw, she quickly snatched it away from me and swats at my hand. "I'm **-fine-** ," She snapped, slowly laying her paw back down. It was clear it was in pain. "Why are you trying to help me anyways, after all of that?"

"Well, to be fair, you started **-all of that-** ," I said, looking back at her with a serious face. "Little do you know, I am the Leader of the Rescue Team, 'Team Silver'."

"Rescue team, huh? Still, you shouldn't be here, this place is to remain free of outsiders," She said, still growling at me.

"I'm not an outsider." I said flatly. "I was raised here on this Island, which is why I know so many Ice attacks, it's my elem-ACK!" Before I could finish, another sharp pain surged through my left arm this time. I most likely bruised my whole left arm from that punch alone with whatever that attack was. To be honest, it was suppose to be a Fire Punch, but that definitely wasn't a Fire Punch.

"Hmph, apparently I'm not the only one who needs to be mended up" She said smugly. That attack you did back there was something was cheap. I've never seen it before and it was able to deflect my shadow back as if it was nothing. Regardless, it looks like it came with a consequence.

"Tck...doesn't matter because I don't know what that attack was myself. Anyways, you're in worse shape then me and there is no way you can recover from this on your own, so hold still." I said, checking her other paws once more for injuries before checking elsewhere. The whole time she growled lightly, mainly to warn more not to try anything funny, but she didn't fight back this time, so that was a plus at least.

After checking her wounds, I realized I was correct able her left leg being injured so immediately I started mending it with some fresh bandages I usually kept with me along with her two front paws and forehead (That apparently was the "Weak spot" my Ice Beam hit). Keeping basic supplies like bandages was a necessity for any team, especially after fights like that.

After applying bandages, I gave her a Oran Berry I packed to get her energy back up. Surprisingly she ate it without putting up "too" much of a fight. With it, I knew she should be fine within a few days. Next, it was time for me to get some bandages on my arms. That attack, along with the flames took a lot out of me when using it and on top of that, she was able to get a few good hits in with her sharp claws, no to mention the near miss that took some of my fur off my ear.

As I sat down to start bandaging my arm, I turned and looked at her for a moment to see if she was resting. Apparently ever since I made that fire, she's been staring at it, but before I could say anything, she spoke first.

"Alright, ill bite. What's your name, Cottontail?" She asked.

"You can call me 'Zero'." I responded. "And stop calling me Cottontail."

"That's not going to happen." She said, turning carefully to look at me. it was apparent she was starting to feel the full effects of the fight. "Honestly your tail is bigger than any other Lopunny I've seen. Also your eyes are a different color..."

"Yeah, yeah, I know I'm different, but so are you, look at your ears. Actually, now that I think about it, your eyes aren't blue, you're still channeling power somehow. Hmph, so much for any signs of even the slightest bit of trust.

"Says the one who almost killed me with my own attack, then saved me out of the blue. Make up your mind, will ya." she said sarcastically, but it was true.

"Anyways, why are you here guarding the Cave?"

"I'll have you know, I was sent to guard this place not too long ago, ever since a weird Pokemon, covered in darkness I think, first came to the cave looking to take something that would make them more stronger. Power-Hungry If you ask me." She said, looking back into the fire.

"They're looking for the Artifact..." I said, looking at her. Her eyes quickly shot at me, looking bit stunned.

"How did you know about that?" She asked. "No one else was suppose to know that it existed."

"A local who've been here for years went seeking help back at in town, which is why some Elite Guild Members and I was sent to come here."

Before I could continue, she cut me off, in a bit of rage.

"The locals shouldn't have asked for outsiders to come here! It's true that it was my fault that some of your members were hurt because of me, but they shouldn't even been at this location. I was told to protect this cave at all cost!"

I thought about what she said for a moment then something struck me. "Who sent you to come here?" I asked, looking at her once again.

"The leader, the Boss of this entire Island." She said, still looking at me. Upon hearing this, my eyes widen. I knew exactly who sent her to come here.

"W-wait, you're telling me Jazz sent you here?" I exclaimed, shouting a bit too loudly. It was hard to hold my excitement in after not seeing her since I left to join the Team.

"Yeah, how did you know?" She asked, looking even more surprised.

"Jazz is the one who raised me since I was a baby, which is why I know so many powerful Ice attacks." I said, smiling.

"SHE raised YOU?" She shouted, Leaping up, almost leaping out of her bandages. I could tell it hurt, but she didn't show much sign of pain, probably due to all the excitement. And the Oran Berry.

"Yep!" I nodded. "But I haven't seen her since I joined the Team. Is she still on the Island?"

"Yes, she's still at her cave." She responded. I could barely hold my excitement any longer know she was still doing well. but after that fight and the entrance being blocked, there wasn't much I could do at the moment."

"Well, in a few days we should head through this cave and at least look for an Escape Orb. I have enough supplies to last us a bit and I really want to see Jazz after all this time. I know she's probably worried about me since I haven't visited since I left...though..."

I slowly turn and look at the Glaceon. To my surprise she was actually looking at me and not the fire. "Would you like to join me in seeing her again?" I asked.

At that, she started looking around, possibly weight her options of either staying her and shunning me until I leave her alone or joining me in getting out. Not very good options on her end.

"Hmph...alright, I'll join you since I don't have any other option, but I don't know about seeing Jazz, the cave needs to be gua-" Before she finished, she turns to look at the cave and sighs, realizing there wasn't much guarding need since the cave entrance is blocked. "Alright, Alrightm I'll join you in see her, but under three conditions."

"Three?! Why three?" I asked, trying to get an answer.

"Mainly because you don't know this cave like I do, even if you were raised on this Island." She said. She was right though, I don't know anything about this cave, so I guess it was best I hear her out.

"Alright, fine" I said, giving in. "what are they?"

"1: help me recover until I'm well enough to fight

2: Don't trying anything funny or I will use what power I have to end you.

3: When we get out, I want one of those bandannas."

She said, pointing to the one tied around my ear. "That's a Detect Band isn't it? which was is why you was able to dodge me so well."

"Yeah, and well, I don't have another one, but I do have this Special Band I don't use much. you can have it if you like." I said, taking the bandanna out of my bag.

"Hmm, it'll do for now." She said as I tied it around her ear. "But I want a Detect Band."

"Sure, of course" I said, keeping her word.

As I finish tying the bandanna around her ear, She laid back down and went back to looking into the Fire. "The name's Gwen, by the way." She said without looking at me.

"Gwen...that's Ironic, my Daughter's name is Gwen" I said, standing up. I knew my arms weren't healed, but I had to look around to know if there were supplies around the cave if we ever needed to stay longer.

"Huh, that's interesting..." She said, turning towards me. "But anyways, where are you going?"

"I'm going to check the first few floors to see if there are any supplies, in case we're here longer than a few days." I said.

"Well, this cave has a lot of berry around, but very little apples." She said. "I can tell you we to find them, but I have a personal favor to ask before you go."

"What's that?" I asked, tilting my head.

"Teach me how to use Fire." She said, grooming her paw.

"What?! but you're Ice!"

"So are you, heck, you even gave up almost all of your normal abilities for Ice. So I don't see why I can't learn it." Honestly she was right, but from my knowledge, I don't know any fire moves that Ice Pokemon like her can use...except one...

"There is one more I could teach you, but I'll teach you when we get out. This move can only be used outside." I said remembering something, something I'm glad I got before leaving town...of course with some persuasion on -their- end.

"Alright, it's a deal then." She said, her sounding happy for the first time since we've been in here. Afterward, she began telling me which rooms tend to have more Items in them on each the first 3 floors.

With the information she gave me, I began heading into the cave, but as I starting heading inside, I noticed that this cave was not like any other cave because it was something out of a dream...


	6. Chapter 5 - The Boss of Crya Cave

Update (11/17/2018):

Sorry, it took me so long, This chapter is even longer than before, but now there's even more Pokemon to add in the mix! This chapter introduces Aura and Chikky a bit more than before, along with a few more Pokemon.

* * *

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration

Chapter 5: The Boss of Crya Cave

Cyra cave wasn't like any dungeon I've ever been to. I don't think anyone has ever seen a dungeon quite like this one, but ti doesn't help that I haven't been in a dungeon in a while. This cave looked like...how can I put this...if a "Dream" was an actual place, this would literally outshine it.

making my first round to find supplies for us, I made my way into the cave, but before I knew it, I was standing in the interior of the first room, looking around in awe. From the bubbles floating aimlessly, constantly appearing, disappearing, then reappearing again elsewhere to the shiny pink and bluish glow illuminating the walls of the cave, I thought I was actually dreaming a few times. Looking up, streams of light that looked like the Northern Lights flowed across the ceiling. The lights looks almost like the ones usually seen around Blizzard Island, but the only difference was that these lights were close and extremely vivid. Looking past the first room, it was apparent this cave had a good amount of water, but oddly, the water was a pinkish color and shined brightly, reflecting the image of the room around it. The walls itself were made out of pink, lavender, and blue crystals and the floor too had those colors, but was flat, smooth like marble, but polished flawlessly like a gem; nothing I've seen before.

According to Gwen, this cave's nickname is "The Cave of Dreams", which is more than fitting for it's name. After making a few rounds, I realized that the cave generates all kinds of items and seeds over a short amount time; sometimes even in plain sight. On rare occasions, the cave will generate apples and other food items like gummies and, unlike normal apples and gummis, they never go bad. Gwen also said that because of this, the Pokemon that reside here never want to leave, or even have to. The only difference is that the Pokemon who live here are a bit more hostile than any other place due to it being such a highly prize area to live. Also, what's unique about this cave is that it only had 10 floors, but there's a catch. The Artifact is hidden in one of the 10 floors and every time you leave the dungeon, the room to the artifact is moved to a different floor and hidden in a different location. The only way you know if you're near the artifact is if one of the room has a long hallway connect to it. There you will find the room containing the Artifact and something else. Sure, you can reach the 10th floor, but once you get there, you will have to leave and possibly try again.

Using everything Gwen told me, I was able to gather many things, from sleep seeds to apples to even a few gummies and brought them back without too much of a hassle.

The Pokemon who reside here was more hostile than I was expecting, but quite typical to something you would expect in a dungeon that you felt was unique. The dungeon mostly consisted of Jigglypuffs, Ralts/Kirlias/Gardevoir, Jynxs, Azurills/Marills/Azumarills, etc, but there were some that weren't usually seen around these part (or atleast shouldn't) such as Munnas/Musharnas, Espurrs/Meowstics, and even Komalas.

It is safe to say that over time (possibly days?), Gwen started to fully recover from her injuries. before hand, she usually laid down, looking at the campfire I made, but over time, she would stand from time to time and then started helping by gathering sticks and debris around the cave entrance. I, too recovered over time, as I was able to use both of my arms with out a problem, despite being it still being a bit sore and bruised.

At times, I would try to strike a conversation with her, but most of the time it resulted to either a stare or a few words if she was in a better mood. I kinda felt bad for her, since she used up so much energy to protect this cave then was injured badly due to that unusual power I used during the fight. But now it's been about...maybe 3-4 days since then and it seems like she's almost fully recovered now since she's been moving quite fast, which means this is the perfect opportunity to try to find a way out of this cave since the entrance is still blocked.

laying by the fire, Gwen glances at me, almost as if she was expecting me to say something typical, but little does she know, this wasn't the case. Instead I stood up and examined both of my arms.

"Ready to leave?" I said, as i finished examining and looked at her.

At hearing this, she lifts up her head and looks at me. "You actually sound serious for once. you're not joking around, are you?"

"No, I'm serious. Are you ready to go through this dungeon and find a way out?" I said, crossing my arms. I could tell she was ready to get out, but I think if we stayed any longer, she would probably leave while I'm sleeping and find an exit without me...not like I cared or anything...

"Well in that case, fine. I do feel a lot better and I think I can handle this dungeon now, not to mention, it's only 10 floors," She said as she stood up from the fire, "but you do remember our deal, right?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." I said, rolling my eyes. Immediately, I felt a paw hit the back of my leg, almost causing it to give way and make me fall backward. "Ow! wha-"

"Don't think I didn't see that Cottontail. I'm expecting you to hold your end of the deal." She huffed, walking pass me and heading to the first room. Grumbling, I followed behind her, however, as we made our way in, I had this odd feeling that she knew more about this cave than she let on.

* * *

From the moment we arrive at the first room and fought a few Pokemon right off the bat, I could tell that the cave was going to be much easier to get through. The first 3 floors I was used to, since I used them to gather the things we needed to survive. However, when we reached the 4th, 5th, and 6th, floor, there seemed to be more rooms than before and the room also started to lose it's Bluish color and turn more into lavender, not to mention, it was definitely getting brighter...

"Wow, it sure is getting bright and it's the 7th Floor," I said, looking around. "You would think it would get darker the further we go."

"That's because we're near the room where the Artifacts is located" She said, making her way down through the halls and tunnels of the cave. "In fact, I think it may be on this floor."

"Hmm...about that..." I stop for a moment and look at her with a serious. "I think we should take the Artifact with us."

She stops and looks at me. For some reason, unlike the other times she looked at me, this one seemed very unsettling...

"And what makes you think I'll agree to that!" She said, giving me a stern look.

"Think about it Gwen, this cave is completely blocked, once we leave, the chances of us getting back in is little to none. Sure we may be [Ice]-Typed, but that wasn't the only thing that the Avalanche carried with it and you know it. besides, you said that there was an Odd Pokemon looking for the Artifact as well and I bet they won't stop until they get it. Look, the only reason why I'm here in the first place is to take it back to the Guild where it's safe, so no one would have to worry; It isn't for me. As cool as it sounds, I think it need to be in a safer area where no one can get it."

At hearing all of that, Gwen's expression seemed to relax a bit, but it's hard to tell when you have two eyes glaring at you as if you're being hunted. What startled me for a moment was that I had realized she had stop channeling her power, revealing her actual eyes. One ice-blue and the other one a fiery-red.

"Hmph, regardless, there's two problems with that," she said looking over to the next room. "First, we don't have the key to get to the artifact properly without setting off any traps and second, there's something else in there with it, or should I say, "Someone", Remember?"

"Yeah, but I can at least fix one of the two problems." I said, smiling as I take the key out of my bag and shows it to her. Immediately, she snatches it and starts examining it, her face completely shocked.

"Wha...H-How did you get this?!" She exclaimed, her voice was so loud that I'm pretty sure all of the Pokemon on the floor heard her...which is **NOT** a good thing.

" _SHHH!_ not so loud! Are you trying to draw attention?!" I said in a hushed tone.

"We excuuuuse me for not knowing this was a Spy Mission! Where in the world did you get this key?!"

"It was a 'gift' from the Mayor," I said, recalling back the conversation Wigglytuff, Chatot, and I had. "Apparently the local gave it to him, but how they got it, I'm not sure..."

"That can't be possible. No local should have this key and the only Pokemon who should have had this is..." Her voice trails off to a long silence, leaving me to just sit there and wait until she says something. After wait for a while, she finally looked up at me with a determined look in her eyes. "We need to get that artifact and get out of here."

Hearing her say that made me so confused, it had me even questioning if she actually said that or was it my ears was just playing tricks on me.

"Are you serious?" I asked, tilting my head a bit. Comparing the looks she giving me when I first suggested it, she was definitely serious.

"Yes, and I think I know who gave your Mayor this key" She said, giving the key back to me. Quickly she headed towards a room she was previously looking at the moment we got to this floor.

"Even though you have the key, we still have that one last problem to deal with..." She stops in front of a large entrance adorned with large, bright pink, lavender, and red crystals. Through the entrance, was a long, straight hallway with florescent crystal walls. They looked so smooth, it seemed as if someone just had polished them before we got here. The ceiling of the hallway was just as smooth and so was the floor, but had an interesting glow to it, from Pink to lavender to red, like a wave. For a moment, I thought I heard humming coming from the other end...

"You knew the entrance was here, didn't you." I said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Yep, mainly because I heard the humming the moment we got down here, didn't you?"

I looked at her with a slightly embarrassed look. "Not exactly, I was probably too busy looking around, but now I can definitely hear it."

"Well, what are those long ears good for?" she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyways we need to hurry."

"Fine, Fine."I huffed, following behind her. "But don't try to hide the fact that you know more about this place than what you told me. I saw you eyeing this room when we got there.

"Alright fine, you caught me. But you didn't need to know any more than what I told you. This place is restricted for a reason and you're about to find out way, whether I like the reason or not.

* * *

As soon as we made it down the other end of the hall, we came to a large room and was greeted with a rather playful, but chilling giggle. The room itself was glowing Red and Pink and in the center was a giant red and pink crystals that formed out of the ground. Interesting enough, it seemed to have been made into something that looked like a cross between a throne and a bed.

Lying in it was a Pokemon that I've seen quite a bit ever since the portals started opening up from different world; a Sylveon, but unlike the Sylveons I knew, this one was wearing a Red Pendant around her neck and her eyes as well as everything on her that was suppose to be blue is red, including her ears, feelers, ribbons, etc. Her presence alone felt unsettling, but I didn't know if it was an ability or the fact that she was giving us an oddly creepy, yet playful smile as we entered.

"Why, hello there Gwen, wasn't expecting you to be here," She giggled, her voice as innocent and playful as can be, but it wasn't enough to hide her serious and chilling tone. "Oh! It looks like you've brought someone with you. Is he a boyfriend of yours, Gwen? Always keeping secrets from me."

"Shut it, Kokoro," Gwen Growled. Her claws were already showing and we just got here. "He's not my boyfriend. I barely know him."

"Oh? Well, correct me if I'm wrong, but wasn't he the one who was taking care of you when you was laying there wounded at the entrance of the cave? Feeding you, bandaging you up~" She grinned, showing two very distinctive fangs. They were longer than a normal Sylveon's, glowing brightly, the likes of which I've only seen when a Golbat was about to use Leech Life.

At hearing this, her face grew a bit red. "H-How did you know about that?"

"I sent some of my lackeys out to search in and out the cave after hearing a loud rumble coming from outside. Apparently, they said they found the entrance blocked and you and him rest at the front of the cave, so I went to see for myself and kept an eye on you two from time to time," She said, standing up from her bed-like throne. "To be honest, I'm surprised you even around anyone, seeing how you like to be alone."

"Alright, I've had enough of your talking" Gwen said, her claws began to glow a bright blue. It was easy to tell she was about to strike, but before she could get the chance, I step in front of her, which made her a bit confused.

"Hold it you two," I said, looking at Gwen then at the Sylveon. "I don't exactly know who you are, but I just met Gwen about 3-4 days ago, maybe. I...or well, 'we' came here for the artifact."

"Welp, for starters, my name is Kokoro, thank you very much and I can't let you take the artifact. It's too important to be in the hands of just -any- Pokemon," she said as she walks from her throne to the floor." Regardless, it's quite challenging to get without the Key."

"Well, lucky for us, we have the key" I said, taking the key out and showing it to her. "That Artifact is in danger and we're taking it with us for safe keeping."

At hear that, she laughed as if what i just saw was the funniest thing on the planet. Honest, because she did that, I knew we weren't getting that key any time soon.

"Safe keeping? HA! You don't know who I am, do you?" She says, barring her fang as it glowed a toxic, reddish color; the color of blood. "I'm the **-Owner-** of this Cave! Like I would let just anyone take the artifact away from me. Better yet, I would like to see you guys try!"

At that, she charged at us, laughing menacing as we were no where prepared. Knowing that Gwen was behind me, I held up my arm in attempt to block whatever Kokoro was about to use, but suddenly a bright light emitted from her eyes and her ribbon, giving off a blinding light. As soon as we turned away from the light, a huge pulse burst from her eyes ribbons, pushing me back into Gwen, causing both of us to stumble.

Despite making us trip over each other, the blast itself was so strong that it caused some of the crystals behind us to explode on impact, sending shards and smoke into the air so we were unable to see any further than each other. However, before the smoke lifted, I heard a giggle come from the left of me, followed by a kiss on my ear. The feeling was not like any kiss since it felt like my life was being sucked right out of me, which apparently, it was.

Immediately I collapsed to my knees, unable to feel much of anything on my body. Funny enough, it wasn't the first time I felt like that since Mum would use different attacks that caused the same feel, but the only difference is that whatever she did to me made me feel as if toxins were spreading throughout my body. Seeing this, Gwen growled and lunged at Kokoro at an incredible speed. It is safe to say that despite how much pain I was in, I was impressed at how fast she was moving. Without looking, Kokoro sidestepped Gwen's Ice Fang as if she knew exactly what Gwen was about to do and hits her with an Iron Tail directly on her back, knocking her into the polished crystal floor. Despite cringing from the amount of pain inflicted on her back, Gwen quickly dodges as Kokoro began chomping at Gwen repeatedly, attempting to latch on to her.

Attempting to get the energy to stand back up, I watched as Gwen and Kokoro dodged each others attack. Kokoro's fangs and claws both continued to glowing a bright red which seemed to pulse the same way the crystals did in the cave. Gwen on the other hand had shorter fangs, but her claws were bigger and sharper, glowing a bright blue. regardless, Gwen continued to use Ice Fang and Slash as Kokoro changed from using an attack that looked like Leech Life to using Slash as well. Neither were able to land a single blow on each other despite being so close to one another, but it was apparent that they've fought before and had their own way of fighting each other. Kokoro seemed to have been relying on reading Gwen's attacks as Gwen angrily attempted as much force in her attack as she could so when it, it would hit hard.

"You've gotten better, Gwen." She chuckled, attempting to slash at Gwen's face, causing her to back up slowly as she barely dodge each hit. "But you'll never be as good as me with those reckless attacks. That's why you're still stick guarding the entrance, which you did poorly seeing that there isn't an entrance to guard anymore, hehehe~!"

"SCREW YOU, KOKORO! When I'm done with you, I'll be sending you to hell MYSELF!" Quickly Gwen latched onto one of Kokoro's ribbons, freezing it, making her flinch, but despite her attack, it caused her to be completely open. As Kokoro recovered from flinching, she saw the opening at quickly attempted to lunge at Gwen's neck, despite Gwen still being latched onto her ribbon, turning it into solid Ice.

At seeing this, I shouted as loud as I could. "Gwen! Watch out!" then shot an Ice beam across the front of the room, hitting Kokoro before she could bite Gwen. Gwen then released her grip as soon as the beam hit Kokoro and watched as the sylveon gets sent flying backwards and throwing her into one of the crystals on her throne, breaking it. I was surprised that despite hitting her with my attack, she didn't seem to take much damage. As she stood up, she turns and looks at one of the broken piece of her throne and huffs. "Great, now my throne is missing a piece." she pouted.

"That's going to be the least of your worries." Gwen growled.

"Oh? Care to put those words into action Gwen? I thought you was the one who was going to send me to hell," She said in a playful, yet cold manner, her eyes and ribbons starting to glow once again. At first, I thought she was going for another Dazzling Gleam, but then two shadowy orbs formed in front of her, each one held up by her front ribbons.

"Gladly." Gwen said, coldly. Her eyes and diamond-shaded ribbons began glowing a bright blue, similar to the time we were fighting at the entrance of the cave. Instantly, a shadow orb also appeared in front of her, much larger than the one she used on me. The orb produced a frost-like mist that started to make the floor freeze with ice, mainly due to how much Ice she was infusing into the attack.

Without hesitation, Gwen suddenly shot her Shadow Ball at Kokoro pre-maturely, in attempt to catch Kokoro off guard, but all it did was make her chuckle.

"You wanna play that game, huh? So be it." Putting Fairy power into both orbs, causing it to glow a bright lavender glow, Kokoro tosses one of the orbs at the Gwen's Shadow Ball; both colliding into each other with insane force. The collision and fraction between both of the attacks started to make the entire room shake. However, despite Kokoro's Shadow ball being small, it started slowly pushing Gwen's back.

"Gwen, I really enjoyed playing, but this is the end of the line for you!" Kokoro then tossing the other Shadow Ball into the mix. In a panic, picked myself up off the ground once again, despite the intensifying pain and quickly ran, pushing Gwen out the way right before the Shadow Ball collided with the first one. As soon as I did, the second Shadow Ball fused with the first one and instantly tore through Gwen's shadow ball and into me, slamming me into the wall. Quickly, Gwen recovered her balance and ran to me.

"You idiot! why did you do that?!" she said, checking my wounds. Although she couldn't find any, she could see I was in a lot of pain, at which she then turned and barred her fangs at Kokoro.

"Huh, never expected that to happen." Kokoro said, as she looked at me then Gwen. "But no matter, I'll finish you off with ease."

" _I think that's quite enough_." A voice said. The tone of it was gentle, but firm, yet all too famailar.

"W-Wait, I know that voice! J-Jazz?!" Kokoro Said, completely stunned after hearing the voice. "W-Where are you?! How did you get in here?!"

"Did you forget who owns this Island?" Jazz said, appearing at the entrance of the room. "I know a lot more about this cave than you do."

Looking up, I quickly called out to her to which she flew over with a concerned look "Lilo! goodness, are you alright?"

"Y-yes, I'm fine. You know this isn't the first time I took a hit like this."

"I know, I know, but that one had me worried," she said, as she checked me, "but It's so good to see you again!"

Unable to contain the happiness under her worried look, she hugging me tight, causing me to wince. For a ghost, she's always been quite strong.

"Ow! please, that hurts even more!" I said, cringing as the pain rippled through by body.

"Right, sorry!" She laughed, loosening her grip. "I've been watching you and Gwen the moment you reached the Island."

"What? you mean you've been watching us the whole time, even after our fight in front of the cave? but...how?!" Gwen questioned, her confused expression was just about the same as Kokoro.

"Yes, well, I do wander around the Island from time to time, you should know this. It's especially hard to miss with all the explosions and the avalanche," She said before looking back at me.

"It's something Mum on a daily basis," I said, looking back at her.

"Wait 'Mum'? Jazz, you know this Pokemon?" Kokoro asked, pointing at me. "you do know that he was attempting to take the Artifact."

"Well, of course I know who he is Kokoro. He's my son!" She said, smiling brightly."

"YOUR SON?! How...just how..." she said, trying to understand how that's possible.

"It's a long story, all you need to know is that raised him since he was a baby."

"So you basically adopted him?" She said, looking at me as I laid on the ground.

"Something like that," She chuckled, "but anyways, I already know he's here for the Artifact, and I trust him with it more than anyone. So if you may, Kokoro, they have a have a mission to complete.

"Ugh, Alright, the door is over there." Kokoro Said, point behind the throne. Unable to move myself, I handed Gwen the key, at which she went and opened the door. Inside was the Artifact, a unique-shaped relic that was resting on a crystal slab. The Artifact it self was the shape of a cube, but had interesting patterns on it, glowing all kind of color which seems to literally flow right out of the cube. It was a pretty amazing artifact to look at.

Taking the Artifact, Gwen holds it with care, as if it was made of glass before shoving it suddenly to Kokoro, who then was now holding it with her ribbons.

"Hold that would ya?" She said as she made her way over to me and proceed to try and lift me off the ground. After a few attempted she then gives up and looked over to Jazz.

"Now that we have it, how are we going to get him out of here?"

"I had a feeling you might ask." Jazz said, as she then makes her way over towards the entrance. "Before I came back to the cave to find you two, I ran into some Pokemon that was wandering the Island. They told me looking for Lilo and said they were sent by Pumpkin and Miya to come find him, so I decided to helped them out. You guys can come in!"

At that, Two very familiar Pokemon walked in, but right behind them another Pokemon walked in, one I never seen before.

"Aura! Chikky!" I said, smiling weakly. "What are you two doing here?"

"Pumpkin sent us to come look for you." Aura said, floating over to me in a bubble. "We were all worried something might've happened to you since you've been gone for a week."

"A WEEK?!" I shouted, leaping up, only resulting me to fall back down. "But I only thought we were only gone for 3 days!"

"We?" Aura said, looking at me puzzled.

"Yes, me and Gwen." I said, looking at Gwen. "We had a bit of an intense fight, which is way the entrance is blocked now. Then, see how badly she was hurt from the fight, I helped her recover the best I could from her wounds."

"uh, yeah, he did, but I'm just sticking along until he gets the treatment he need." Gwen said, looking a bit flustered. "So are we going to sit here and chat or are we going to get him the help he needs?"

"R-right! let's get him back to the guild." Chikky said, scrambling over to me.

"All of this seemed interesting. Mind If I tag along?" Kokoro said, walking over to us.

"And why should we allow you to do that?" Gwen growled.

"It's alright Gwen, she can come." I said. "The more the merrier, especially since she has some connection to Mum here."

"Tck...Fine, but if she tries something, I'll end her right then and there." Gwen huffed.

"Oh Gwen, you know you enjoy my company." Kokoro teased, walking pass her. "besides, you shoved this Artifact at me to hold and I can tell you more about the Artifact, more than anyone."

"Whatever." Gwen Growled.

As they Aura, Chikky, and Gwen lifted me up, I again saw the pokemon walking with Aura and Chikky peeking around the corner. They almost looked like a Pikachu, but it was easy to see it was but a disguise.

"Wait, who's that over there?" I asked, pointing towards the entrance. As soon as I did, the Pokemon hid themselves.

"Oh, sorry, That's Mimi, hes a Mimikyu. He joined us not too long ago." Aura said, motioning Mimi to come from around the corner, at which he slowly made his way over. "He's quite good in dungeons and it turns out, he's a Ghost type too!"

"H-H-Hi!" He said shyly. Apparently what he had on him was a ragged clothed made to look like a Pikachu.

"Hi Mimi," I said, smiling, "I see you're staying with the Shy Squad. How is it so far?

"I-I like Exploring with them," He said. despite wearing a ragged cloth, it was easy to tell he was blushing. "They are the only ones who helped me and understood me after I came from other world. I went through a portal that appear in the area I used to live at and ended up at a place that looked similar to mine. Even where I was before, no one understood me or even liked me..."

"Well, now you're with two others who are quite friendly and just as shy as you. I'm sure they love your company." I said, patting Mimi on the his rag-clothed head, making him blush again. "Now, lets' get out of here."

At this, I took my badge out and raised it up high, causing a beam of light to teleport us out of the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 6 - Love: A Gift and a Curse

New Update: Revisions are now complete. My goodness, I did not know I had this many errors, but now they are all fixed and this is a few new surprises in there.

Old: If you want your OC in the story, please message me or write to me in the review/comment section, along with the details and I will add you in the upcoming chapters!

for art of the Main Characters, my DeviantArt name is: Graffiiti3000

Lupai's (Esper) page Link: u/9915675/Nilofar

* * *

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration

Chapter 6: Love - A Gift and a Curse

From the time I took the blast for Gwen to surprisingly warping everyone out of the dungeon, it all seemed unreal. Never would I have expected Mum nor The Shy Crew (Aura, Chikky, and Mimi) to show up, not mention Kokoro coming along, because after blasting me with two fairy-powered Shadow Balls, I thought she would finish both of us for good.

By the time we arrived back at the crossroads, my body immediately started to feel the effects. To give you a good idea of how it felt at the moment, it's the same feeling as you not having the will to fight, more or less, the will to even hold yourself together with the fatigue feeling of being ill. If that wasn't enough, it felt like my soul was about to shatter, as if it was made of glass, which is actually not the first time I've felt like this. The reason for that is because Shadow ball doesn't entirely affect the "body", which is why it does little to no damage to [Normal] and [Fighting] types and shows almost no visible marks. This is why it is very hard for some explorers to detect an injury on some Pokemon because what's affected is soul and spirit of a Pokemon, not the body. To give you a better idea, imagine someone sucker punching your soul almost to the point it feels like it's about to separate from your body; get it now?

After making it to the guild entrance, we were surprisingly not greet with a footprint check, which was odd since Loudred and Diglett was always on the job, even after the guild changes and expansions. Honestly, most of roles in the guild haven't changed much since Pumpkin and Miya took over, which was something everyone appreciated. The thing that was mainly clear was that Miya was mostly in charge of what went on around the guild, and Pumpkin preferred it that way. From renovations, such as the porch that was installed on the second floor and the renovated _soundproof_ rooms (You heard me right) to the instructions made and given to all who comes in or out of the guild, Miya makes sure everything goes smoothly; but everyone knows not to take pumpkin as a second-hand. He himself will give instruction when he needs to and also in-charge of planning and information of all sorts. In my opinion, it is hard to find a couple who works together so well as they do.

Regardless of all that, Gwen, Mum, and the others noticed I was getting weaker by the minute and quickly carried me in. By the moment we entered the first floor, Pokemon that were looking at the boards and making their way around the room immediately turned their attention to us, watching as Mum, Gwen, and the others carry me down to the 2nd floor. By time we made it, Miya was already making her way inside the Guildmaster's Room where Pumpkin, who apparently was looking at a map, possibly going over the expedition they had sent the recruits, including my kids, on.

Before she made it into the room, Aura floated over to Miya and nudged her with the bubble she was floating in. To my surprise, Miya jumped and turn around quickly, but smile as she realized it was only Aura. "Oh! Hiya Aura, you startled me for a moment there. Did you need something?"

"H-hey, Sorry Miya, but we actually do need your help. Liloxi is badly injured and is in need of a bit of healing that only you can help with."

"Wait, Badly Injuried?!" She said, loud enough to get Pumpkin's attention. "But...where is he?"

"He's over there," Aura said, pointing towards my direction. I smiled weakly as Miya looks at me with much concern while the others lay me carefully on the floor.

"Oh no...let me have a look at him." Miya said, as she makes her way towards me. After overhearing Aura and Miya, Pumpkin rushes from the Guildmaster Room and heads over to me.

"Zero, are you ok? what happened to you?" he asked. It was easy to see the worried look in his eyes, but on top of that, there was also a look of confused as he looks over me."

"That's weird...there's not much of a scratch on you" Miya said, searching me for wounds.

"That's probably because I miiiight've..."drained" his energy? if you know what I mean," Kokoro said laughing nervously.

"Wait, what - _do-_ you mean?"

Nervously, Kokoro points to the "kiss" mark glowing on my ear then looks away, whistling as Gwen gives her an annoyed look.

"Let me guess, you used Draining Kiss on him. Goodness, yours was probably just as powerful as Chikky's when she used it on an outlaw recently," Miya said, as she began using one of her special healing moves she created on me. Looking over, I caught sight of Chikky, who only seemed to be blushing madly after hearing Miya talk about her. I know they are the Shy Crew and all, but one thing is for sure, it's best not to mess with then when they are cornered. I've seen some odd stuff happen and Chikky Drain-kissing and outlaw to immediate unconsciousness is the least of it.

"Yeah, but on top of that, he kinda took the blast of two fairy-powered Shadow Balls while trying to save me." Gwen said, turning her glare away from Kokoro and looks at me. "That's the second time he risked his life to save me and I barely know him...I think..."

"Hmm...well, give me a minute. Shadow Ball attacks the Pokemon's soul more than the body and since he took two of those full of fairy-power _**AND**_ a Draining Kiss, It's amazing he's still alive, more or less conscious, but then again, this is Liloxi we're talking about here. He reminds me of someone I know." Miya said, looking at Pumpkin, which kinda made him blush a bit.

"Miya, can I lead a hand? Elemental-Style Shadow Ball is a trademark of mine, something I teach all of the ones I've trained, including Kokoro and I can easily heal him 's the least I can do since my own teachings ended up getting him hurt." Jazz said, making he way over to me.

"Mum, it's ok. I knew the risk of jumping in front of those Shadow Balls and it was worth it. Besides, I'm not going down that easy." I said, smiling at her, which seemed to relieve some of the guilt she was feeling.

"Hehe, I know, Lilo."

"Wait, M-Mum, pleeease don't call me Lilo in public." I said, my face starts turning a bit red as I hear a bit of giggling around me.

"Well, I'm sorry, but you'll allows be my little Lilo~." She said, causing some of the giggling around the room to grow even louder. "Now, let me start healing your soul, it's pretty damaged from what I see."

"And I'll take care of this mark on his ear, but you'll need to rest to get your energy back, Liloxi." Miya said as she channel her power into her leaf.

Without delay, they got to work on healing me, which was kinda nice since I knew both were phenomenal healers. Looking over to the side, I catch a glance of the Mimikyu who seemed to have kept himself behind the crowd along with Aura and Chikky, who was still blushing her face off. Over time, I noticed Chikky's curiosity was getting the best of her, as she started to her way closer to see what was going on, followed by Aura who was right behind her; you almost never see those two apart.

After a few minutes, Miya finished healing most of my wounds and removed the mark on my ear while Jazz finished healing most of the fractures on my soul. Her healing my soul was something I remember her doing back when I was only a Buneary, however, she was the one who caused it to be fractured in the first place (Which I will get to later). Because of their healing power, the feeling was coming back to my body once again after almost losing all of it except, of course, the pain. Quickly, I attempted to get up, stumbling a bit, but after a moment, managed to do it without any help.

"Wow, thank you Mum. Thank you Miya. I feel a lot better. The pain of it was a heck of a lot worse than the time I took a Shadow Ball from you during training, Mum" I said, moving my arm and legs around.

"That's because I wasn't using much of my power, If I did, you probably wouldn't survive." Jazz said, grinning. Sometimes I had this odd feeling she wanted me died rather than alive so she could keep me with her forever, knowing that she is a ghost herself...not like that's a bad thing. Regardless, I rather be alive since I have a wife and children to care for (Which I'll cover later too).

"Anyways..."Pumpkin said, sitting down. "there's a lot to talk about, especially about that artifacts over there."

"Well, like I said before, I know more about the artifact more than anyone. It's been with me there since I make the cave my own." Kokoro said, stepping forward.

"Oh? but before I ask, who are you?"

"Oh! I'm Kokoro, Owner of Cyra Cave on Blizzard Island. Kokoro said, giggling, her fangs showing in the process. "I make the cave my home since I was just an Eevee, keeping unwanted Pokemon from venturing too far in, especially ones that didn't work for me. Not to long after, Jazz took me under her wing and trained me for several months, making me as strong as I am now. But after the fight, right before we got here, Liloxi said I could join the team, isn't that right Gwen~?"

"Wait, he didn't-...you know what, Whatever." Gwen huffed, turning away from Kokoro, which only made her giggle even more.

"Haha, well, on behalf of Liloxi, welcome to the team." Pumpkin said, smiling. "But if it's not too much to ask, what -do- you know about the Artifact?"

"Well, as far as I know, this Artifact only works according to a Pokemon's heart and soul, granting an unknown ability. From what I heard, it actually only work for a certain Pokemon," she said, looking at the Cube. She was carefully holding it with her ribbons since she brought it out the cave and kept it with her as she handled it carefully. "I should know because every Pokemon that even tried to use it, it would never work for them, not even me.

"Uh, actually, that's not entirely true..." Jazz said, hesitantly. She slowly moves over to Kokoro, who then hands her the cube as she gestured to hold it. Jazz then gazes at the cube, inspecting every detail then turns her attention to me. "This Artifact...it actually reacted to Lilo once."

"Wait, really, but I thought-"

"Remember, I knew about the cave before you was born. I'm the one who put the artifact there for safe keeping in the first place."

"Hmm, mind if I look at it?" Gwen ask, looking at Jazz. Jazz nods then hands the Artifact to her, allowing it to be held by the ribbons connected to what seemed like her hair; Which I was surprised she could control since all of the Glaceons I've seen couldn't do that. Without warning, the Artifact started to glow brightly.

"Wow...That's amazing" I said, staring at the Artifact. The bright glow was strong enough to grab the attention of everyone who was on the main section of the 2nd floor.

I then proceed to walk towards Gwen, attempting to get a good look at it myself, but as soon as I got near it, it started to glow even brighter. Faintly, I heard Mum mumble something like "This was a bad idea...", which was odd; what did she mean by that?

"L-Lilo, I don't think you should-," but before Mum could finish, a flash erupted from the cube and a stream of light entered to both Me and Gwen. After the flash of light faded away, there way silence in the room, leaving everyone with a confused expression on their face, all except mum who's expression was more an odd mix of surprised, curious, and worried...which was very strange.

After a long silence, Pumpkin finally spoke. "Uh...Are you guys ok? do you guys feel any different?"

"...No, but if anything, I do still feel a little weak even though Mun and Miya healed me." I said, trying to keep myself upright.

"T-that's because you soul needs to heal, you know that." Mum said, shaking her head at me. The fact her voice sounded a bit flustered was very odd, but I decided not to question it. "You always try to walk away from an injury like nothing happened even though you know you're hurt."

"That's not true. I rest sometimes, just not all the t-," before I could finish, I instantly stumble backwards from sudden weakness and dizzyness, only for The Shy Crew to surprisingly catch me before I hit the ground. "Ok, maybe I do need some rest..."

"Aura, Chikky, Mimi, could you please take Liloxi to his old room?" Miya said, pointing towards the East Wing.

"Will do!" All three said at the same time while helping me back up to my feet.

"We still kept it the same for you Zero after all this time, ya know."

"I appreciate it." I said, as they quickly rushed me down the hall into my old room. The room itself was made when I was still a Buneary, back when I was first recruited to their team. Mind you, this was also back when Wigglytuff and Chatot still ran the place.

"Actually, I'll go too, I wanna talk to him for a moment." Gwen said with a curious tone.

After taking me into my old room, Gwen immediately came in as Aura, Chikky, and Mimi walked out the room after laying me on my bed; leaving only us two in the room.

"Liloxi, there's something I been meaning to ask you." Gwen said, walking up beside the bed.

"I could say the same thing," I said looking at her. After taking a good look at her, something immediately stood out about her eyes, something I noticed once before back at Cyra Cave's Entrance. "you know, I couldn't happen to notice your eyes are two different colors."

"Yeah, what about it?" she said, tilting her hear abit.

"Back at the Cave, you was channeling your power through your body, weren't you."

"Yeah, how did you know that?" She said, giving me a suspicious look.

"There's two reason for that. First, When I channel my power, my eyes tend to glow a deep icy blue, from what I was told. A lot of Pokemon said was odd because from what I know, I'm the only Pokemon who's eyes glow when channeling power." I said, looking at both of her eyes. "And second, I can feel auras."

"Wait, I'm pretttty sure Pokemon like Lucarios and Gardevoirs are the ones who can feel Auras." She said, frowning, as if I made that last part up. "So, how the heck can you feel Auras?"

"...Something happened years ago and I almost died trying to save my best friend, Queen, who was a Kirlia at the time. After seeing that I also gave up my life for him, something that he felt like he should have done for me, he used a move that he never told me he had, he transferred all of his power into me, putting himself at the brink of death in place of me," I said, looking away from her. "Because he trusted me with his power and his entire life-force, it allowing me to continue fighting, but with absurd amount of power. Afterwards, when I tried to return his power back to him, I noticed that some of his power was still fused with mine and couldn't be undone."

"Wow... I'm sorry about what happened." She said nervously.

"Heh, don't worry about it, It's in the past. Besides, since some his power is fused with mine, we actually can feel each others emotions and read some of each other's thoughts, when we are nearby. Honestly, if I didn't send him on vacation last week, he would be here freakin' out because I got hurt," I said, chuckling, "but by the way, I have a question."

"What is it?"

"What moves do you know?"

"Uh, a lot of different stuff, why?" She asked. I could tell she was getting a little suspicious.

"I wanted to know if you knew any [Psychic] Moves?"

"Eh, yes, but just one though. It's Calm Mind, something I only used once when Jazz was training me. I still think it's useless," She said, with an annoyed tone in her voice. "Again, why do you ask?"

"Well, I know you're still a bit cautious of me, but could you close your eyes and use it for a moment? I want to see something, that is, If you trust me."

"Hmph...Alright, I'll trust you, but only this once since you did get me back to full health," she said. Sitting down, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Immediately, I could sense her power flowing through her, but the feeling of it was a bit different than before; more..."gloomy", which didn't make sense.

"Now, open your eyes."

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Looking at them, her eyes were no longer both glowing blue, but instead, they both faintly glowed their own original color; one red (Left), and the other blue (Right). Slowly, the glow dissipated after a moment, even though she was still using it.

"That glow...It might have been weak, but...WAIT! I have a question, and I know it's odd, but do you happen to know who your parents are?

"My Parent? Well, kinda. I know my mother is an Espeon, but I don't know about my dad. I've been trying to search for him for about a year now, usually when I had free time away from guarding the cave. All I know is that Jazz told me, ' _The moment you find a Pokemon who would do anything to protect you, you found him,_ ' But all I found was a ' _Cottontail'_ who continuously puts himself in danger. Tck, anyways, why did you ask?"

"(It couldn't be...) Uh, I was just curious. If anything, we'll get to that in a moment." I said, dismissing all of it as I laid back down. "but first, what were you going to say before all of this?"

"Oh, well, speaking of you constantly putting yourself in danger, I wanted to asked why **did** you even bother saving me those last few times? You nearly killed yourself more than twice. Heck, Not even an explorer would take such a risk to potentially get buried alive under an avalanche or their soul almost ripped in half for someone they barely know, especially after the fight we had." She said, her eyes full of concern, despite how rash her tone was.

"I don't know, it's just...something push me to save you, like I needed to save you and protect you. Honestly, I don't understand what it was that pushed me to do it those few times and still don't, at least, I didn't until you told me what Jazz said to you." I said, looking down, smiling to myself. Strangely enough, there was commotion going on in the main room, as if the recruits just came back from the expedition Miya and Pumpkin had planned for them, which wasn't possible.

"What do you mean..." She said, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Remember how you mentioned what Jazz told you?"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"Well, Before you told me about it, I asked you could use a [Psychic] move, which was was Calm Mind. When you did, one of your eyes, the left one, didn't turn blue like before, but instead both of them faintly started to glow their own color before dissipating. For a moment, I was skeptical, but after you said your mother was an Espeon and Jazz told you what to look for, there was no doubt in my mind that you had to be my-"

"Daughter" said a familiar voice making it's way in the room. Walking in was an Espeon that I couldn't live without; my wife. She was different than most Espeons due to the fact that she had two different color eyes, one red (left) and one purple (right), and she wore a wedding ring around her tail instead of her paw.

"Esper?!"

"M-Mom?!" We both spoke at the same time, causing us to look at each other with much confusion.

"Haha, it's good to see you're both her-...!"

Before she could finish, Gwen had suddenly tackled and hugged her, causing both of them to fall on the floor and giggle. Honestly, it caught me off guard since I would never expect Gwen to be so happy, but for some reason, it felt right.

"Mom! I haven't seen you in so long." Gwen said, wagging her tail excitedly. Again an odd sight to see her so happy and excited.

"Haha, well, I was on a mission with your Aunt and Uncle and it was something," She said, as they both got back up. "They're both in town talking to some of the locals."

"But wait...how? when..." I said, trying to get the right words out.

Giggling at how flustered I was, she walks over to me then she hugs me and kisses me on the cheek. "It's good to see you too, hun, and I'm glad you two are finally getting to meet each other. I'm surprised you didn't recognize your own Daughter sooner, but then again, you wasn't completely there when she hatched from her egg."

"Y-yeah, but how did you know I was around and when did you get back? And how come you didn't tell me contact me?" I said, trying not to spit out too many questions at once. There was so much to ask, yet so little time due to the fact that the dizziness was getting worse.

"We're connected, remember?" She said, swaying her tail. "And I just recently got in the building. Now, as for as contacting you...it's hard getting in touch with you as the distance I was at. After I left Gwen under Jazz's care-"

"Wait, hold on... After you got back from that 6-month long secret mission 3 years ago, you told me a few months after she was born, she wanted to stay with a friend of yours. How did she end up being taken care of by Mum?" I said, my mind spinning more from the details than the dizziness itself. Honestly, I wasn't buying any of it, especially the distance part and it's bad enough she's been gone for over a year now...Honestly, no matter how far we are or the condition, we are suppose to be able to contact each other. Being without her this long has been painful and troubling, and I still blame myself for allowing her to take that first secret mission given to her by the Secret Pokemon Exploration Federation (SPEF) and the second one she just not got back from, but I'm glad she's safe now. In terms of how and when Gwen came to be under the care of my Mum, I was still confused.

"Well, she evolved pretty early, around the time we were going through an unmarked ice cave on Blizzard Island to get to the West Region. While in the cave, I saw she had this strong will to fighting and wanted to get stronger at every given opportunity, so apparently she took after you in that case. Because of it, I thought it would be best for her to stay with Jazz while we continued our mission since she taught and raised you too. I mean, Jazz is a friend _And_ your mother, after all" She said, giving me a sly look, however when I looked at Gwen, her smile was completely washed off her face as she started walking towards the bed with a baffled look, filled with questions.

"I remember he mentioned Jazz raised him, which made me wonder up until now. I know Jazz told me that after her son left, she started raising a few stray Pokemon she found around the island and my dad happened to be her son that left, but the thing was that she never described him..." She said, keeping her eyes fixed on me. "You can't expect me to sit here and fully accept hearing that this Pokemon is my Dad! I've been searching for him for a _**YEAR,**_ and never found him until now. If you're really my Dad, then prove to me that Jazz raised you or I'll end what's left of your life."

Looking over from the bed, I could see Gwen's claws were out and glowing, showing that she was serious. As Gwen started to move in closer, Esper moved in front of her, standing in between me and her "Gwen, Stop!"

"No Mom. Stay out of this, he needs to show me." She said, cutting Esper off with a sharp tone in her voice. It may be weird coming from me, but I don't blame her. Just hearing her voice tremble filled me with all kind of emotions.

"SHOW ME YOU'RE REALLY MY FATHER!"

Without saying a word I gathered all the strength I had despite the dizziness and stood up, facing her. She looked at me with a hint of surprise that I could still stand in my condition. Without delay, I gathered all the darkness around me to form a Shadow Ball infused with Ice with almost no effort.

"...An elemental type Shadow Ball was a special talent Jazz passed down to everyone she's taught; Me, you, even Kokoro, apparently. She raised me ever since I was born after my mother gave me to her before she and my father went on a mission that she knew would be their last. Ever since, Me and Mum lived together for years on end, teaching me everything I could learn and more." I said, as I dismissed the Shadow Ball and summoned five blue flames around me, again with no effort at all, which was rather strange. The energy within me to make them was different, almost limitless to the point it didn't feel like mine, but nevertheless, I moved the flames around me, effortlessly, without a problem. "She even taught me how to use moves that I couldn't normally learn, even to the point of making my own version of it, like this Icy Will-O-Wisp, A move she always used when training me, teaching me how to survive no matter what..."

With that, I dismissed the flames around me, but as soon as I did, a bit amount of pain surged through my body, causing me to stumble a bit. Regardless, I made my way to Gwen who was now tearing up. kneeling down, I brushed away them from her eyes.

"I'm sorry Gwen for not being there when you was first born, Gwen. I blame myself for not going on the mission with your Mother, Aunt, and Uncle. I did not think it would be that bad until I got word that the mission they were going on was to take down one of the biggest bosses in the Western Region. Your mother is very strong, however knowing me, I worry to much to let stuff like that go by, but I knew i couldn't go. Regardless, because I went on this mission, I was finally able to see you. Gwen, you are my daughter. There's no doubt about it."

With that, she leaped into my arm, sobbing with joy. "After all this time, I finally found you, Dad. For so long I've been searching for you."

"Well, there's no need to search for me any longer." I said, hugging her as she sobbed even more. Esper smiled before coming over and hugging us both.

"I'm glad we're all here as a family, but I'm curious, how did you two meet through the mission?"

"it's a long story..." We both said, looking at each other. Soon after another sharp pain surged through my body without warning, causing me to lose my balance, only for Gwen to catch me again from falling over.

"Yeah, I think we'll save that story for another time, Sweetheart," I said weakly, holding my chest. "Right now, I need to rest for abit and let my soul heal after the fight that happened recently."

"Fight? What happened?" She said, tilting her head.

"Well, let just say that I took two very strong Shadow Balls, enough to almost rip my soul in half." I said looking at Gwen, who then looked at her mother, laughing nervously as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "But it was well worth it, I guarantee you."

"Geez, you're always so reckless." Esper grumbled, eyeing me a bit before softening her look. "Well, if it was far a good cause, I guess I'll let it slide. But if you so much as get another scratch, those Shadow Balls are going to be the least of your worries.

"Alright, alright, I won't get hurt anymore, you have my word." I said as Gwen helps me back to my bed.

"Good, now, I'll let you rest and check up on you from time to time. I'm going to look around the guild since it's been a while. Also, when you finish resting I have a few things I wanna share with you, especially about our travels and the Exploration Team." She said, making her way over to me and giving me a kiss before heading out the door along side Gwen.

Once they left, I quickly fell asleep, but something was off about the dream; I was fully conscious in it. All around me was nothing but emptiness until I heard a voice.

"Heh, she almost sounded like Jazz before walking out." Said a voice, almost as if they were singing.

"...Wait, Melody?" I said, looking around the emptiness, only to find more of it. However, as I turned back around, I was immediately greeted with confident smile of a Pokemon, a Primarina shimmering with light. Her body was completely pearl white, with blue cover the lower half and, what seemed like hair, was that of a clear blue sky. In her hair, there was a Black Star that held an odd glow, yet, a beautiful one. The story behind how I met her and why she exist is a very complicated one and interesting to say the least. Long story short, we met through a dream the same day I met Esper and all of it was not a coincidence at all. Before I was born, There were many other Pokemon before me and from what I was told, they are all connected to me in some way; which is also true about Esper since who they were in love with or married to is connect through her (Yes, very odd yet typical). How it goes is that after the Pokemon died, they become connect to the next Pokemon, communicating with them through their own thoughts or dreams. Melody, on the other hand, lived before me and after she died, she ended up being connected to me, but only through dream unlike her husband, a Gallade named 'Barritone', who is connected to Esper through thought. If I were to be honest, I didn't understand it myself when she first told me, but since this has become a regular thing, I decided to just accept it.

"Yep, it's me alright!" She said gleefully. Her immediate presences caused me to stumble a bit in the emptiness, which only made her giggle, a rather sinister, yet playfully way. "Took you long enough to go to sleep. That pain you was feeling wasn't from the Shadow Balls, despite your soul being slightly fractured. Heh, you took more damage from Jazz herself when she was training you, even to the point she literally tore your soul in half with one of them. The only reason why you didn't die was because I was holding you together."

"Wait, wait, you was causing that pain?! But why?"

"I needed you to sleep." She said flatly, yet cheerfully.

"But I was in the middle of something, as you saw." I said, glaring at her, which only made her laugh more.

"I know, which is why I gave you some of my power."

"Oh, so that was _your_ power I was feeling," I said, tilting my head a bit. "Goodness, why give me some of your power?"

"Well, remember, I am you after all and you had almost no power left." She said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious thing. "But afterwards, I really needed you to sleep so I can talk to you about something important."

"Eh? what could be so important that you needed to literally poke at my soul just to get me to sleep?" I questioned.

"Apparently I can finally talk and connect to you directly and even possibly merge with you." She said, her eyes full of an interesting mix of hope and confidence. "And whatever you need to know, now's the time."

"Wait a sec, we can talk to each other now without being in a dream? why didn't you do it earlier?"

"Your soul is fractured. trying to connect to you directly would only worsen the effect" She pointed out, making me scratch the back of my head in embarrassment.

"Right, that probably wouldn't have went well. But you also said we can merge too, how is all of this possible?"

"The cube, dear, the cube." She said, looking pass me as if someone else was there. Despite her eyes being fully of hope, there was something else that seemed to worry her. "The memories of past lives before you, including me, was locked away in that cube, however, something _else_ was also locked away in there too...some ' _Terrifying_ ' power."

"That probably isn't good..." I admitted. "I'm sorry for all the questions Melody, but I still don't understand how you were able escape from the cube, and who of all people could have locked these things from me?"

"For starters, I'm a [Ghost] Type, remember? I gave up my [Fairy] Type for [Ghost] years ago, along with a bit of Psychic so I can do a loooot of things, along with a lot of workarounds too, like the way I make it so you and I could speak face to face like this whenever you went to sleep." She says, gliding around me. Since there is nothing but emptiness around us, along with the fact that we're basically floating in this emptiness...she seems to be enjoying it. "But as for who did this...I'm not entirely sure, but I have a feeling it's someone who knows this cube more than anyone else."

"I think I may know who," I said, looking at Melody. Since we are connected, she immediately knew who I was thinking of.

"I think you may be right, but we can deal with that later. For now, I think it's time we tried merged as one right away."

"M-merge now? You think that's a good idea?" I said, cautiously. The last time I "merge" with someone, it had weird side-effects, but I will admit, I had no regrets.

"I'm sure of it." She said, smiling, but her face starting to turn serious. "But before we do, let me ask you something. Have I ever told you the story of how all these "Lives" came about?

"Hmm, no, you haven't actually. In fact, it still doesn't make sense." I said, trying to remember. After everything that happened that week, my mind was a bit cloudy.

"Well, get comfortable Liloxi," she said, closing her eyes.

"Years ago, these lives came about because of two Pokemon, a Blaziken named 'Pirro' and a Froslass named 'Crystal', a couple who couldn't stand being apart from one another no matter where they were or what situation they were in. One day they heard that there was a Pokemon that lived in Joyous Tower that could grant any wish they desired if they were able to give him a good fight; one he would remember. Determined, they Journeyed to the tower, only to find themselves being sent home repeatedly after losing against the Pokemon that resided in the tower. After many attempts, Pirro and Crystal finally made it to the top and met a Jirachi named Cosmic and his wife, Clair (Also known as Jupiter), the Mawile, who was very much pleased to meet them. Despite their friendly confrontation, Cosmic knew why they were here and accepted their challenge.

After a long battle, Pirro and Crystal were victorious and Cosmic was very much satisfied with the battle he had with them. At this, he said that he would grant them one wish, at which they wished that they could be "soulmates" _forever_. Upon hearing this, Cosmic and Jupiter smiled sadly and told them that if they went forward with this wish, yes, they would have immense love for one another, but they would also have to carry the burden of a "Curse". The conditions were that If one were to find themselves without the other for too long or if one were to reject the other, their heart, mind, and soul will begin to develop fractures, leaving them feeling sad and in pain; and if it persisted, it can spell certain death for both. On top of this, the curse is passed down to the next Pokemon born after the previous one with the curse dies, however, one will always end up finding the other, no matter what. After hearing all of this, Pirro and Crystal hastily accepted despite the consequences, but Cosmic had one more request, one very personal to him and his wife. "Recently, before you two came in, a pair of Pokemon, an Alakazam and Jynx came in and laid a curse on me and my wife after they losing and refusing to give them the wish they had desired. The curse we carry will affect our child and because of it, I ask of you: when the time comes, will you be willing to assist the **_Chosen Pokemon_** who will carry the last of your burden in confronting our child?" Looking at each other, they once again accepted without hesitation. Seeing this, Cosmic smiled and granted their wish, but then warned them, "The only way to break his curse is if you save our child from his own curse. 'The one who holds 'The Heart of Emotions' will end it all."

After listening to Melody's story, a heavy feeling of dread weighted on me. "...So me and Esper being together...it's all fate, isn't it?"

"More or less, yes..." She said, finally opening her eyes and looking up. I could tell she was thinking about Barritone. "And so is the curse."

"But what about 'The one who holds 'The Heart of Emotions', who do you think that could be?"

"You." She said, her face more serious than I've ever seen it. "We knew it was you the moment you was born, right before we were sealed."

"We?" I said, confused.

"Right, I think it's time you meet the other." With that, Melody backed away and held her arms up. Her entire body began to glow and before I knew it, I was surrounded many different Pokemon, none of which were familiar to me.

"Wha...who are yo-"

"Hmph, why even finish that sentence, you should know by now," A voice said with a tone sassier than anyone I've ever heard. Apparently the voice came from a Zorua (Known as Midnight from what melody had told me in the past) who had an even sassier look on her face.

"But if you must, we are the ones who lived before you, all bearing the same curse as the one you and Esper carry. We've been with you since you were born, but unlike Melody, we were unable to escape from the Artifact's power." Said another voice, a Treecko with a rather modest tone of voice.

"But now, the curse is at it's end. Cosmic and Clair's Son will awake once again soon. If we don't stop him, he will purge this world and all the worlds connected." Said another, but upon looking, it was Pirro the Blaziken himself. "Are you willing to merge with us and finally put these curses to rest?"

"I-I don't know" I said, shaking my head a bit. "This is way too sudden. How the heck am I suppose to save everyone? What am I suppose to do?"

"This isn't the first time you've save the world and you know it," Melody said, crossing her arms.

"Well, yeah, but I was with Pumpkin and Miya at the time. They were the True Heroes. I went along with them because..."

"Because you didn't want to see the world destory," said an Auroras. "Do you want to see it destroyed now? Especially with all of your lived ones who depend on you?"

"No, no, not at all," I said looking down. After hearing him mentioning the ones I care the most about, all I could think of was My wife and kids, Miya, Pumpkin, the guild, Wigglytuff, Chatot, and My Best Friend, Queen...

"Then what will it be? Will you merge with us?" Melody said, giving me another hopeful look.

Alright, let's do this" I said, looking around at all the Pokemon as they cheered over my answer. The idea of me being the main one saving the world this time from utter annihilation had my head spinning, but if what they said was true, It has to be done, but I know I'm going to need help.

"Heh, ok, "Melody said, Smiling brightly. "But doing it will have a few effects on you:

First, we all will become one. As one, we are you and you are all of us. you no longer have to be in a dream to talk to me since you and I will be one entity again, along with the rest of the lives we carry, However, doing so will take a heavy toll on your body if done right away, so I would wait.

Second, You will have the memories of the past lives of all of us, both the good and the bad.

Third, Some moves you know now may be replaced.

And Lastly, There will be a few surprises that come along with it."

After hearing the last part, a wide grin spread itself across Melody's face, which only made me worry. "Is...that all?"

"Well, there is one last thing: For me and you to talk like how we are talking now, as separate entities, it will take the help of a Ghost Pokemon, unless..."

"Unless what?" I said blinking in curiosity.

"Unless you decide to embrace being more of a ghost, if you know what I mean." She said, he tone sounding quite alright with the idea.

"I am not killing myself to become a ghost." I said with an annoyed tone. It was already bad enough Mum almost killed me multiple times, but now Melody hinting at the idea? That's just too much.

"No, no, you don't have to die, just channel more ghost-type power within you. I'm sure there's a few Pokemon out there that can help you with it."

"I'll think about it." I mumbled to myself before turning my attention to her. "But for now, I'll do the merge. I feel we should get started right away."

"Hold on, I have a request before we do." Said a Pokemon who apparently was standing behind me. Turning around, I was met with the confident face of a Teddisura with a scar on his forehead. In no time, I realize who the pokemon was; it was Crescent, the Former Leader of the Crescent Federation. "Hello Zero, you know who I am, don't you?"

"Y-yes, I do, you was the leader of a very famous group, and even now, they are still famous."

"Haha, well, im glad they are doing well and would love to know more," He said moving closer. "But first, I have a request for you. could you please lower yourself down for a moment, I want to give you something that may help later."

"Uh, Alright," I said, slightly confused as to what it was. Regardless, I lowered myself down to his level. "Like this?"

"Perfect." He said, as he stand right in front of me. Holding his paw up, it began glowing bright and right after, he placed his paw on my forehead. The energy from within him began to surge within me. The only odd thing was that I didn't feel any different.

"There, all done. What I just did was gave you a gift as well as a request I hold personal to me." He said, taking a step back. "The gift of my Mark and the request to oversee my Federation, find my friend, as well as find my Daughter and look after her. You can summon the mark upon your forehead at will by channeling energy towards your forehead. With it, it should be enough for them to know that I'm still here; that I'm with you. You have enough time to do all of this and well as find the answers you seek before he awakens, that is, if you accept my request."

"Well...it is a lot, especially since your federation is stuff of legends, not to mention you requesting me to look after your daughter." I said, touching my forehead. " But yes, I accept and thank you, Crescent."

"No, thank you," He said, giving me a bow before walking back to where he was standing.

"Alright Melody, I think I'm ready to merge now."

"Excellent~ " She sung, her voice as gleeful now than it's ever been as she glides happily around me. "I've been waiting to do this for a while and now we finally can be as one! Alright now, hold still..."

Before I could say anything, she gently taps my nose and all of a sudden, my body starts glowing.

"It's time~ Let's Merrrrrge~ "

"W-wait, Melody, you singing! Remember what happened last time? I don't think it's a good idea for you to-"

Before I could finish protesting, everything faded away and I Immediately sprung from my bed and sung a "Sharp A-Note" with an unimaginative Soprano vocal so loud, everything that was made of glass or even seemed like it was made of glass from my room, all the way down the hall to the other end of the 2nd floor instantly shattered. Apparently, The note I involuntarily sung was strong enough to cause the ground to shake a bit.

Realizing what was going on, I quickly covered my mouth to stop myself from singing, but then, as the ground settled and the singing stopped, I heard a voice cry out from the main room; It was Epser's voice

"Liloxi?!" She said, hearing her race through the halls to my room. her face was full of confusion as she slowly walked towards the bed.

"Hun, was that you?

"Sorry about that. Melody's voice is still as strong as ever, or should I said _my voice,_ " I said, using melody voice at the end.

"W-what? wait, was that Melody's Voice? How-"

We all merged. I have everyone's memory, Esper, or should I say, Barritone?" I chuckled happily. Before I could say anymore, Esper already had thrown herself at me, with tears of joy running down her face. seeing her this made me smile as I hugged her and kissed her cheek."

"For so long I wondered If you were ever going to, but now, it's finally happened..." Said, as I held her to me. After a while, I start to remember about why I couldn't remember before and started frowning at the very thought of it.

"Sweetheart, I need to tell you something." I said, my tone a bit more serious than before.

"What is it?"

"When I was young, Someone sealed away the memories of the past, along with everyone I am now connected with using the Artifact we found recently, which is why I couldn't remember any of it."

"Wait, who would do something like that?" She said, her face showing a hint of disgust of the thought of that idea.

"I don't know entirely, but I do have a good idea who did it. Will you help find out about it?"

"Of course, and as soon as I find them, I'll give them a good piece of my mind." She growled. Knowing her, she'd probably kill them, which is not something I want to happen, especially if it's the Pokemon I'm thinking of.

"Please don't do anything you may regret," I said, frowning at the thought. "Anyways, we need to gather information and I know a good place to begin too. But first, what time is it?"

"Uh...well...you've been sleep for about 14 hours."

"14 hours?!...eh, I shouldn't be surprised."

"Why is that?" She said, looking at me closely to see what answer I'd give her.

"I'll tell you more on that later, but for now, we need to start asking some questions."

"Well, where do we start?"

"Right here, starting with Pumpkin and Miya."


	8. Chapter 7 - The Truth

Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration

Chapter 7: The Truth

From the time I was sleep to the time I woke up after accepting a task that would chance my life, all of it was way longer that I had expected. What seemed no more than 20 minutes was actually around 14 hours, putting me well in the morning. Unlike most Pokemon, I don't do well in the mornings and getting up is a hassle. Strangely enough, I felt very refreshed that day getting up, which was rare since I haven't felt that good in a long time.

Getting out of bed, Esper and I made our way to the main section of the 2nd floor of the guild, only to find it less lively than before. After looking around some more, I spotted Miya cleaning up the glass around the area from the "Singing", or in this case, "Hyper Voice" due to Melody's trigger-happy lungs; every bit of it was involuntary...

"Hey Miya," I said, walking up to her. Turning around, she looked at me surprise before walking over to me and giving me a hug.

"Liloxi, You're finally up! Are you ok, are you still hurt?"

"Yes, I'm fine and feel pretty good for some reason. You and Mum's healing seemed to work like a charm." I said, checking myself. Everyone knows that when it comes to healing, Miya one of the best Pokemon to go to.

"Well, I'm glad I could help. I was getting worried something might've been wrong, especially after you...screamed?" She said, looking around at the glass all over the floor; the place looked like a tornado had gone through it. "Your voice was strong enough to blast every thing that was made of glass into bits in the guild, even upstairs."

"Heh, yeah...sorry about that. It's not the first time that has happened. Esper can tell you."

"Yeah, I can definitely vouch for that, except it was a tree before. Let's say his voice wasn't as powerful then, but it was enough to blow all the leaves off the tree and know it over."

"Goodness, you should look into singing, Liloxi," Miya said, making her way back to cleaning up the glass. "You would probably be one of the best in no time."

"Haha, thank you Miya, I'll keep that in mind. Anyways, I came here first because I was wondering if you knew where Pumpkin was since I had a question for both of you, involving the 'Artifact'."

"The Artifact..." Miya said, her voice seemed to trail off a bit. Hearing it actually make me worry a bit, but it was too soon to tell. "Well, Pumpkin is in the room. I'll go get him right quick."

"Ok, perfect," Esper said. After Miya went into the room to get Pumpkin, Esper leans over to me and whispered, "I'm going to go and ask the Mayor and Chatot if they know anything."

"Good Idea," I said, whispering back. Wasting no time, Esper immediately ran and headed upstairs. However, the wait for Miya and Pumpkin was unusually long. What was going on in there?

"Liloxi, you still out there?" Said a voice from the room. The voice was apparently Pumpkin's as he walks out the room along side Miya; their expressions on their faces seemed more worried than anything, but I could tell they were trying to hide it behind a smile. For some reason, seeing that made me frown a bit.

"yeah, I'm right here."

"Well, I heard you had a question, what is it?" He said as him and Miya sits in front of me, both trying to maintain their composure but a hint of uneasiness.

"The mission...Jazz put you up to this, didn't she?" I said, getting straight to the point. If I were to get answers, now was the best, but the moment I asked, they both just blinked at me. From then on, everything was silent for a moment.

"Uh, why do you ask Zero?" Pumpkin said, finally breaking the silence.

"Well, After everything that happened, form the moment I was summoned to the guild to the moment I returned, they all seemed to just fall together. At first, you two summoning me for this mission was didn't really give me any reason to be suspicious at all, but when the mayor giving me the key and Chatot giving me his Detect Band, that's when I started to wonder to myself. After that, I ended up meeting my daughter in person for the first time and finally, I ended up getting an Artifacts that seemed to be of a huge importance; an item that was apparently meant for me. So, did Mum put you up to this? And if she did, why?"

"Z-Zero, I...we-"

"Yes, Jazz was the one who informed us on all of this," Miya sighed."

"Miya! Jazz told us not to say anything," Pumpkin whispered, looking at her. Little did he know, I could hear him...

"She said not to say anything unless he comes to realize the truth, and apparently he has."

"What are you guys talking about? what do you mean 'the truth'?" I said, trying to get answers. All of this secrecy was starting to bug me for some reason, even though I felt like it shouldn't.

Pumpkin then sighs as well and looks around the room at the broken glass all over the floor, "Alright, She did come to us, but we were not expecting her at all. When Jazz came, she seemed a bit distressed and worried. She then told me to tell you that there was an unexplored cave on the island, but it was guarded by a powerful Pokemon, which so happened to be your daughter. Honestly, we didn't know any of the details of the cave or even the fact your daughter was that powerful Pokemon guarding the cave, but we knew all of this was a bit odd so we sent some of our best members there, only for them to come back wounded and injured." he said, turning his attention back to me. It was apparent that I was probably making a face and had not realize it because he seemed to be unable to look me in the eyes and honestly, I don't blame him; I'm not happy about this. "Afterwards, we decided that we should take a look at the island ourselves with the help of Lapras, but as we got near, the Blizzard on the island was too strong to get through, as if someone put up a barrier after our recruit's attempts to get to the cave. Because of all of this, we knew we had no choice but to listen to Jazz's words and send you to the island. We knew all of this had to be important and only meant for you, so we arranged for Lapras to expect you to go to the beach and no longer interfere with what Jazz had planned."

"So all of this was set up...why?" I asked, shaking my head. It's unbelievable she would have all of that organized; how long have she been planning it?!

"We don't know, all we know was what she told us; basically for you to come to the island and look for the cave, that was it." Miya said, keeping her eyes on me with a worried face.

"...Do you know where she is?" I said, shaking my head, thinking about what was told to me. Unaware, my tone alone was enough to make both of them turn away from me. Something about everything that they told me was making me very uneasy; frustrated even.

"Treasure Town." Miya said flatly. Neither one could barely to look at me at this point. For anyone else, this would not seem as bad as it is, but one thing Mum always told me that should would never keep secrets from me, yet I'm hearing all of this. Keeping all of this from me, from my child to everyone who depend on me to save them...it's too much; I needed answers.

Without wasting any time, I started heading for the stairs until Pumpkin called out, his voice full of worry and regret. I can't lie, it hurts to hear him like this since he gets quite emotional at times, "Zero, we're sorry for keeping this from you, but after failing at trying to find out why all of this was set up the way it was, we knew it was not something we should get involved with."

"It's ok. Neither one of you blame yourselves for it." I said as I continued walking. However, before I could place my foot on the stairs, Miya then called out to me.

"Zero, one more thing."

"What is it?"

"The blizzard, the one that prevented any one of us from entering, even with our badges, the source of it was not coming from your daughter. Despite what the members had report, I felt the energy coming from someone else; someone who had enough power to do it with little effort and move around the area you was location."

"I see, thank you." I said as I continued my way out.

That energy Miya was feeling had to have been Jazz since she is the only one who would be capable of channeling such power with little effort. Just the absolute thought of Mum planning all of this, from start to finish just dug under my skin, yet in my mind, it didn't seem as back as it was. Honestly if I keep thinking about this, it's only going to make me even more frustrated, but again, I needed answers.

Making my way out, I began running to Treasure Town, which was not very far from the guild. Upon entering the town, the place was as busy as ever, but my attention was directed on finding out where Mum had went, and I have a pretty good idea too.

Ever since the portals began showing up and new Pokemon began familiarizing themselves with the area, it was obvious that the town needed to expand again, but at that time, newcomers started making room for themselves thanks to Wigglytuff and Chatot's new law. Ever-so-often, Pokemon would to clear out the land and making way for more shops, stalls, cafes, and service centers to be opened up for any and every Pokemon that came by. Seeing this being put into motion and ending up to be a very successful idea, The Wigglytuff and Chatot decided that they needed a place they could live at themselves and take care important stuff when needed. So in middle of the town, north of the Town Square, a Town Hall was created, which is exactly where I'm going.

Heading to the Town Hall, vendors of all sorts attempted to get me to buy something, but since I was not I the mood for any of it, I continued to pass them by, even Austin and Jen. As soon as I got to the Town Hall, there was a Sylveon by the name of "Kaznus" standing by the doors of the Town Hall. Giving a little bit about Kaznus, he's different from other Sylveon due to him being experimented on by humans after an interrupted encounter with a Girantia from his world. The Giratina form his world had turned his body into a form of a "Shadow Pokemon", which was technically a gift that he said he would pay to Kaznus helping him escaping the human Bounty Hunters. After helping him escape, the hunters ended up finding Kaznus and sold him to be experimented by researchers. They ended up making his body permanently "Shadow", however, although he looks like a Sylveon, he's actually a Zoruark, but because of the experiments, he can't fully control his ability "Illusion", thus causing him to be stuck at that form. Regardless, Wigglytuff took him in as a Supervisor of the Town Hall where he works and helps people (Mainly tourist) around the building, but again, I wasn't in the mood.

"Good Morning Z-Hey! where are you going?!"

"To see the Mayor. I would like to have a word with him." I said attempting to go in, only for him to move himself in front of the door.

"Whoa! timeout," he said, pressing himself against the door to keep me from opening it. "The Mayor isn't here, he's at the Town Square, most likely by the fountain. Is there something you needed?"

"Yeah, answers." I said turning and heading for the Town Square, leaving Kaznus at the doorway, confused. If Wigglytuff's there, I have a feeling that Mum is there too.

I was quite fortunate that the Wigglytuff was only at the Town Square since it was only a short distance from the Town hall. Once I made it there, I immediately found Wigglytuff and Chatot, along with Mum, who seemed frantic and Esper, who apparently had a very worried look on her face; what are they talking about?

"Jazz, I get what you was trying to do, I really do, but this was the wrong way of doing it." Esper said, shaking her head.

"I agree," Chatot said, nodding sadly "You need to tell him-"

"Tell me what." I said, stepping forward as each one of them looked at me. Everyone grew quiet as they look at each other then at Jazz, who then tried to change the topic."

"O-oh, hi Lilo, how are you feeling? did the healing do the trick?"

"I'm not here to talk about that Mum. What were you suppose to be telling me?"

"Lilo...It's complicated. I-"

"Pumpkin and Miya told me you gave them the information about the mission I went on. You set this up, didn't you?" I said cutting her off. I don't know, but I started to feel rage building up inside of me. I know I was mad, but this feeling was odd, yet I ignored it.

"Yes...I did..." She said, her expression saddens as she looks at me.

"Why?!"

"Lilo, When it came to Gwen, I wanted to meet her after Esper requested me to train her, but not in the same way you was hoping. Knowing how headstrong and prideful Gwen can be, If I were to show you to her, it would be easy for you to accept her, but I knew she wouldn't not accept you, not unless you proved yourself to her."

"Fine, I get that." I said, voice more stern than before. "But what about cube? Why hide that from me?"

At that, Jazz then look away from me, her eyes looking everywhere but in my direction. I could tell she was hiding more than I had originally though, but getting her to say it is another matter on it's own.

"I-I can't tell you, Lilo, I'm sorry. I made a Promise."

Just hearing her say she couldn't tell me started to fill me with confusion and anger, but as soon as I start to feel it, everyone else eyes began to widen, even some of the locals. "Uh..Z-Zero?"

"A **promise?!** What do you mean **a promise**?! **Why?!** What's so **SPECIAL** about this **promise?!** " I said, cutting Wigglytuff off "Do you have any idea how important that cube was? Do you have any idea what that artifact was holding?"

"A-Actually I do." She said, still looking away from me. "I know what was in that cube because I was the one who seal it. You possessed a power that was...-is unstable Lilo, I had no choice. "

"You're not getting the **POINT!"** I growled, glaring at Jazz. Off to the side, I could hear everyone beginning to panic; why? I wasn't sure and frankly do not frakin' care. "Do you have any idea what- **WHO** you sealed in there?!"

Jazz then looks at me and her expression changes from sad to rather horrified "Lilo, y-yo-"

" **NO!** I'm tired of all these secret! I lied to me! That artifact held something precious to **ME!**

All of it was confusing the heck out of me. All I could feel was rage. Why would she keep something so important! They are my memories! **UUUUGH!**

"L-Liloxi!" Chatot said, running over. "P-Please! look at yourself, I think you should calm do-OOF!"

 _ **"I. WILL NOT. CALM. DOWN!"**_


	9. Chapter 8 - Liloxi's Ability

New: Here's Chapter 8 revise. I will be checking chapter 9-11 to make sure they are fully done, but now it's time to focus chapter 13, the chapter where things start to fall into place and add a bit of new surprises.

Old Desc: Sorry for the wait. making this chapter wasn't easy, but I was able to pull it off. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration**

 **Chapter 8: Liloxi's Uncontrollable Ability (Heart of Emotions: Strife)**

 _(*Knock*)_

 _(The door slowly open)...Yes? Who k-!?_

 _"..."_

 _"Wha-?! R-"_

 _"Shh, yes Jazz, it's me."_

 _"Wha-What are you doing here? you shouldn't be here. you need to get somewhere safe. The world is getting worse by the minute!"_

 _"I'm sorry to come on such short notice, but I..."_

 _"You...what? Is there something wrong?"_

 _"I...have a difficult request to ask of you. You're the only one who I can go to, but I'll understand If you say no._

 _"Wait, What is it?"_

 _"I...(*baby cries*)_

 _"Huh? Is that-...Is this child yours?"_

 _"Yes."_

 _"...Why did you bring this child here?"_

 _"I wanted to ask if you could you take care of him for me?"_

 _"What? why? you're more than capable of taking care of him lik-"_

 _"I can't. I have to go on a mission. My 'last' mission."_

 _"What? No, you don't mean..."_

 _"Yes, all 7 of us are going to fight them and stop the disasters from causing anymore destruction. I most likely will not come back; despite my abilities."_

 _"Is your...'husband' going with you?"_

 _"Yes, he is"_

 _"Does he know you brought the child here?"_

 _"No, I told him to go ahead of me so he wouldn't know."_

 _"I don't know about this-"_

 _"Please, Storm!"_

 _"No! Don't call me by that name."_

"Please! _take care of my child; my son. You're the only one I trust._

 _"...I can't"_

 _"Jazz...I'm their last option, their 'only' option and if I don't do this, the whole world will end."_

 _"..."_

 _"Please..."_

 _"...Alright, I'll do it for you."_

 _"Thank you so much. Also, here, I finally found it."_

 _"Found wha-?! Why did you bring that here?!"_

 _"It's for the child. I need you to do something for me that will save him from a lot of grief. He holds a power similar to mine but much greater. There's also something else that he holds that will be the key to everything in the future. You'll understand what I mean when you take a look at who he 'really' is."_

 _"But, what do I do with it after?"_

 _"Seal it away until he's ready and promise me, **promise** that you will not tell him about any of this; about who I am, about who his father is, about...'this'...please, promise me."_

 _"Ok...I Promise."_

 _"Thank you. You have no idea how much this means to me. I'm sorry for asking all of this of you."_

 _"It's alright. I will make sure to take care of him as if he was my own."_

 _"With this being my last mission, he is your own. Also, please keep me within your heart. I'll always be there watching over you; both of you..."_

 _"I-I will."_

 _"Goodbye, Jazz."_

 _"...!-Wait!"_

 _"Huh? What is it?"_

 _"There's something I have to tell you. Something I've been wanting to tell you for years."_

 _"What is it?"_

 _"I...I lo-...uh...Nevermind."_

 _"It's ok, tell me, please."_

 _"No, no...If...If you do make it back in one piece, I'll tell you."_

 _"But Jazz-"_

 _"No! I've **always** wanted to tell you but never got the chance. If you do live, I'll tell you."_

 _"But..."_

 _"Do you promise?"_

 _"I...I Promise."_

* * *

 _ **Jazz**_

From that day on, I understood why she wanted me to lock up his power; It's just like hers, but much worse. It was my fault for letting him get near the Artifact, but I knew that any other time were be much worse. When would I get another opportunity like that? Another 9 years? I couldn't risk it. Regardless, I felt ashamed of myself. What could I have done? I couldn't tell him anymore about the Artifact than I already did back at the Guild, I just **couldn't**. I made a promise that I would not tell him no matter what, but looking at him change into that form made my heart sink...

As he kneeled to the ground, his body was shifting, his fur changing from the vivid brown I always knew to a pitch black, darker than the void itself. His eyes completely engulf in a bright blue aura along with the tuffs of fur that was around his body; even his ears. Just the sight of him caused everyone to take a few steps back, all except Chatot who was caught in his grip by the beak.

"M-Mmmf!" Chatot said, attempted to call out, but couldn't. Looking at Liloxi, I watched as he hung his head low and begin kneeling even lower to the ground than he originally was; pulsing with an unusual energy. Despite how low he was to the ground, he still held on to Chatot's beak as if he didn't exist in the first place.

"Why...WHY! **GAAAAAAAAAH!** "

Before we knew it, he let out a chilling Roar that even I felt all the way down to the core. The roar itself sent a shockwave that pushed everyone around him, even the civilians, back in all directions.

Trying keeping my balance, I watch as he began to stand up again. His entire body was completely dark now, all except his fur tuffs which pulsed with a chilling blue. Looking into his blue, glowing eyes, all that was left was complete and total anger and madness.

Mercilessly, he held Chatot up by his beak, causing him to flail around and flap his wings in panic. "mmf, MMMMF!"

Without a word, he takes chatot and hurls him at a nearby shop. Panicking, everyone quickly started picking themselves up off the ground in attempt to try and catch chatot. However, before any of us could get up, Wigglytuff had already begun sprinting after him. In no time, he caught chatot mid-air before ever making contact with the shop.

"I got you Chatot," Wigglytuff said, looking at him while holding him in his arms.

"T-Thank you, I thought I was done for."

"Not on my watch," He said, setting him down.

Looking back over at Liloxi, my eyes widen as dark energy began gathering at his mouth and without a warning, he launches a Dark Beam that almost looked like Hyper Beam, aimlessly in every direction. Around us, shops, stalls, and even the fountain that stood at the center of the square was destroyed in a matter of moments. The seer chaos sent all of the civilians in a panic. Each one attempted to find somewhere safe as they dodged the dodged the beam the best they could, but some weren't so fortunate as the beam made contact and injured them.

"Lilo! Stop!"

Turning his head, my concerned gaze was met with a glare; a furious glare that seems almost unrecognizable. For some reason, I was unable to move as he stared at me. Never in my life have I been scared, but after watching my son turn into that, Scared couldn't even describe how I felt. Keeping my eyes on him, I knew I had to get away, but before I could turn away, he immediately charges at me at a blinding speed. Luckily, a familiar attack hits him from the side, sending him crashing into a tree; knocking it over

"Jazz, are you alright?" "Kokoro said, running up to me, followed by the others. Honestly, I thought she would have been almost home at Blizzard Island by now, but apparently, she stayed.

"Yes, I'm alright. But Lilo..."

"Cottontail? What's wrong with hi-...wait, was that him I just blasted? Geez, what happened to him?" She said, looking over where Lilo had landed.

"I'll explain later, but right now, we need to stop him."

"Ok, but how do we go about doing that, Lady J?"

"Well, the only way I know is by calming his 'Heart'."

"His heart, huh? That shouldn't be too hard, right?" She said, giving me a hopeful smile, but before I could answer, another Roar was let loose near the wreckage. The sound of the roar sent chills down everyone's body, even me. What kind of power could cause even [Ghost] types like me to even feel these things? I may not be completely hollow like other Froslasses, but that should not have been able to affect me.

Picking himself up off the ground, Liloxi charges at us a second time. All of us we able to jump out of the way except...me...

" **Grrr...** "

"L-Lilo, S-s-stop, You're crushing my throat! Please!" I said, gasping for air. Somehow he was able to grab me as I was trying to make myself intangible, the same thing I do when I go through walls.

" **Answer. My. Question.** " He said sternly. His grip continued to get tighter and tight.

"I made a Promis-AAACK!"

" **I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO KNOW!** "

"Not today!"

Out of nowhere, Lilo was solidly hit by someone's "tail". The impact was enough for him to go face-first into the ground, causing him to finally releasing his grip. With him holding me by the throat like that, I started to doubt that we could succeed at calming his 'Heart', but I knew we had to try.

"Whoa! that was excellent timing, sweetheart," Kokoro said at the pokemon who saved my life. The pokemon that landed had the look of a Sylveon, but very different. There were two crystal horns sprouting out of their head and their ears were in the shape of a diamond, similar to a Glaceon. What was even more unusual, it's tail was abnormally long, twice the length of their body, but with crystals growing at the end of it and wings that complimented their form.

"Thanks, Mom," the Sylveon said, looking back at Kokoro.

"Kokoro, is this the child you've always spoken of?"

"Yep, This is Sakuru, Lady J." She said, grinning. "I'm guessing you've never seen someone like my daughter?"

"I've seen some pretty interesting pokemon, but a Sylveon in the form of a [Dragon] type? this is a first to me." I said, looking at Sakuru. Her form was as if she was meant to be that way since she was born.

"Well, we can talk more on it later, but right now we need to figure out something quick while he's still down," she said.

"I have an idea, but I would need a few of you to distract him while I prepare. Once it's done, I need a few others, who are able, to hold him down. If all goes well, we need one person to try to calm him down."

"I'll distract him," Sakuru said, flapping her wings. "He seems to be good a getting around on the ground, maybe flying might throw him off."

"In that case, I'll help too," Chatot said, flapping his wings as well, lifting off the ground. "He did catch me off guard the first time, but I won't let him do it again."

"Hey! Can I lead a hand?!" A voice said, coming from the distance. Looking out on the other side of the square, a Shadowy Sylveon was making its way here.

"Kaznus? What are you doing here?" Wigglytuff said, tilting his head. Wigglytuff and Chatot introduced me to him a few times before, but anything outside of him supervising the Town Hall was still a mystery to me.

"I want to help fight. I can't keep watch of the Town Hall anymore because a beam tore through the building and split it in two," He said, looking back at the damage. "All of the records in there..."

"Don't worry Kaznus, we'll get the building fixed and straighten up later. Right now, we're going to need all the help we can get. I'm just worried tha-LOOK OUT!"

Still on the ground, Liloxi attempted to grab me again but misses and grabs Kaznus by the leg, flipping him onto the ground as he stood up. "W-What? How can he grab me?!"

Caught by his grip, Kaznus then fiercely attacks Liloxi with a Shadowy Kick using his other leg, hitting him directly in the face and staggering him; but, despite the effort, the attack didn't do any damage. In fact, everything we did wasn't enough to do any damage to him.

In a Rage, Liloxi then slammed his fist down at Kaznus, blowing a crater into the ground.

"Kaznus!" Chatot cried out.

As the smoke cleared from the impacted, Kaznus was gone.

"Wait, Kaznus? where did you-"

"Don't worry Mr. Chatot, hitting me isn't going to be easy. If you guys are going to do something, now is the time!" Within a blink of an eye, a shadowy blur rushed at Liloxi and tackles him.

"He's right," I said to myself. I knew liloxi was still in there, but the only way we could save him was by stopping him.

Picking my self up, I began concentrating power, causing sparks to shoot out of my body.

"I need someone to cover me, the only way we'll have a chance is by slowing him down," I said, as I felt the electricity surging throughout my body. Despite being Ice and Ghost, I have secrets and it looked like one of them was going to be my trump card. Despite how I felt, it was not the time for me to feel sorry for myself; I need to do this for my little Lilo.

Hearing my words, Liloxi knocks kaznus out of the way, sending him tumbling a good distance away and charges at me once again. However, before Liloxi could reach me, Kokoro jumps up and launches a powerful Dazzling Gleam in front of Liloxi, causing him to stop for a moment. Following that, Wigglytuff then stood between me and him.

"Chatot, give me a hand! It's time to use our move."

"I'm on it!" Chatot said.

Landing on Wigglytuff's head, Chatot took a deep breath and then let out a shout at the top of his lungs, launching a Hyper Voice that tore through the ground in front of them. The shockwave collided into Liloxi, causing him to kneel down and dig his paw into the ground, keeping him from being pushed back.

As Chatot kept him still, Wigglytuff then rose his paws up in the air with both of his fingers pressed together on each hand. His eyes and paws began glowing a mysterious color, turning the shockwaves into the same color. It was Psychic.

"We're sorry about this Liloxi, please forgive us."

With that, Wigglytuff snapped his fingers together and immediately each shockwave to erupt, rippling, and tearing through the air until exploding where Liloxi was standing.

"W-whoa, don't you think that was a little TOO much?" Sakuru said, flying around where the explosion occurred.

"No." Esper said, finally speaking after all this time. Everyone then looked at her confused as she hadn't said a word since he changed. Without saying another word, Esper points forward and within the smoke of the explosion were two blue eyes, glaring ominously.

"H-He took the attack?! Chatot said confused. "The pressure of the explosion should've at least-ACK!"

Before Chatot could say any more, Liloxi rushes out of the smoke and grab Chatot, causing him to squawk in pain. "H-Hey! Let go of m-AHHH!"

Before he could finish, Liloxi then throws him at Sakuru, at which they both collide into each other and fall out of the air.

"CHATOT!" Wigglytuff cried out.

"SAKURU!" Kokoro cried out as well.

"You're going to pay for that," Wigglytuff growled.

"I'll make sure you go do this time!" Kokoro snapped.

Enraged, both of them charged at Liloxi and began sending out a fury of attacks. From Wigglytuff's series of punches to Kokoro's sharp bites, all of it was unleashed at Liloxi. The only problem was that none of their attacks were making any connects.

"How is he dodging them...?" Wigglytuff said as he started launching kicks at him.

"I don't know, but we'll get him!" Koroko said, as she still tried her best to make contact with her fangs.

After constantly dodging all of their attacks, Kokoro finally landed a bite on the back of Liloxi's leg. However, despite landing it, he didn't flinch.

" **GRRR!** "

Unable to react fast enough, Liloxi grabs Kokoro by the tail and slings her into Wigglytuff, knocking them both into a nearby shop and destroying it.

Turning his head towards me, Liloxi glares and begins walking towards me, as the bite apparently did have some kind of effect.

At that time, I didn't know what to do. I can't defend myself since I was still charging up the attack. I had no options. Thinking the worse, Esper stepped in between me and him, cause him to halt, surprisingly. Was she able to calm his heart?

"L-Liloxi, stop this, please." She said, shaking a bit. I have never known her to be scared like that, but after seeing someone you love and care for turn into that, I know how she felt.

"Please..."

Hearing her voice, Liloxi dropped to his knees and held his head, howling in confusion.

"I-Is it working?" She said, looking back at me.

After turning her eyes away from him to look at me, Liloxi began charging a beam out of his confusion, more power than before and aims it at her.

"ESPER! WATCH OUT!"

Unable to warn her in time, Liloxi fired the beam at her. As quick as it was, neither her nor I could have gotten away from it. Seeing as what it did to some of the buildings around us, I knew it would have torn through both us, so I closed my eyes accepting what was going to happen next. But after a moment, there was an odd sound, as if something massive slammed against a solid wall.

Opening my eyes, I noticed Liloxi's attack was suddenly stopped by a barrier and in front of Esper was a Gardevoir, holding a flaming sword and shield; the shield was raised up to create the barrier.

"Q-Queen?! What are you doing here? I thought you were on vacation!" Esper said, completely shocked.

"Heh, while I was traveling around, I felt Liloxi's Aura suddenly burst into multiple auras, which oddly happens from time to time. That was fine until his "Auras" suddenly flared up to the point I was able to see it from where I was. That's when I knew I had to get here right away. It was a good thing I wasn't too far away. I haven't seen him like this since the world was ending years back..."

"You're saying he was like this before?" I said, still trying to concentrate. As I did, Dark clouds began to form in the sky.

"Yes and no," Queen said, still holding off Liloxi's attack. "He was transformed, but it looked nothing like that. I can tell you more about it later, but right now, We need to stop him. Is your attack ready?"

"It is, brace yourselves!" I yelled. Lightning began to shoot out of the dark clouds as I Held out my arms, electricity started forming around my hands. Wasting no time, I dispelled the electricity upwards from my body, into the cloud and shout "THUNDER(+)!" From the clouds, an enormous lightning bolt falls and strikes Liloxi dead-on, causing him to cease his attack howl in pain.

"It worked..." I said in relief. "Ok quick, Esper, I need you and Queen to hold Liloxi's arms and legs down with Psychic. I need to talk to him one more time face-to-face without him trying to attack."

"Will do," Queen said, as he lowered the barrier. He then dismissed the sword and shield in his hands and use Psychic on Liloxi, holding Liloxi's legs down with a red aura.

Turning to Esper, I watched as she looked down at the ground with tears in her eyes. I could only imagine what was going through her mind that day...

"Esper, I know it's hard, but..."

Before I could finish, my voice trails off as I watched Esper's eyes glow, each one it's color. With tears running down her cheeks, she looked up at him and says one word..."Imprison". At that, chains with shackles made of psychic energy burst from the ground and clamps onto Liloxi's wrist, bring him swiftly to his knees. The force weighted down on him heavily, giving him no room to move. The sight of it even caused Queen to stop using psychic and look at her confused.

"Esper...I-"

"Go. Talk to him." She said bluntly, cutting me off. Her eyes were fixed on him.

As much as it pained me to see her like this, I turned and made my way to him. It was me who he wanted and my only opportunity to talk to him.

The moment he saw me, he began growling deeply as if I had intruded.

"Lilo...?"

" **Grrr...** "

"Lilo please, stop this," I said.

" **Grr...Tell me...** "

"...I can't"

" **TELL ME! TELL ME WHY!** "

"I can't do that!"

" **WHY NOT!** "

"I MADE A PROMISE YEARS AGO! I CAN"T BREAK MY PROMISE!" I yelled, trying not to give way to tears.

" **GAAAAHHHH!** "

Full of uncontrollable rage, Liloxi broke the psychic bonds and lunged to forward to grab my head. That moment I knew it was the end for me, but...

 _(THUD!...)_

" **G-G-G-GAAAH?!** "

Before Liloxi could grab me, something..."Someone"... had hit him. Looking down, a Pokemon, more than half my height, had struck him dead in the chest. The sheer force of the punch caused him to hunch over, trembling, unable to move.

There was only one Pokemon who could hit with that much force.

"I'm sorry son, but we made a promise. You should rest."

Immediately, the transformation that had engulfed Liloxi vanished, causing him to collapse into their arms, at which the Pokemon then lay him on the ground gently.

Speechless, eyes full of tears, I slowly move toward the Pokemon...the Roselia...

"Jazz, It's been a long time, or should I say Storm?" She said, turning her attention towards me.

"Rosa...Is that really you?"

"It is. I kept my promise, Jazz."

 _...I've returned..._


	10. Chapter 9 - Untold Stories

Hey guys, This chapter will be longer because I feel the few previous chapters have been a bit "Short" to me honestly and my way of writing didn't seem to be the best, so I've did more of a touch up here and there.

Again, if you guys want a OC or something to be in the story, message me or even add me on Discord if you like

Discord- _Graffiiti (Liloxi)#3475_

 _(Please note: I changed some of the names, names that haven't been mentioned. I couldn't keep using the names because it was something that my Former GF created and I'm not taking credit for it. The only names i will keep is Melody, Midnight, and Crescent, Mainly because Melody, Midnight, Crescent were ironically names of Pokemon I named on games like Diamond, Pearl, Black, White, and Pokemon Showdown, so I kept them.)_

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Untold Stories**

 _..._

 _L...Liloxi...?_

 _L-Liloxi! Can you hear me?_

 _You don't think he's..._

 _Of course not, I can sense it!_

 _Tck..."Sense it"...You're dead yourself, how can you sense it?!_

 _Just trust me on this. Anyways, everyone stand back, I'm going to try something and see if it'll work._

 _...!_

"AHH!...W-What the heck was that?! happ...ened...to...m-," My voices trails off as I sit up and look around me, see a few different Pokemon around me with Melody looking over me. This can't be possible...

"Oh, thank goodness, It work..." Melody said, looking at me very concerned. "For a moment, we thought you wasn't going to make it after the 3rd attempted."

"Third attempt? wait, wait...how are you here? How am I here?! Actually..." Looking around the area, I happened to notice that where we were located was not were I used ended up at when I was in a dream, but some kind of room, almost as if the area was made up of darkness.

"Calm down Liloxi. We don't exactly know how you got back, but I **do** know that you're not dead."

"Hmph, not yet, at least," An Ambipom scuffed, with his arms crossed. His demeanor seems stern, but it's easy to tell that that's not who he was.

"Shush Zee, now isn't the time!" Melody snapped without even looking at him.

"But Melody, it's tr-," Before another Pokemon, a Treecko, could speak, Melody turned and glared at all of them without saying a word. Her look alone made everyone seem uneasy and they all took a step back; that kinda makes me worried too, but also curious as to why she's preventing them from speaking.

"Melody...is there something you're hiding?" I asked, looking straight at her. I could tell she knew I was serious when I asked so she looks down with a bit of sadness in her eyes.

"Well..." She started then suddenly stopped herself.

"Well? I mean, come on, it can't be that bad, right?" I said, still looking at her. The more I kept my eyes on her, the sadder see seemed. I mean...is it really that bad?

"There are a few things we didn't tell you...a few things 'I' didn't tell you," She said, keeping her head low. "I'm not sure what happened out there or what happened to you, but I do know **How** it happened. I was so eager to merge, to have all of us merge, for us to finally like Pokemon once again, but it was all too much..."

"What are you saying? Did something happen out there?" I asked. "The last thing I remember was talking to Pumpkin and Miya, then after that, everything seemed to get more blurry by the minute and after that, nothing."

"Something terrible must've happened out there because the moment it happened, we were force out of the merge which was something I've never experience before. The moment we got thrown out, the place started to become engulfed in this think gloom, despite the place already being seemingly empty. Because of it, we thought it would overtake us, but thanks to Midnight, we were able to get out of there and escape to her "Room" she created somehow."

"You're welcome," Midnight said in the most sassiest tone ever; which I thought was a bit amusing, but judging by everyone's sad expressions, it wasn't the time.

"Honesty, I don't know what happened out there, heck, I don't even remember what lead to it if something did happen," I said, scratching my head. "But there's one thing I did notice: There's less of you then before..." At hearing that, everyone expressions turned from sad to a mixture of guilt and gloom.

"Yes, there's less of us for a reason, Love," said a Vaporeon who was perched on top of a dresser made of dark-like clouds made from Midnight. "It's also the reason why whatever happened out there, happened."

At hearing that, I stood up and proceeded to look at each one of them, only to receive a sad gaze.

"Just a few weeks ago, I woke up, like any other typical day, ready to go out on an adventure. Within that same amount of time, I found my daughter, saw Mum again after a year, Almost died 3 times now, found a strange Artifact that held the key to who I truly am, and now I'm within my own mind, trying to get answers from other Pokemon who lives in my dreams that died years ago!" I yelled. After taking another look around, I immediately regretted yelling and sat back down. "Just please...tell me everything I need to know."

Taking the initiative, Crescent stands up and walks over, then sits himself next to me. His Gaze suddenly becomes fixed to the void above the room.

"Melody told you how she got here, I'm sure, but did we ever tell you how we got here and why?"

"Actually, no, now that I think about it." I said, thinking to myself.

"We're here because you're suppose to be the last of us. Our ability, our power, even who we are was suppose to be passed down to you and for the most part, it has. That curse that we all carried from the start is suppose to end through you and we were sure of it and still are, but that moment we got thrown out, we realized that the Ability you was suppose to have isn't the one Cosmic mentioned back centuries ago. Honestly we don't know what ability you have but whatever it is, it's very unstable. Me, Lorra here on the dresser, and even Melody sensed it the moment it took form and if it wasn't for Melody healing some of us the moment we got thrown out, we probably wouldn't even be here." Crescent said, smiling at Melody, but Lorra suddenly narrowed her eyes. "But the reason why we were never able to fully merge with you is because...the rest of us leave tragic lives."

"How tragic are we talking about?" I questioned, tilting my head. The way he said it sounded like it was imaginable, but judging by everyone's expressions the moment he said "Tragic", a sudden chill went up my spine...

"My soulmate parents, Outlaws, killed her during the war between the Outlaws of the West Region and My Federation because she wanted me, as well as my team, to live." Crescent said, shaking his head.

"My soulmate...killed himself by letting his soul shatter after rejecting me when he saw that I, Mila, was the Treecko who killed his brother, the Outlaw Leader." She said, with tears running down her cheeks.

"I was unable to find my soulmate until I found out she died trying to reach me at the summit of the mountain I lived on and ended up living the rest of my life alone." Zee said, looking down.

"I...rejected my Soulmate, not because he did anything, but because...I didn't give him the time of day to express him and the moment he finally did, I ignored him and his soul finally broke." Lorra said, resting her head on her paws shamefully.

At hearing all of this, I went to touch my face and realized my cheek were wet. This entire time I was crying after hearing what had happened to them. I can't imagine the grief they went through or how to I would even handled the pain. However, something seemed missing, or better yet, "Someone". Standing up, I walk over to Midnight and look at her. Immediately she turned away from me, trying to maintain her sassy composure. At this, I decided to do something stupid.

Getting closer, I picked her up at which she started struggling, attempting to make me let go of her and sat her on the nightstand she made out of darkness, then kneeled down and looked her straight in the eyes. The moment I put her down, she drew her claws out and attempted to Slash my face until she saw that there was tears still going down my face and stopped herself.

"Back during the war with Primal Dialga, Queen gave me his power to keep fighting and when I returned it, some of it lingered on in me and still does. I may not be able to use my Aura in here, but I can tell you had the most tragic life...didn't you?"

Before I knew it, her raised paw shaking uncontrollably and her eyes started to well up.

"I...I..."

"Midnight, what realized happened to you?," Crescent asked.

Midnight then closed her eyes and tear being running down her cheeks.

"I thought he loved me...I thought he loved our children we had, but he didn't. Back then, I used to go on missions with some of the elite humans because I had the ability to speak their language, read, and use some of their weapons after taking the time to learn. When I came back, I caught word that my husband and children were kidnapped by a ruthless and rogue Exploration Team only to find out that he had join them. Taking my old exploration partner and his wife with me, we found their location and that's when I found out that he was given the order to kill our children for a large sum of money. My old partner and his wife rescued the kids and I fought the team with the weapon I was carrying, my sword, and cut all of them down until it him left. He plead for his life until out of fury I drove my sword into his heart...killing not only him but me as well...because our Souls are bounded..." She said, finally breaking down into tears, crying loudly. Standing once again, I picked her up and held her to me, hugging her and this time she didn't fight it. Silently, I turned to all of them and all eyes were fixed on me, each one of them has tears running down their facing after hearing Midnight's story.

"Am I really...the last of you all?"

"Yes. You are," Melody said, wiping the tears from her eyes. "You're the last of us."

After taking one final look at Midnight as she cries in my arms, I knew I had to make things right.

"Melody, do you think you can return my consciousness?"

"Wha...? Return your consciousness? It's true that I sometimes help you wake up from here or bring you here when needed, but never have I returned your consciousness to you in full. I don't know if I have that kind of power. Besides, I don't know how long you've sleep or if you're even fully healed yet," She said, doubtfully.

"Are you at least willing to try?" I asked. After hearing their tragic stories, there is no way I can just sit here and not do anything to help them.

"I guess I can try, but if I do, you might not be able to return for a while"

"That's fine, I'm not sure how I'm going to go about doing this, but I need answers. Something or someone who can help me in the right direction, but don't think I'm not grateful for the help as it is," I smiled.

"Actually, I may know someone," Mila said, who seemed to be thinking to herself. "Remember the story that Melody told you the last time you was here?"

"Yes, What about it?"

"Well, What if I told you that the last time I was alive, I came across what seemed like a Jirachi and a Mawile, a couple in fact, and they were walking along a beach that was unmarked at the time. It was hard to tell if I was seeing things or what I saw was real due to the massive amount of fog that covered the beach, but rest assure that although I wasn't sure what i saw, there were foot prints in the sand and they definitely looked like Mawile Footprints." She said confidently.

"That's...actually very helpful, wow, thanks!" I said, still holding Midnight. It feels odd holding someone who is probably around 8 time older than me, but I couldn't help to keep holding her as it seemed like she hasn't had anyone to comfort her from her pain since the day she died. "But what beach?"

"Well, during my time, Treasure Town was on the verge of being fully built after moving to this Region from the old Region in the North, but us explorers weren't afraid of a little adventuring, that is, if only it was just a little abit of adventuring. It turned out that we went very far from Town and went to a beach Northeast of a place we used to call "Foggy Forest" if that rings a bell?"

"Yes! I know where that is! I went there with Pumpkin and Miya back when I was still a Buneary," I said, recalling us looking for secret back when the Team was new.

"Well, seems like you know where to do from here" Lorra said, still resting her head on her paws. She seemed more content than before, but she still seemed to have a somewhat uneasy look on her face.

"Liloxi, can you put me down now? I have a favor to ask." Midnight said, looking up at me. The moment I looked at her, I immediately felt embarrassed and sat her back down on the ground. "S-Sure, sorry about that. What did you want to ask me?"

"The area where I...killed my husband, it's actually not far from here; walking distance from the Town in fact, and no, I didn't live in town. Before my old Partner and his Wife took the kids, I told them that I wouldn't be come back out of this cave and to take care of my children for me and to find someone who can teach them how to use my weapon. Yeah, my children is most likely no longer alive, especially after 75 years, but I'm sure my partner still has the sword."

"Wait, but how do you know he's still alive?" I asked.

"Funny enough, he's a Banette. They live for quite along time." Crescent said, nodding to himself. "Well, at least the ones who are alive actually have a lifespan, but it isn't short at all."

"Guessing you've met him before?" Zee said curiously.

"Yep, Midnight told me where to find him back when she was the only one who I was able to contact through my dreams since she died before me."

"The sword was the perfect length for me..." She said, looking at her paw. "But to you, it may be the size of a dagger. I know it may be small, but I'm sure it may be of great use to you or someone you know."

"Mmm, actually, I may know someone who can use it." I said, grinning. There's only one Pokemon I know who only uses weapons to fight and I'm sure he'll love to use that sword.

"Well, now you know where to look and where to go, are you ready for me to try and get your consciousness back?" Melody said, as she pressed her flippers together. I could feel the energy channeling within her

"Yes, I am," I said, turning to her.

"Wait, Liloxi, one more thing," Crescent said as he walked over to me. "Please, remember to find my daughter, I'm worried about her. It's been so long..."

"Who is she and how do you know if she's even still alive?"

"Well, her name is Jade the Saybleye an-"

"W-Wait...Jade is your Daughter?"

"Yes, have you seen her?"

Looking off into the distance, I began to remember the war once again.

"Yes...I did see her." I said, quietly

"...Liloxi, what's wrong? Did something happen to her?"

"Melody, can you hold on for another moment? I believe I should mention this" I said, at which she nodded. She seemed a bit curious, but I wonder why...She was with me since the time I was born.

"More than a year ago, Pumpkin, Miya, Queen, and I made our way up to Primal Dialga for one final battle to save the world. The moment we got there, we were also ambushed by an Army of Saybleye which was odd since we closed up the gate to the future. Apparently, the one we was leading the Army was another Saybleye, but different. They're eyes were a dull green and seem to have thorns covering parts of her body with wilted flowers near they're ears. As soon as she appeared, she cried out "MY NAME IS JADE, THE CHILD OF DARKNESS, **ATTACK!** "

At hearing this Crescent's face grew pale as he looked at me. "She...was leading an army for someone trying to destroy the world? Why..."

"She was corrupted due to Primal Dialga at the time and even his power was unstable because of time being shattered and the Tower Collapsing." I said, kneeling down to Crescent. "But one thing I do know: she was freed from the corruption."

"Oh! I'm so relieved..." Crescent sighed as he held his chest. "But how were you able to lift the corruption?"

"I...didn't" I chuckled, embarrassingly. "Honestly, the moment the fight I was taken down and Queen shared his energy with me, somehting...happened. I have no memory of what happened after he shared his energy with em, but I do know that after Queen retrieved his energy back from me, I came to and saw Jade, knelt down with the color back in her eyes, crying and then faded away into the shadows.

"Then...that means she could hiding. I had Jade since she was just a Voided egg. I was never able to get to know who my soulmate was since the time I saw here, she was already on the verge of death, but before hand, Me and Fex raised her and she join us in the Federation."

"Speaking of which, I meant to ask you. What was your Federation named?"

"Oh, it was called the 'Crescent Federation'," Crescent said smiling

As soon as he mentioned the came, I immediately jumped back in shack and amazement. "THE CRESCENT FEDERATION?! you was the old leader?!"

"Yes, I was, Haha" Crescent grinned.

"Oh my goodness...you were the legendary leader Jynx always mentioned, but never named!"

"Wait, my federation is still going? Huh, well it's good to know that o' phoenix honored my final wish." Crescent said, smiling to himself. "But do you know if Fex is still alive? he too had a soulmate bounded to him, but i know he's not dead. He was a Sneasel made of Steel."

"No, I have, but I'll be sure to look for him and your daughter, you have my word." I nodded, which made Crescent smile" However, the only problem is getting them to believe me, or anyone for that matter. how can I convince the others that you all are a part of me?"

"My symbol" Crescent said, tapping his forehead. "That'll be the key to it all."

"Ok, I trust you," I said and with that I shake Crescent's paw with a confident smile making everyone smile in the room.

"Alright, are you ready Liloxi?" Melody said as she begin channeling her energy again.

"Yes I'm ready."

With that, Melody began humming to her self and before I knew it, her body started to glow a bright blue. after a moment she stops humming and touches my forehead and immediately my body started to feel heavy.

"It seems it worked," She said, smiling softly, "But, before you drift back into reality, I want you to remember to talk to someone who will be waiting for you out there. Tell her that "The Maiden" sent you. She'll know what you mean.

"The maiden?" I said sleepily

"Don't worry, she'll...know... _Ex..acly...wha...yo..m-_ "

Before Melody could finish, my vision fade away quickly and everything went dark. Moments later, my eyes felt heavy as it began to open. I attempted to get up but my body felt to heavy to move, as if it was made of lead. Looking around I noticed there was a Pokemon sleep next to the bed I was laying in. It was Queen.

"Q-Queen...?" I said weakly.

At hearing my voice, He immediately lifted up his head then looked around, until he saw me and his eyes became filled with joy. Out of nowhere he went up to me and hugged me tightly. Honestly, I should be use to this, but I couldn't help to blush a bit since he did have a knack to get very protective and worried if something were to happened to me.

"Liloxi! You're up! how do you feel? can you move?"

"Haha ok, 'Mom', calm down," I laughed, "I can move a bit, but my body feels so sore. Did something happened?"

Queens face suddenly turned dark.

"I figured you wouldn't remember, but now that you're up, there's a lot we need to discussed."

* * *

 _(Lorra slowly sneaks up on Melody)_

 _Midnight: huh? Lorna, what are yo-_

 _(Midnight could finish, Melody turns around and Lorra impales her paw fully of psychic energy into Melody's body, only for it to go through her.)_

 _Lorra: I knew it..._

 _Zee: Wh-What?_

 _Mila: How?!_

 _Midnight: That's impossible..._

 _Crescent:...Melody...you aren't dead, are you?_

 _Melody:...No_

 _Zee: But Lorna, how did yo-_

 _Lorra: It dawned on me that Melody was already there the moment we got thrown out of the fusion. That shouldn't have been possible if we were all thrown out at the same time. especially how she was already there, unharmed. I believe she's been semi-fused with him since he was born._

 _Melody:..._

 _Crescent: Melody, why didn't you tell us? More importantly, why didn't you Liloxi?!_

 _Melody: If you all knew that I was still alive, you all's hopes of finally being lifted of this burden would be dashed. As you know the time for Liloxi to finally approach him is getting near and he's the only one with the power to do so, even without the ability. Besides, what I told him is going to help him a lot, you'll see..._


	11. Chapter 10 - Untold Stories (Part: 2)

Hiya everyone! I've noticed that as new chapters come in, more and more people come in as well. I was surprised that about 200 new views came in within 4 days of posting the new one. Because of that, I've decided to, not only continue writing, but improve it. According to some of you, the stories seemed a little too "short", so I've decided that when I write, it's going to be as long as Chapter 6 was. Anyways, If anyone would like to add me, message me, whether to just say hello, play games, talk about to story or add your OC (or who you would lime to be) into the story, let me know! My Discord Is down below.

Discord User: Graff(Liloxi)#3475

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 10: Untold Stories (Part: 2)

 _(Heh...)_

 _(...never thought I would see him again...)_

 _(He grew up so fast...)_

 _(And all this time, I thought he would look like his father, but I guess I was wrong.)_

 _(He actually looks like me. He even talks and acts like me...or atleast, who I used to be.)_

 _(Things has changed since I left this town.)_

 _(So many new Pokemon, so many new faces...)_

 _(A place, once tiny and relatable, is now bigger and new.)_

 _(...)_

 _(... ***sigh*** )_

 _(She did everything I asked of her...despite everything...)_

 _(She took care of him like he was her own child...)_

 _(She even went as far as using it on him and keeping it secret from him down to this day.)_

 _(...)_

 _(...Why?)_

 _(Why did she keep her promise?)_

 _(...Heh...I can ask myself the same thing...)_

 _(...)_

 _(...I should have told her...)_

 _(I should have told her when I had the chance, but it's too late.)_

 _(It was already too late by time I had th-...Why am I even thinking about this...)_

 _(I guess seeing her after 15 years has taken more of a toll on me than I thought.)_

?: "Hey, are you still up here?"

 _"Hmm? Oh! Yes, yes I am."_

?: "Perfect! He's wake, but it looks like there's something he wants to say to everyone. I think it's best for you to be there too."

 _"Really now? Well, I'll be there in a moment."_

?: Alright, but please hurry!

 _(Welp, I guess it's time...)_

 _(Let's see what he has to say.)_

* * *

"...Uh...Let me get this straight. I went berserk demanding answers from Mum, destroyed nearly all of Treasure Town, Attack and/or injuries all of my friend, and then was knocked out by someone for more than 3 days..."

"Well...y-yeah, pretty much," Queen said, nervously. "I know it's a lot for you to take in, but I have a feeling you can't believe some of what I'm saying."

"Actually, I believe all of it." I said, making Queens eyes grow wide. I know he can feel what I'm feeling, but that doesn't me he can read my mind...unless he uses Psychic, but his ability to use moves like that is his weak point; he traded most of it in for physical strength.

"You actually believe all of that? I mean, not that I'm lying or anything, everyone who was involved can tell you, but it's just that...how can you believe all of that so easily?"

"Well, It's a long story...actually, where is everyone?"

"Everyone?...OH! I forgot to tell them you're awake! But that's also the issue. I know where Miya, Pumpkin, Mayor Wigglytuff & Chatot, as well as Kaznus is, but I don't know where everyone else is at," Queen Said, thinking to himself.

"That's fine. could you bring them here and ask Miya to gather everyone else? There's a lot that needs to be discussed and I know she has eyes on everyone, especially someone in particular I'm looking for."

"Who might that be?" Queen asked, with a curious look on his face. I can tell he's searching through my aura more than he was before for a clue, but I'm not going to let him in until I know exactly who I'm looking for.

"I'm not sure, but I'll know when I see them."

"Hmm, alright Lilo, I'll let them know." He said, hugging me tightly. "But don't push yourself, I can't think of you getting hurt again, especially as bad as what everyone was telling me that happened on Blizzard Island."

"Heh, yeah...sorry about that. I'll try to be more careful." I said, chuckling nervously. Honestly, Pokemon criticize how Queen is around me, but he **IS** a Gardevoir after all. From what I've heard, most Pokemon and even Humans who has one as a partner know they are more than willing to give their own lives up if it means for their partner to live and I've seen it first hand...even before he turned into a Gardevoir. Though unlike other Gardevoirs, he has an interesting fascination with fire to the point he is now able to control it. He even learned how to channel his power to create a sword of fire and a shield made out of his own psychic energy. Most Pokemon around the guild believe he was suppose to have been a Gallade because of his physical strength and ability to cut things with his sword at almost perfect precision, but after being partners with him, it's safe to say he was made to be a Gardevoir, especially because of his "Motherly" personality (Despite being much younger than me), which is why he acts like another "Mom" than a "Dad".

After Queen left out the down, I knew I only had about 5 minutes at the most to get out the room and figure out how I was going to explain everything that happened in the dream before he came back with everyone flooding the entire 2nd Floor. The only issue is that my body feels weighed down, like there's a boulder laying on top of me. Removing the multiple layers of covers and blankets off of me (Queen's doing), My body still felt like it was made of lead, despite there being not a single scratch on me.

After placing my feet on the ground, I attempted to stand up, only for me to stumble back down onto the bed.

"This is silly. Not a single scratch on me but I can barely stand up." I grumbled to myself.

"Hmm? Who said that" Someone said in the hallway. From the sound of their voice, it almost sounded like...

"Croagunk? is that you" I said, attempting to stand up again.

"Kek, ya got it." He said, walking in. Everyone knows Croagunk since he was one of the first members of the Wigglytuff Guild before even Pumpkin and Miya joined and runs the Swap Shop (Also, abit of a perv). A lot of pokemon asked him what his real name was, but he has never told anyone, except Wigglytuff himself. Regardless, Croagunk isn't someone to mess around when fight; Pumpkin and Miya can vouch for that.

"So, I'm guessing it was you who said that." He said, with his arms crossed. Judging by his expression, he seemed somewhat amused, but everyone knows he usually looks like that.

"Yeah, I can't stand up for some reason and my body feels like lead, weighed to the point it feels the same way as if I was sick with something."

"Heh, Well, I did hear that you destroyed the town," He said, chuckling to himself. "But I also heard that someone struck you once and you went down for some reason. Maybe that has something to do with it."

"I guess? Do you probably know what's wrong? I heard you was good at helping with certain wounds."

"Mmm, I guess I can take a look," He said, uncrossing his arms and walking towards me. At that, I got out of bed and stood, holding on to the backboard of the bed and a nearby dresser. Carefully, he took a look at me, from my arms to my ears then croaked, which was a bit worrisome since everytime he did that when checking on someone, it met he was confused and I don't blame him.

"Weird, you said your body feels weighed down, but there's not a single scratch on you...but maybe..."

Holding out his hand, a weird kind of energy form around it. What made it odd was that I couldn't feel the energy he was using. With his hand, he waved it slowly around my body until suddenly stopping around where my chest was. For a moment I thought he was going to make another pervy joke about me being a "Male" Lopunny, at which I was going to knee him in the face, but judging by his facial expression, something had him baffled.

"Geez, whoever hit you used the same technique I usually use to take people down, except theirs was more precise; a master at it even, except they didn't even leave a freakin' mark. Wow..." He said, still concentrating his power.

"So...what's wrong with me?" I said confused, still keeping my eye on him.

"Well, basically they hit you so precisely, it disabled your nervous system for a bit, just not the majors one; that would've most likely killed you. Judging from the looks of it, your body is recovering from it, just slowly, kek," He said, somewhat fascinated and amused.

"Well, I don't wanna to continue being in bed. Is there any way you can help so I can at least walk?"

"Well, I can, but it's gonna sting, kekekeh..."

"Eh...Fine. But will you please stop laughing like that?"

"No can do. You know it's my thing, kek," He said, grinning and oddly stretching his legs. "Now, hold still."

"Hold still? I am holding still! And why are you stretching your own legs? I thought you was going to- **ACK!** "

Before I could finish getting the next word out, Croagunk hit 3 different spots on my legs, which didn't hurt, before striking me in the chest, causing me to fall down to my knees and I barely even saw him do it. The hit wasn't enough for me to be winded, but it sure was enough to leave a sting...

"What. the. heck. I though you was going to help me to use my legs, not cause more pain" I yelled, holding my chest.

"Hah! I told you it was going to sting. besides, you didn't even try to stand, did ya?" He said, crossing his arms again, leaning against the wall near the door.

Grumbling, I attempted to stand up again, at which, I was able to this time. Seeing that I was able to stand, Croagunk laughed to himself. "Kekekeh, Well?"

"Ugh, Alright, Alright, fine. Thanks for the help." I said. "But I'm not hugging you this time.

"Aww, come on. It's not like I'm going to do anything. " He said, trying to seem sincere, which I know he's far from it.

"Nope, besides Esper would probably kill you if you made another joke."

"Tck, sad, but true," He said, with a disappointed look. Knowing how much of a perv Croagunk is, he usually mentions that he likes Tsareenas and, of course, Lopunnies the most, saying that they are the hottest kind of pokemon, and despite me being Male...well...It doesn't stop the fact that a Lopunny.

"Wait, I just realized something..." I said, looking at Croagunk who looked back at me confused. "If you're here, that means..."

"Yep, the recruits just got back a moment ago, " He said pointing behind him, towards the Main Room. "And yes, you kids are back safely too."

"Oh man, I should go see them, you guys been on that Expedition for a while," I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, we ran into some interesting stuff, but I'ma save that for another time, kekeh," he said, grinning.

"Yeah, besides, I need to think about a few things before everyone gets here in a few. If you like, you can listen in. Tell Bidoof, Sunflora, and the others if you like, but please, could you sent the recruits to the First Floor? This stuff is beyond them."

"Heh, will do." He said getting of the wall, uncrossing his arms. "I'll leave ya to your thinking."

"Alright and thanks, I mean it" I said, at which he nodded.

"No prob." He said as he walked out the door.

After spending a few minutes thinking on how I would go about explain the dream, I started to hear commotion going on the the Main Room. At first, I thought it was the recruit, but hearing the voices closely, I knew queen was back, right on queue. Getting up, I began making my way there, though, I wasn't sure how everyone would react after what happened, especially how Queen described it.

Walking into the main room, it seemed everyone was talking amongst themselves. Some were sitting in chairs that was brought in by Pumpkin and Miya while others remained standing. The room itself seemed to have changed about after 3 days since it's much cleaner than the time time the windows were busted by my Melody-infused voice.

After taking a closer look, I saw some of them were bandaged up like Chatot and his right wing, Kaznus back legs, Kokoro's front right paws, and another Sylveon with a bandage around their abdomen and back. It was honestly a painful sight to look at...

What made it even more painful was the fact Esper wasn't here, which meant she was hiding; I'll look for her later...

"Queen, is he really up?" Chatot asked curiously.

"Yes, I just talked to him about 4-5 minutes ago, but now that I think about it, he might need help getting out of bed. Let me go check on hi...OH! Lilo!"

Hearing him call me, everyone stopped talking and turned to my direction.

"...I-"

Before I could get anything out, everyone suddenly rushed at me and before I knew it, I was being hugged by everyone in the room.

"LILOXI! YOU'RE UP! we though you would never wake up! Don't scare us like that!" Wigglytuff said.

"Yeah, you really had us going there," Kaznus said, as they hugged me even more.

"Please try not to get yourself killed, I don't want ya dying on me yet. I just joined the team!" Kokoro said, grinning.

Despite everyone hugging me, I couldn't bring myself to smile. Each one of them was hurt because of me, because I lost control and let my emotions take control of me.

After they finished hugging me, they all saw my expression and immediately their expression went from relieved to being completely confused.

"What's wrong, Liloxi?" Pumpkin asked, looking up at me. Other than Queen, I knew he understood there was something bothering me and at times, it's hard to hide it.

"You all...got hurt because of me, didn't you..." I said, taking another look at everyone. At that, everyone went silent, trying to figure out something to say.

"Lilo, remember, I explained what happened when you lost control," Queen said, frowning.

"Telling me is one thing...but seeing it with my own eyes is another." I said. The only thing I could focus on was the fact they each one of them were wounded in some way because of me.

"Hey don't worry about it, we know you didn't mean to try to hurt us. If anyone else has that kind of power, I'm sure the same thing would have happened to them," Chatot said, trying to sound reassuring. "Everyone fought to try and calm you down and it was for a noble cause too. Besides we're all alive that's what matters."

"Kek, I didn't see the fight, but Judging how everyone is so happy to see you, I'd say they're happy you're back." Croagunk, making his usual appearance. Behind him, were the rest of the gang: Sunflora, Bidoof, Loudred, Chimecho and the others. Honestly, despite everything, I wasn't surprised that Croagunk actually brought the entire gang in record time.

"Hey I fought too and I don't even know much about you, other than what my mother told me," The Sylveon said, smiling. Her tone was very carefree which seemed odd considering how wounded she was too. "The name's Sukura by the way."

"Well, thank you and nice to meet you...but now that I think about it, where's mum? I see just about everyone in here, I don't see her."

The moment I mentioned her, everyone went silent again, some with an uneasy look. I couldn't tell if they were looking at me that way because something happened to her or the fact that I was more worried about her.

"I was afraid you might ask..." Miya said, her face scrunched up with a hint of fear.

"Why's that?"

"Mmm, I told her not to come in yet because...well..."

Sighing, Miya turns, putting her hand up by her face and calls out towards the stairs. "JAZZ, you can come down now!"

With that, I turn my head towards the stairs and watch as Mum makes her way down. At first I was very happy to see she was ok, but the moment she turned about, my heart sunk.

Everyone knows that Mum, or Jazz in this case, is a Ghost Type and Ghost Types are impervious to physical hurt, however, when she came down, all I could see were the bandages. Her chest had bandages around her all the way up to her neck and her hands were bandaged around it to the point that they even covered them. What made it even worse was the fact that the bandages around her neck had a dark aura emitting from it, which seemed to cause her slight pain when she turned towards me...What have I done...

"Lilo! you're awake! I'm so glad!" She said smiling as she made her way to me. As soon as she got to me, I couldn't bare to look at her and just hung my head low as I started to tear up. She then proceeds to lift up my head and look into my teary eyes.

"Lilo...I know you're upset because you feel like you've hurt be, but it's not as bad as you think."

"Mum, look at you! You're covered in bandages and you're a GHOST! You can't believe I did this to you...to all of you..." I said, as more tears started to run down my cheek. She then hugs me and kisses my forehead. It's amazing how warm her hugs are despite being made mostly out of ice.

"Sweetheart, We know you didn't mean to do any of this. The ability you have is very powerful and I knew what was getting myself into when I decided to tell Mayor Wigglytuff here to give you that key."

"Wait, so I was right. Wigglytuff, you knew about all of this, didn't you?"

"Well, not all of it," He said as he thought about it. "But I did know Jazz had something in store for you and I gave Pumpkin and Miya some details about it, asking them to lead you in the right direction. We knew that whatever Jazz had for you was important and did what we could to push you in the right direction."

"But what about the rumor of the ability? Did you also know what my ability was...?"

"Well, not exactly," Jazz said, as she breaks the hug and looks at me. "I knew you possessed a very powerful ability judging from the amount of power you was generating since you were just born, but I didn't know what kind of power it is, well, until it happen, of course."

"But why didn't you tell me I had this power?"

"Because...she made a promise..."

Looking over behind Mum, A small, shady void began forming around on the ground. Noticing it, everyone moved back as a Pokemon began to slowly emerge out of the void. Normally, I or anyone else would have assumed a Ghost type Pokemon would have made it's way in, but as the void dissipated, the form of the Pokemon began to show itself, revealing a Roselia, however, Unlike other Roselias, she was one I have never seen before.

Most Roselias I have seen usually had one Red Rose on the left and one Blue Rose on the right, unless they were shiny, of course, but as the void continued to wash itself away from her, the color of her roses began to show, displaying a White Rose on the left and a Black one on the right. What made her very unique was the fact that she had actual hair, something I have not seen in a long time and it was very clear she was female. Despite all of this, she was almost as tall as Mum, standing a little more than 3 feet, which was very unusual for a Roselia.

After the darkness fully washed away from her, she opens her eyes, revealing her deep Ice blue eyes, ones that looked exactly like mine. Upon seeing her, Mum, turns around with a rather stunned-look on her face and she stood there looking towards our direction. I could feel Mum's hand shaking as she held onto one of my arms. It was almost impossible to tell if she was afraid or shock to see someone like that. Regardless, All I know is that the Pokemon in front of me was most likely the one I needed to see.

"Promise?...wait, I remember asking you something about that Mum, but you wouldn't tell me, why?" I asked, looking at her.

"because...well..."

"We made a promise years ago that she would not tell you until the time was right, and well, now's the time," The Roselia said, walking towards us.

"Wait...who are you?"

"You don't... _ ***sigh***_...Jazz, I must say, you did a good job a keeping everything a secret," She said, with a mixture of amazement and extreme disappointment. "But from what I'm hearing, I'm guessing you didn't tell him anything about me."

"Actually, quite the opposite..." Jazz said, looking down. The tone of her voice was rather soft and slightly different, which seemed interesting to me. Anyone would have easily passed it off, but the way she said that is rather familiar to me...

"Hmm? How much does he know of me?"

"Well, I could tell you, but there's one thing in particular that I told him one day during one of our walks around "Cold Cider Hill", something that will explain everything to him...something you two love to use." She said, as she turns to me. I couldn't help but to give her a confused look since she's told me many things when we walked to gather that area, but looking at the Roselia, I saw a smile run across her face as she looks at one of her roses.

"Clever, very clever Jazz," She said and she walked closer to us.

Hold out one her rose, Ice began to develop around it as she began channeling her power deep within herself. As the power grew, the temperature of the room began to drop rapidly to the point everyone was able to see their breath. As her power intensifies, she then channels all of it towards her rose and immediately the front part of her rose burst into a bright-blue flame, causing everyone's eyes to grow wide as they watched the flame dance around on the petals of her rose without causing any damage to her. Holding my hand out, the some of the flames jumps to my hand and continues to burn brightly as it dances around my palm.

"This flame...It's Frostfire..." I said, looking at it closely. "Wait, I remember, Mum told me that there was no one who has been able to successfully use this ability, except me and...Wait...MOM?!"

"Heh...I'm glad to finally see you again son, " She said, smiling.

"But...I-you..." Unable to get the correct words out, immediately I dismissed the flame, got on my knees and hugging her, which surprised her. Around us, I here some Pokemon saying "Awww", most likely Sunflora, Queen, and Wigglytuff.

"Wait, I'm surprised..." She said as she hugs be back.

"Don't be, Mum...or well Jazz, wait, no...I'm not changing that, Mum told me so much about you. you're all she ever talks about, even taught me some things you used to know.

"Heh, why am I not surprised," She said, chuckling.

After I hugged her, I got back on my feet, but as I did, I noticed that Mum was still standing in front of Mom, her eyes kept on her. Usually when Mum has her eyes locked onto someone, it meant that they were in for the fight of their life.

"Jazz...I know, I shouldn't be here, I shouldn't even be alive right now, but I am. I understand if you wa-" Before she could get the words out, Mum suddenly lowers herself and hugs her tightly, kissing Mom on the cheek and whispers "Welcome home, Sophie", causing Mom to smile happily and hug Mum back. I wasn't sure if it was just me, but I thought I saw Mum's Icy horns and Mom's Roses glow as they hugged each other.

" _ ***Ahem***_ , A-Alright, I think that's enough Family-Bonding time for one day," Chatot Interrupted, which caused Mum and Mom (Yes, confusing) to blush, which was a first since I've never seen Mum blush before; I didn't know it was possible considering she's suppose to be hollow inside. "Liloxi, wasn't there something you wanted to tell us?"

"OH! You're right, there is," I said, suddenly remembering everything that had happened. "But, what about to tell you, you most likely won't believe me."

"Lay it on us!" Kokoro said, seeming rather confident.

"Alright, well, According to Queen, I was sleep for about...3 days, right?"

"Yeah, but about it Zero?" Pumpkin said as he sat next to Miya to listen.

"Well... for about 4 years now, I've been in contact with a Pokemon who roams through my Dreams. She apparently have been with me my whole life, but I was only able to suddenly get in contact with her after I met my wife, Esper."

"My goodness, you're married," Mom said, grinning. "Geez, I've been away longer than I thought."

"Well, I guess it may be a bit soon to tell you that you're also a grandmother?" I said, laughing nervously. To my surprise, it made her grin even wider.

"Not at all, I can't wait to see them"

"Heh, will do. Anyways, She told me that she was there for a purpose...no, all of them were there for a purpose."

"All of 'em? all of who?" Bidoof said, finally speaking up.

"All of the pokemon who's lives were were before me. Everyone who lived together with their soulmate successfully and unsuccessfully."

"Kek, so you're telling us that, not just one, but many Pokemon has been roaming around in your dreams, but you was only able to talk to one of them after meeting your wife and that you had a purpose involving their lives as Soulmates?" Croagunk said as he did his usually thing and leaned against the wall with his arms cross.

"Uh...Yeah, pretty much."

"...HA! What kind of dream is th-" Before he could finish the word, a Leaf suddenly lodges itself into the wall, cracking it to the point the wall seemed like it was about to split in two right next to Croagunk's head. Unnervingly, he looks at the leaf, then looks at Miya who apparently was the one who throw it and shrugs. "Alright, Alright, continue."

"Well, The reason why I'm telling you all of this is because...I'm suppose to be the "last hope", the only one who is able to take down the threat that is coming.

Looking over, I noticed that Mom's started to narrow, as if she knew what I was talking about, Which could me only one thing...

"I also was suppose to tell someone here..." I said as I turn my attention to my mother. "...that "The Maiden" sent me..."

At that, her eyes grew wide, completely in shock, then suddenly holds her head up and closes her eyes as if she was recalling something. "Melody."

"...Who?" Sukura said as she tilts her head.

"Melody, The Primarina...One of the Five Legendary Heroes..." Wigglytuff said. Amazingly, he was very shocked as her heard her name, almost as if he knew her.

"W-wait, that name...I remember that name, wasn't she One of the Five who helped save the world years ago?" Miya said, looking just as stunned as Wigglytuff.

"Yes, she was, I remember her, and I'm sure you do too Wigglytuff" Chatot said, thinking to himself.

Suddenly, Miya walks up to my mother and narrowed his eyes at her. "Wait a minute..."

Opening her eyes, she then looks at Miya. "Yes?"

"...You're her, aren't you..." She said, keeping her eyes on my mother.

Oddly, she smiles at Miya and crosses her arm. "You tell me, you're smart, I should know."

"You should kn-...Wait a moment," She said and she frantically runs over to me. "Zero, I've never asked you this before, but how old are you..."

"Uh...15?"

At hearing that, Miya gives me a shocked look and then slowly turns to my mother. "Y-y-you're Rosa, aren't you?!"

"Heh, I told you that you were smart, Miya. You always have been ever since you was little," She said, nodding.

Upon hearing this, commotion started to break out amongst everyone as they try to gather way they just heard.

"Wait, Isn't Rosa also one of the Five Legends? I remember hearing about her, she was also a Famous Explorer." Loudred said as he chatted along with Sunflora and the gang.

"I heard of that name myself, I remember some of the locals talking about her," Kokoro said, trying to remember. "She also helped explore some of the unmarked areas on the Island.

"That can't be possible..." Chatot said to himself.

"Somehow, it is, Chatot," Wigglytuff said, looking up at him. Apparently Chatot had perched himself on top of wigglytuff's head and interestingly made himself comfortable.

"But...I heard all of the legends died protecting the world, I hav-or had records of it at the City Hall!" Kaznus said. I remember him showing me the records of the Legends as he went through the Archives, which he did on a daily basis.

"Well, no. Only my...husband did..." Mom said, looking look away from everyone. The way she looked and said that was, not of sorrow or remorse, but that of guilt...why is that?

"Ok, ok, everyone calm down for a moment." Queen said, speaking up after a while. To my surprise, everyone apparently heard him and quiet down. "There were Five Legends, right? One was Melody who apparently talks to Lilo here within his Dreams, the second is right in front of us, The third has to me Rosa's Husband, which is Lilo's Father. Then who are the last two?

"One of them I'm sure most of you know already know. He's technically the face of most Exploration Teams from what I've heard over the years." Rosa said, pointing to one of the posters one of the walls that one of the recruits might've left.

"Right! Of course! Jynx, The Leader of the Crescent Federation. He was there as well!" Chatot said, looking at the poster. "He did tell me that he didn't like talking about what happened, but he is definitely one of the Legends."

"Alright, well, that's Four. Now, who's that last one?" Queen said, looking back at Rosa.

"Well, All of you are most likely too young to know who she is, but the last member's name was 'Vice' the Ratatta."

"Wait, timeout." I said, trying to process what I just heard. "You're telling me that my old sparring partner, the one who Queen and I met back on Temporal Tower and saved us was, Miss **_'Flirts-a-lot'_** is one of the Legends?"

"Oh ho~, so you're telling me you've met Vice? Interesting." Rosa said as she laughs to herself. "Very odd for her to show her face to anyone; she usually lurk around in the shadows, literally."

"Yeah, well, I met her and she is one powerful Ratatta." I said, as I remember one of our sparring match. It almost ended with me being one-shotted by her after she tried to use Attract on me like she usually did until I was finally able to resist it. "But let's not get side-tracked her. The reason why I wanted you guys to knew about this is because There are two Pokemon I need to locate and I can't do it alone. These Pokemon we last seen almost a century ago or so ago, but from what I've heard, they've only moved reason why I'm trying to find this is because hundreds of years ago, two Pokemon who were in love decided talk on a task, a gift, and a curse. The gift was that they were granted to be in love forever. The catch was that their love were only allowed to live on to the next pair of Pokemon and were destined to find each other no matter, but if one were to reject the other, their soul would crack until it broke, killing them both. The task? They were to promise to help the last of the pair in confronting their child who was to soon awaken, however, the one who hold "The Heart of Emotions" will end it all."

"...The Heart of Emotions." Rosa said, as she looks down. The was she repeated it sounded like oddly sad.

"Yeah, According to Melody, it was an ability that I am suppose to have because according to Melody, I am the last of the cursed ones."

"Funny...that ability, that's your father's ability." She said lifting her head up and looks at me. "15 years ago, no too long after you were born, we were aware of the story and when we knew that the ability that was needed to save everyone was the same ability your father had, we decided to try and confront the child as he laid dormant, waiting for someone to enter. Thought some of us thought it was not a good idea, we had no choice as disasters were happening left and right because of the child, despite being dormant, or so we thought. Apparently, the child was already ready to lay siege on the world and everyone one it, but not without first meeting the one who possessed The Heart of Emotions, which unfortunately was your father. Despite having that ability and our combined efforts, the Child was too strong and we knew we were good as dead...until your father, as noble as he is, used Healing wish and saved all of us."

"So that's what really happened." Chatot said as he processed everything he just heard.

"Apparently, but there's one problem. I don't have my Father's ability," I said, Frowning.

"You don't, you have My Ability, Liloxi," She said, as she looks at her roses. "The Heart of Darkness"

"That can't be good..." Queen said, scratching his head. "Without his father's ability, how can he saved the world?"

"I'm not sure, but there must be a way." Rosa said, looking back up at everyone. "If anything, I think you should go and pay Melody a Visit when you can."

"Wait, Melody is alive?!" I said, unable to believe what I just heard. From what I gathered, everyone who was within me all died, but melody is still alive? how...

"Yes, but I have no idea where she is. Knowing her, she's hidden herself well for me not to be able to know where she is."

"I'll be sure to do that, but first, I need to find someone...someone very special to one of the Pokemon who resides within me. a Sableye name 'Jade'".

"Wait, I know that name! That's Crescent's Daughter!" Rosa said as she looks at me. "Are you telling me that my old master is with you?"

"Yes, he is, along with many others." I said, nodding.

"That can't be possible. He wasn't married, nor was he with anyone."

"He had a Soulmate by the name is Rune, an Outlaw, but he as well as her ended up dying int he same location. Besides, I'm telling you everything that was told to me, you guys have to believe me."

"Well, it's hard to believe you when there is no proof that you're able to connect to any of these Pokemon you're talking about," Kokoro said as she lay down on a few of the chairs in the room.

"Actually, before I locked up his secrets within the artifact, I did sense multiple presences within him," Jazz said, turning to me. "So I believe him."

"Well, I can't say I do, it's hard to go off of words, ya know" Croagunk croaked with a lazy tone.

"...Actually, I do have proof. It's something that was given to me by Crescent himself days ago." I said as I stepped forward. Lowering by head, I began to channel my power towards my forehead, just as Crescent instructed me to do. Within moments, I began to feel Crescent's symbol of a crescent moon with 3 slashes across it make itself known to everyone within the room. Dismissing the symbol, I lifted up my head and looked at everyone only to see that they were all staring at me, unable to speak.

"You...do have Crescent within you...as well as many others. You are one amazing child. Rosa said as she continued to look at the area where the symbol used to be.

"I wouldn't be if I didn't have amazing parents," I said looking at her than at Mum, which oddly made her blush again. "But know you all know everything that was told to me and I need you guys help to find the couple. Are you guys in?"

At first, everyone looked at one another, as if they were waiting for someone to say something, but out of nowhere, everyone shouted "Yeah!" as if they all went back to being recruit for a day; I couldn't help but smile.

"Wow, heh, thanks guys, This really means a lot to me and everyone who I carry within me, I'm sure they'll be grateful" I said happily.

"Of course, we're always here for you." Queen said as I feel his aura binding itself with mine. It's a rather comforting feeling. "But where do we start?"

"The couple, a Jirachi and a Mawile, was last seen by a beach near Foggy Forest. I'm not sure if they're still there, but it's our best bet."

"Should we go now?" Sunflora said curiously, speaking for the first time.

"Not yet, first we need to repair the town since it is the center of all world, but before that, I need to see my children first."


	12. Chapter 11 - An Old Rivalry

Discord: Graff(Liloxi)#3475  
Deviantart: Graffiiti3000 (can't display the link for some reason.)  
If you guys would like to Join the team or even just be apart of the story, please add me on discord, pm, or note me and ill tell you the details.

And when you thought it couldn't get any more suspenseful. The secrets are going to come out...

* * *

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration**

Chapter 11: An Old Rivalry

Just when you think that after all of the craziness that happened recently in your life, things would return back to normal...but that's not the case, at least, not for us; not by a long shot. For years, I thought that after the war, it would be peaceful again. No one would have to worry, no one would have to be scared that the world was coming to an end again, heck, I even believed that I would just live my life with my family and it would be perfect the way it was...but again, _that wasn't the case_.

After meeting up together in the main room, I thought it was a good time to see my children since I haven't seen them in quite a while. The only reason why it's been a while is because of everything that has been going on since heading out to Blizzard Island.

After heading upstairs, It was clear that the entire Expedition Squad made up of the recruits was back, but what surprised me was the fact that some of them were injured. Before going on an Expedition, we know the dangers that can and will occur when exploring certain territory, but the way they were injured just didn't seem normal, possibly due to the amount of them that were.

Over to my side, Croagunk crosses his arms and leans against the wall, apparently following me up there. His face was way too serious for my liking since he's rarely like that.

"What happened to the recru-"

"We were all attacked," He said before I could finish, keeping his eyes fixed on the recruits as they chat with one another. "Something...odd, veiled in darkness attack a good portion of us."

"What do you mean by 'odd'? what could have done this?" I said, looking at him.

"I'm not sure, really, because it was moving way too quickly, even for me," he said, frowning at the thought. "We all tried to land a hit on it, even Bidoof, Sunflora, Corphish, Loudred, and the others, but none of us came close. Not even a single scratch."

"That sounds unreal," I said, trying to picture the idea of that. Honestly, something strong enough to take down an entire Expeditionary Force without a single scratch is quite odd. What was the reason for it in the first place?

"You're one to talk. You took down everyone who was here that was trying to help you from whatever you turned into. I'm actually more worried about that then what attacked us." He said, uncrossing his arms. "But I know ya just as well as anyone else. That power that formed within you had to be very unstable. I know you wouldn't hurt anyone, well, unless it was necessary. "

"Oh, well...thanks, I guess?" I said, giving him an awkward look, at which he chuckles.

"Heh, All I'm trying to say is if it really came down to something that mattered the most to you, you would fight for it, yeah?"

"huh...guess you're right," I said, turning my attention away from him and looks down at the floor, thinking about what he said. Those words alone made me think about what Queen said happened to me, heck, even made me think about what happened at Temporal Tower; **-everything-** that had happened...

"Anyways, don't worry about it. Your kids are in the back and I'm sure they would like to see you. Besides if-..."

The moment Croagunk stop speaking, I turned and noticed that he was looking towards the stairwell. Standing there was Miya, Queen, and Rosa, my mother, but her expression was rather judgmental, though her composure was the same as it was when she showed up. "You're the Croagunk from downstairs, right?"

"Yeah, the name is 'Nife'." he said. Again, he had a serious look on his face and it was really making me uncomfortable.

"Wait, I didn't know you ha-" Looking at me for a moment, he holds his hand up at me and shakes his head before turning his attention back to my mother.

"Outside?"

"Yeah," She said as she makes her way up, followed by Miya and Queen.

"Wait what's going on?" I questioned, trying to get an answer out of either one of them. Croagunk then walks over and pats my shoulder.

"It's nothing, just something your mother wanted to ask me, that's all" He said, managing a smile. That moment just then was making me worried, but despite it all, Croagunk is not a troublemaker. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's not something serious...hopefully. "If you need me, we'll be upfront, not too far from the building."

"Alright, but behave yourself out there," I said, nodding to him.

"Kek...no guarantees..." He said, giving a rather unsure look. Before I could question as to why he said that, he immediately put his hands together, making a hand-gesture similar to what Vice would use when fighting me and quickly fade down into a pool of darkness. At first I would it was unusual that he was able to do that while on the first floor, but elements such as [Dark], [Psychic], and [Ghost] don't play by the same rules as any other element. If anything, I'll check on them after I go see the kids.

Making my way through the crowd of Pokemon (Around 25 of them), I managed to spot the triplets in the back talking with one another.

Blake [Fire/Fighting], our Flareon son who actually looks a lot like me, was the first to be born out of three and way more bolder than his triplet brother and sister, especially if a "cute guy" (as he says) goes by him. Funny enough, he loves to tease his bother, as he suspects he may actually like other guys too, which I know is not true, but he's on to something. Regardless, when it comes to fighting, he's the first to rush into battle and actually stands upright whenever he is fighting.  
Bolt [Electric/Psychic] our Jolteon son, the second one to be born, is known for his "cool, calm, and collective" personality and tends to act like the Leader between the three, as it's usually the debate between them (other than "Who's the oldest", and no, we never told them the order.). Like his mother, he relies a lot on the gem on his forehead, but unlike her, his power comes from within him (he'll figure it out soon). Despite it all, He actually does not like to fight very much and prefers to study artifacts and read books, which reminds me...I need to get him a new pair of glasses  
Last, but not least is Mirage [Water/Dark?], the third to be born, our Buneary Daughter. Despite her looks, she's very upbeat and creative and tends to try and make friends wherever she goes. Just like bolt and her mother, she too has the same gem on her forehead, but deep purple and channels an odd power that resembles [Dark] Power, which she uses to make her levitate from time to time. Unlike other Bunearies and even Blake, her fur tuffs turned out black and had a 4 very fade markings on her forehead, two on one side of her gem and two on the other. Though, now that i think about it, she looks a lot like Mum, especially with the {Friend bow} tied around her waist that Mum bought her. Sneaky.

Despite the conversation they were having, I could tell they were somewhat injured. Blake had bandages tied around his forearms, almost as if he did that on purpose, except if it wasn't for the fact that you could see that it had been bleeding a bit. Bolt, too, had a bandage tied around his back leg, but overall, he seemed fine. Unlike the other two, Mirage had one around her waist. Seeing that there isn't any signs that she was bleed, she could have well been hit at a weak spot and bruised there as shes weak against physical moves. Honestly, the sight of it was hard to see, but seeing how upbeat they were, I was more glad that they were ok.

"Kids!"

"Dad!" They all said at once. Kneeling down and opening up my arms, they all rushed in for a hug, all at once. I was a good thing I was strong physically or i would have fell over; Blake alone was a lot to handle.

"Hahaha, how have you guys been? what happened to you guys on the expedition?"

"We've been doing well these past few months, but that Expedition was very quite the experience," Bolt said, adjusting his glasses. "However, we did run into a slight 'mishap', if you know what I mean."

"yeah, I saw you guys were bandaged up."

"Mhm, but we're fine. How's Mom been doing? Is she here too?"

The moment they asked about there mother, I began to remember what Queen said she did and how she reacted. Knowing her, I know she ran, but I can't let the kids know...at least not until I find her. "Uhh...she went with a few of the locals to get supplies to help rebuild the town properly. But while she's out, I thought it would be nice to check up on you guys, which reminds me, did one of you get to see what attacked you?"

"Nah, the freakin' thing was way too fast. I couldn't even block any of it's attack" Blake scuffed. "It was weird that it just attacked us randomly."

"Yeah, it even got a good hit on me, but other than that, we're great!" Mirage said, smiling brightly. "We were able to find some good stuff in some of the dungeon was were at."

"Sweet! it may help you guys on your next exploration." I said, giving them a smile. "Though if anything attacks you again..."

"Pops, please, we can handle ourselves," Blake grumbled, which only made me laugh. "Besides, we're 2 years old, we're adults now."

"I agree, besides, I'm sure you have more pressing matters to attend to than to baby us, father, like the town, perhaps?" Bolt said, reminding me of what happened days ago.

"Wait, how did you guys know about that?"

"Well, you can't miss the clouds of smoke coming from town when reaching the crossroads," Mirage shrugged.

"That and the freakin' Feds are everywhere. it was hard enough trying to get here, imagine trying to get to town. That's not happening, not even by a long shot." Blake said, frowning at the thought.

"Goodness...well it's a good thing you guys told me. Queen, your Grandmothers, and I need to get into town and help repair it. Besides, I know who to talk to to let us through.

"...Grandmothers?" Mirage said, tilting her head.

"Right...uh, You know Jazz, or grandmum raised me since I was born, right?"

"Yes, and I'm still not convinced that's our grandmother by blood, but I still love her," Bolt said with the most honest smile on his face.

"Well, you're correct, she isn't-"

"I knew it!" He said, as if he had answered a question of a lifetime; at least for him.

"Alright, Alright, but recently, **just recently** , my actually mother, your grandmother by blood, showed up today.

"Wait, what!" They all said, as they looked at each other.

"Yep, and it seems she's going to be staying for a bit."

At that moment, a slight "boom!" was heard from a distance, followed by the ground shaking a bit. The shaking was enough to make some of the recruits look around with a confused look on their faces. It almost sounded like it came from the crossroad, which started to make me worry.

"What the heck was that?" Blake said, looking around at the ceiling.

"I'm not sure," Bolt said as he looking around himself.

"Probably some digletts or dugtrios going by," Mirage said, agreeing with her own answer.

"Huh. Anyways, where's our other Grandmother, Pops," Blake said, each one of them looks at me with wide eye.

"Heh, well she's-" Before I could get the words out, a huge explosion went off near the entrance of the guild, causing the entire place to shake as if someone used had used Earthquake in the building. The explosion was loud enough to cause everyone to flinch as it sent a bunch of rock flying into the building. Judging from it, it was definitely coming from outside, in found of the build. Croagunk and the others are out there...

"Crap..." I said, looking towards the entrance. "I knew I should have went out there..."

"Dad, what's going on?" Bolt said, giving me a wary look.

"Nothing, I need to go outside for a moment, you guys stay in here, but if the explosion get any worse, go get Pumpkin and Miya or the Mayors right away."

As much as they wants to object, Blake knew better and cut the others off before they could speak. "Tck...alright, but be careful out there, Pops. We heard what happened to you recently and the last thing we want is for anything to happen to you."

"Don't worry, I'll be safe," I said, as I hug them once more before standing up. "Just need to see how 'non-serious' that question your Grandmother needed to ask him."

Heading outside, I was immediately greeted by another small explosion near the Guild Base, followed by a ton of smoke covering the entrance. Walking out, I fanned the smoke away from the eyes and as soon as I was able to see, I realized that the ground below the ledge I was standing on looked like a warzone. There was craters scattered about, trees knocked down, and poison pins embedded everywhere in the ground, all the way out as far as the crossroads. Looking over Queen and Miya was already looking at me, both without much of an expression on their faces, as if they knew this was coming.

"Should I even ask what happened here," I said, looking back out at the front of the place.

"It's kinda hard to explain," Queen said, scratching his head. "Mostly because I don't know too much about all of this."

"Same here, but we do at least know some of why this started," Miya said, looking over the ledge.

"I would like to hear it because I'm honestly tired of asking questions." I said, crossing my arms. "It's like there's always something going on that i don't know about."

Out of nowhere, a blur suddenly flies overhead and hits the ground in front of the guild base. Taking another close look, I realized that it was Croagunk that was hurled as was able to catch his footing, just barely. He looked badly hurt from where I was stand as a few poison pins was sticking out of his shoulder. From the looks of it, the Pins were actually causing him pain which was highly unusual. Right after, Mom suddenly appears, jumping over the Guild Base and landing on the walkway below the steps between us and him. Her presence was oddly eerie, even for me and her body seemed to shimmer with darkness as if your eyes was unable to focus on her.

"What the heck...? Croagunk! are you ok?!" Attempting to run towards downstairs towards them, Queen suddenly grabs my arm before I could make it to the first step. "Wh-Queen, what are you doing?! We need to stop them!"

"No need to. Besides, this is between them." He said, bluntly. Honestly, it wasn't like him to not help anyone, but at the same time there has to be a good reason for it.

"Why can't we stop this fight?! It's getting out of hand!"

"Because she's testing him," Miya said as she watch Mom slowly watch up to Croagunk.

"Testing him? what do you mean?"

"They're both from different Clans," Queen said, as he let's go of my arm. "Clans that once originated with the Humans but Pokemon soon adopted. It was used to form group that stuck close like families, but their purpose for forming it was for either good or evil. The humans that formed these clans called themselves 'Ninjas' many years ago, but Pokemon called themselves 'Taiguis'.

"Taigui? that's a odd name," I said, frowning. "But despite being good or bad, what was these Clans sole purpose?"

"Well For evil, to destroy the world, but as for the good, to stop it from being destroyed. You know, the typical stuff," Miya said, shrugging. "But each member was loyal to which side they choose and there's no exception nowadays even though there's probably only a hand-full on each side that still exist. All members were taught some very powerful stuff, things that are even foreign to our power as Pokemon."

"I see what you mean...but if I heard correctly, you said that Mom and Croagunk were from different clans. Who's on the good side and who's with the Evil?"

"Your mother is in a clan associated with the good side known as the '平和の森' or 'Peace Forest [ _Heiwa no mori_ ]'," Miya said, gesturing towards my mother. "But Croagunk is, or maybe, was in a clan called '有毒な沼' or 'Toxic Swamp [ _Yūdokuna shitchi_ ]'. Ironically, those clans just so happen to be rivals as well."

"Well that even more reason to stop them!" I exclaimed. Looking back over my shoulder, I noticed that my mother had stopped walking and Croagunk had his eyes fixed on her while holding his shoulder that had the toxic pins in it.

"No Lilo, just watch. Trust me." Queen said, managing a confident smile. Really, If it was anyone else, I would have ignored it, but the fact that Queen said that, I decided to hear him out and watch.

Within moments, Mom's entire body flickers and suddenly vanishes as the air around us started to drop in temperature. Looking around, there was no trace of her, but the fact that air had dropped in temperature, I knew she was still around. After a few moments of complete silence, my mother reappears in front of Croagunk. Before he could move she kicks him upwards with blinding speed, faster than he could react and sends him flying straight up into the air. Within a blink of an eye, she then jumps quickly into the air and spikes Croagunk with a punch into the ground. The first of the impact was so hard that it left a crater bigger than the others. Landing, she then walks up to Croagunk, who is barely conscious and holds him up into the air using some sort of dark kinesis.

"What will you do?" She said, her voice humming eerily.

"Never...give up..." He said, weakly. At that she smiles and releasing from the kinesis, at which she catch him and lays him down onto the ground. Holding out both of her roses, she then begins channeling her energy into them, causing them to glow. Suddenly Croagunks body starts glowing as well and the wounds immediately heals, including the wound from the toxic pins. After all his wounds were heals, he slowly gets up and looks at us. "Alright, you guys can come down here now."

Without delay we all ran to them, avoiding all of the debris that littered the area. As soon as we got to them, Croagunk then greets up with a sly chuckle, his typical thing which mean he definitely was alright.

"I thought you said she wanted to ask you a question, " I said, sounding more sassy than I had realized.

"I did ask him a question and he answered it." She said, also grinning.

"Then what the heck was all of this?"

"Well, words are one thing, actions are another, but putting it to heart is what really counts so I tested him to see if he was anything like his clan and despite still being in the other clan, I trust him. He may be a Perv, but he is really loyal to you guys." She said, laughing to herself.

"Hey, When I saw what the clan was really like, I decided to separate myself from them. I thought I could make a difference in the clan by become a Expedition Leader for the Guild and little did i know it actually made somewhat of an impact of a few of them," He said, "But never would I have thought that a Legend would be rivals with my clan. To be honest, I feel it's an honor to fight you, but one thing is for sure, you are one heck of a Martial Artist and I shouldn't have expected anything less."

"Well I have to give you props for taking all those hits," She said, smiling at him. "Not many people can take that many hits, at least without dying."

"-Ahem- If you guys are done, could you pleeease go back in so i can clean this mess?" Miya said, pushing everyone along towards the guild entrance. "It's going to take about 10 mins to get this clean and I know none of you can get it done any faster, or neater for that matter.

"Hey! hold it you all. We need to talk to you guys" Said a voice coming from behind all of us. Turning around, a Kirlia and a Steenee was stand behind us, both with a uniform and sunglasses on. The Kirlia carried something called a "Rocket Launcher" over her shoulders while the Steenee had knifes sheathed next to her. Honestly, they don't need much of an introductions as it was "Kimmie the Kirlia" and "Cat the Steenee", Leaders of the {-Secret Pokemon Exploration Federation-} or S.P.E.D. if you prefer.

"Kimmie? Cat? Huh, I should have known you two were here when my kids said that the 'Feds' were here."

"Naturally." Kimmie said in a sassy tone, which was typical of her. "Besides, some has to clean up the town after a certain 'Bunny' when sleepwalking and F***ed it up."

"Yep, nice to see you against too Kimmie," I said, sounding as sarcastic as possible. "So what brings you to over here?"

"Well, as much as we wanted to charge you all for destroying even more property, your or not, we actually need you guys to check something since we got our hands full with all this S***" Cat said, pointing towards town. "There's been weird explosions, other than the ones over here, coming from Sharpedo Bluff after seeing your Wife and Daughter head that direction. We were going to check it out, but there's some weird energy blocking the way. Kimmie over here even tried to blow it up with a rocket, but it didn't even put a dent in it.

"Yep, good thing my rockets are made of psychic energy or I'd be pissed if I had to make more." She said, showing us a few of them.

"So that's what the huge explosion was the first time," I said, looking towards town. "I need to check there now, something bad must be happening."

"Hold on, you'll need us to go with you, as well as Pumpkin since he's not injured." Miya said, stopping me. "I mean, you guys are in, right?"

"Yeah, I'm in." Croagunk said confidently.

"I am too. I feel like I can be of some help," Mom said, smiling.

"You already know I'm always ready to fight by his side," Queen said, also giving me a confident smile.

"Alright, then it's settle." Miya said, nodding to me at while i nodded back to her. "I'll go get Pumpkin, the we can head out."

"Alright, prepare yourself guys," I said, looking at everyone.

"I feel like this isn't going to be easy..."


	13. Chapter 12 - Gwen's Ability

Discord: Graff(Liloxi)#3475  
If you guys would like to Join the team or even just be apart of the story, please add me on discord or note me and I'll tell you the details.

I actually started this chapter in the middle of Chapter 11 a while back and knew that this one was going to be the most dramatic out of any of the chapters so far. I think it's time to show you guys why the battle 3 years ago was so important, not only for Pumpkin and Miya, but to me (Liloxi) and someone else.

Trust me, this chapter took a lot out of me, but one of the best ones I've written, enjoy.

For pictures of the characters, please check out my DeviantArt: Graffiiti3000

* * *

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration**

 **Gwen's Distressing Ability, Heart of Emotions: Strife**

Everything that happened seemed unreal and didn't make any sense what so ever, silly even. Finding my daughter after almost 3 years, recruiting a vampiric Sylveon, seeing my mum again after so long, meeting my _real_ mom (not to mention she's part of a clan rivalry with Croagunk?), destroying the town, being the one "destined" to save a Jirachi and Mawlie's son, none of it seemed to make any sense. I will say, there were times I felt I was dreaming because too many things were happening and the month wasn't even over.

Heh...you know, the more I speak and tell about the things that happened, the more I realize that I'm getting closer to the present, but there's still a long way to go. In all honesty, I want to tell about what's happening now, but if I do, It'll be even more confused. Anyways, up until now, you barely knew anything about me, but now I think it's time you knew a thing or two about my past before I move on to one of the saddest days of my life, a day that wasn't too far off from now.

15 years ago, I grew up on Blizzard Island and was raised by the "Queen of the Island" herself, Jazz. Being raised by Jazz, or Mum (she refused me to call her mom and still do), was something I appreciated and will always appreciate down to this day. Even now, I love her very much as she's my mother to me despite the fact that she didn't give birth to me, but with my real mother in the mix, it's...something.

When I was less than a year old, she would always tell me that I was smaller than other Bunearies, but I always surprised her with the things I could do despite my size. The only issue was that since I was smaller and weaker than anyone else, I was always a target for Pokemon to pick at me and call me a freak, labeling me as an outcast; at least until Mum silenced them.

Up until the time I was 3 years old, I was supposed to have been considered an adult since Pokemon usually become adults around 1-3 years old depending on what they were, but Mum told me I was different than other Pokemon and wouldn't become one until around 9 years old. For the time being, Jazz took the time to encouraged me to go outside in the snow and explore the area since I was always afraid to go out of the house. It took quite a bit of tries but after a good dozen or so attempts, I started to actually venture out further and further away from the house each day.  
One night, I actually ventured out far enough to reach the island's frozen shores and was amazed at the sight of so much water. Wanting to swim in it, I jumped in the ocean without a second thought but little did I know, the water was **way** deeper than I thought it was going to be. The moment I went in, I was greeted by nothing but water and darkness. As soon as I realized that my fur tuffs were absorbing the water, it was too late. I started sinking faster than I could think, causing me to panic immediately. Struggling, I attempted to get back to the surface, but the more I did, the faster I sunk to the bottom of the ocean. As I was about to give up, something suddenly grabbed my wrist and before I knew it, I was back out of the water but floating about 6 feet about it. Looking up, I realize that it was Mum who pulled me out of the water. Because my curiosity got the best of me, I ended up become horribly afraid of water, but at the same time, I found out that Mum also had been watching me wandering and exploring the island each day without me noticing. From then on, I stayed close to the house and avoided water unless it was necessary.

A few years later, Around the time I was 5 years old, Mum one day decided that it was time for her to train me to actually know how to fight and face what I was afraid of, which in this case was water. She put me through a lot of intense training now and then, from the moment I started that day to the moment I knew all of her old tricks. Her method of training me however was...different. Some of which included survivability, adaptability, building resistance, focusing power, and even embracing darkness, none of which I was used to. Over time, I started to become adapted to even the harshest of conditions and ended up losing the fear of water with the use of her constantly exposing me to the very thing I was afraid of at a **Very** **Extreme** level, even without warning.

After hitting 9 years old, I started to notice that Mum wasn't watching me as much, probably since I learned to use a good amount of [Ghost] moves and was able to see her, even when hidden. Little did I know she was actually going out to the Frozen Meadow from time to time, looking out at the sea of frozen flowers. Using one of her abilities, I would make myself invisible and spend some time watching to see what she was doing out there. At times, she would stand there or look around at the flowers, mumbling something to herself as she picked one. However, there was one time I went out to see what she was doing and ended up finding her standing on the top of the hill in the center of the Meadows, singing sadly to herself with tears in her eyes. I couldn't help but watch and listen, but little did I know, the ability I was using was causing my body to flicker in and out of hiding as I was unable to focus properly while seeing her the way was she was. Trying to pull my self together, I accidentally stepped on one of the frozen flowers behind me and suddenly Mum faced towards me with a startled and surprisingly angry look, which had me horrified. Pointing towards me, she yelled out something...unusual: " _YOU...! YOU TOOK HER AWAY FROM ME AND YOU WILL PAY FOR IT, VIX!_ **{ _NATURE'S FURY}: THUNDER!_** Scared for my life, I used Teleport and went back home immediately before the enormous dark cloud that was forming above me struck me with an abnormally powerful Thunder, one that I was somehow able to see from the house despite being many miles away. From that day on, I knew Mum didn't show or tell me all she knew, from how she felt to the power she had. But at the same time I also somewhat understood the deep sorrow she was feeling, probably something from her past, but who was 'Vix'? I wasn't sure either, even after what had happened.

Months later, a pair of explorers came by the island, looking for a Pokemon named Scizor. honestly, I never knew a pokemon like that coming by the island, but little did I know, Mum actually knew who they were talking about and decided to show them where she kept the explorer. The location itself happened to be a small cave north of the island and inside just so happened to be a Scizor encased in ice. Despite not knowing much about the Scizor themselves, the two explorers asked why was he frozen and hidden inside of this cave. In response, Mum told them that he had come here taking valuable things from the island without her authorization and since he refused to tell who he was and why he was taking some of the fortunes from the island, she froze him, but enough to keep him alive. Frowning at the situation, the explorers offered to take Scizor back to the Guild Base if she was willing to unfreeze him. I knew mum had issues when it came to trusting Pokemon, but after studying them, she surprisingly trusted them and unfroze Scizor. Thinking quick, both of the explorers tied him up for safety measures just as he was about to wake up. As soon as he regained consciousness, he began flailing around, demanding one of us to let him go, but before he could get another word out, one of the explorers held out their badge and began asking him why he was taking treasures from the island. Baffled, he explained that he was a "Secret Explorer" hired by the Federation itself, but wasn't allowed to give out any more information than what he had already said. At hearing it, Mum got annoyed and started yelling at him, demanding why he didn't mention that years ago before she froze him. All he was able to say was "I'm only allowed to gave that much out to other explorers, but anyone else isn't allowed to know unless an Explorer is present." Even more annoyed with his answer, she shooed the secret explorer out and thanked the pair for taking care of the issue. On the way out, a few hostile Pokemon ambushed us at the entrance. It was very confusing as to why they did since we posed no threat previously. Regardless as to why, Mum prepared herself to fight. Before she could do anything, the pair stood in front of her and said it was ok and that they knew they were being followed, so they were more than willing to fight them off. Within no time at all, both of them took care of the Pokemon with ease and sent them running back to where they came. From then on, I knew I wanted to be an explorer, traveling the region to save people in need. Looking at Mum, I saw she had a bittersweet look in her eyes as she was already looking at me from the start. Without a word, she hugged me and told me to go ask if I could join the pair in their travels. Almost immediately, both of them said "yes" and told me to prepare for a long journey as they were just beginning theirs. On top of that, they told me I was the first member to join their team, which is something I cherish, even now. Really, who would have guessed that my adventure would have started with a Chikorita and a Shinx? Honestly, what an interesting couple.

* * *

After Miya rushed in the guild to get Pumpkin and got him caught up with what's been going on since we all talked on the 2nd floor, we all prepared ourselves on what could be happening between my daughter and my wife. It's safe to say that some weird stuff has been going on in the past week or so, but for the disaster duo themselves, Kimmie and Cat, to be worried about something strange going and not be able to do anything about it is unheard of. I've noticed that since we got the artifacts from the island, strange things have been happening lately, even more than before.

Back at the Guild, Queen and I saw that Esper was missing, but before that, Gwen was missing as well, nowhere in sight, even when I lost control of myself and destroyed the town. For Gwen to be gone then Esper, something weird had to have been going on while we were dealing with other issues. My main concern was the earthquakes that were happening and the fact that they were strong enough to shake the town. The grouns shaking like that meant there was some intense fighting going on, but for only Gwen and Esper to be in the same location and no one else only meant one thing: they were the ones fighting, but why?

The convenience of the town being such a short distance is something that I was always grateful for, but I noticed that the closer we got to Sharpedo Bluff, the more tense the atmosphere was getting, and it wasn't my imagination. Looking back, everyone was looking around as if something "invisible" was bothering them. Even the civilians around the area had a rather concerning look as they watched us go by, but that could also have been because I was the one who destroyed their shops and houses, something I planned on fixing later.

Reaching the entrance of Sharpedo Bluff, the air around us began to thicken, as if there was smoke in the air. The entrance itself was actually blocked by some strange energy, just like what Cat described but from the looks of it, it could take a potentially devastating toil on one of us if we attempted to cross through.

"Weird, I've never seen anything this," I said looking at the barrier. The distance I was from it was enough that if I so much as tripped, a good 1/3 of my body would have been completely seared from the sheer force of it.

"Liloxi, I wouldn't get too close," Mom said, stopping me from moving too close to it. "I know a bit what kind of power that is and if you so much as touch it, it's going to cause more pain than you can imagine."

"Oh...ok," I said, as I took a step back.

"From the looks of it, there's no way we can get our bodies through this without getting fried like an egg," Croagunk said, shaking his head. "I highly doubt we can even get under the barrier and I'm not being the first to know how it feels like once we get inside. So anyone have any ideas?"

Looking around, everyone seemed to have been lost in thought, trying to figure out a way to get each one of us in without getting hit by the barrier.

"Actually, I think I have an idea, but I'm going to need Rosa's help on this," Queen said as he walks up to the barrier.

"What you got in mind?" Rosa said making her way over to him.

"You said you somewhat know what this power is, right? what can you tell me about it."

"Well, for starters, my powers are similar to it, just nowhere near as potent and unstable as this," She said, holding her hips. Honestly, I was amazed she could do that even with roses for hands. "For me, touching the barrier would probably just sting and crossing through it would only do minor damage to me, but anyone else would probably die just crossing it.

"I had a feeling that power you used on Lilo was similar to this one which is why I'm going to need your help," He said, smiling brightly. For as long as I've known him, he's always been clever so it was no surprise to me.

Before Mom and Queen could start, the ground suddenly started shaking violently, causing some of the ground to start splitting. fortunately, Miya saw this and using her ridiculous amount of strength, she stomped hard enough on the ground to stop the cracks in the road from forming anymore and subsided the earthquake. Thinking that everything was fine for now, a scream was suddenly heard from inside the barrier; it was Esper's voice

"That was Esper! we need to get in there now!" I said frantically. Hearing her scream gave me chills as I only could imagine what kind of trouble she could be in. I know she's strong, but if something is causing her to be this frightened, it must be horrific.

"I know Lilo, but you have to keep your self together," Queen said, as he looks over to me before turning his attention back to my mother. "Rosa, do you think you could pry a hole in the barrier with your Roses? If so, I could use what psychic I have and keep it open until everyone is inside."

"Sure, that shouldn't be too difficult. The barrier's layer is thin so it's not an issue at all. Give me one moment."

"Alright. To be honest, I would have attempted to teleport all of us through, but my psychic isn't very strong and I know you forgot how to use that move Lilo." He said giving me a smile, which actually helped me calm down a bit. "Anyways, I'll be enough."

Walking up to the barrier, mom slowly pushes one of her Roses through the wall of energy. Watching her, I noticed that she was wincing a bit as her rose continued to go through, which meant that was hurting her more than she let on. After her first rose was through, she put the other one through, causing her to wince even more. Looking at her roses, it seemed as if someone had attempted to light them of fire, which was odd. After a moment, her expression soft and she turns and look at us.

"you guys ready? As soon as he opens the barrier up, run through."

As soon as we nodded, she began tearing through the barrier with her roses. making a hole through it, Queen used Psychic and made a ring around the borders of the hole in the barrier, keeping it open. Using more of his power, he began widening the entrance until it was big enough for us to get through, however, he was sweating as if he was lifting a ton. Quickly, each one of us ran through the entrance until all of us was through except Queen himself.

"Queen, can you make it through?" I said, as I watching him struggle to keep the entrance.

"I...I'm not sure," He said, using everything he had to keep it open. Unaware that his psychic was fading, the ring that was keeping the barrier open began flickering as he dropped down to his knees. Even though I was concerned for Esper, There was no way I was going to face whatever was in the barrier without having Queen by my side. Without giving it a second thought, I ran out of the barrier, picked up Queen and ran back through the hole just before his power gave way, closing us in.

"Well, aren't you quick," Pumpkin said, grinning.

"Heh, well, I couldn't just leave Queen out there, he's my best friend. If we're going to fight, I need him by my side." I said, at which Pumpkin nodded to me in approval. "Alright, let's go."

"Uh...Lilo?" Queen said, trying not to chuckle for some reason.

"Hmm? what is it?"

"heh, uhhh...you know you're still carrying me," He said, grinning a bit.

Embarrassed, I quickly put him down and chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I kinda forgot...anyways, let's go."

Without letting him reply, I began walking deeper into the barrier towards the cliff point of Sharpedo. Following close behind, I could hear a few of the others whispering to each other. I even could have sworn that I heard someone giggle too, which was not the time since I needed to get to my wife as quickly as possible. Although true, I didn't want to be air-headed enough to rush, possibly getting myself in danger along with Esper; that would not be good what so ever. As the whispering stopped, Miya spoke up and said something that I was beginning to notice too.

"Is it me or is it getting hot?" She said, fanning herself with her leaf.

"No, it's definitely getting hot in here, Sweetheart," Pumpkin said, as he shakes his fur.

Making it to the cliff, an ominous figure completely shrouded in darkness was stand at the edge. In their paw was Esper's arm as they dangled her over the cliff, tries her best to hold on. Listening carefully, I realized that the shadowy figure was yelling at her, asking strange questions but crying at the same time.

" _ **I SAW WHAT YOU DID! I SAW YOU BOUND MY FATHER IN CHAINS! HE COULDN'T HELP IT! WHY?! WHY ARE YOU REJECTING HIM!? WHY ARE YOU REJECTING ME!**_ "

In complete shock, I yelled out my wife's name as at which the figure turned it's head and looked at me. Looking at it, their eyes was a deep red, but with red tears streaming down their face and fire coming from her mouth. The sight of looking at it made me speechless. Although, after taking another look, something stood out the most that made my heart stop.

"P-petal-shaped ears...Gwen? Is that you?" I said, walking closer.

" _ **Stay back...**_ " She growled in a low tone. " _ **She will get what she deserves.**_ "

"Gwen...hold on, what's going on? what's wrong?"

" _ **SHE'S REJECTING US, SHE'S REJECTING YOU!**_ " She said as she starts loosening her grip.

"Wait! Wait! Gwen, what do you mean by that? She loves both of us, you know that." I said, trying to move about closer, but before I could take another step, Mom grabs my arm using a vine whip.

"Liloxi, you can't reason with her, she's not in her right mind." She whispered as I take a step back. "If this was any person, we would be able to easily talk to them or fight, but this is different. The only way we can save your wife is if I either knock your daughter unconscious or put her to sleep in time for you to catch your wife. I know it sounds a bit cruel, but it's our only options right now."

Despite not liking either idea, I nodded hesitantly. "Alright, go for it."

"Perfect. Nife, do you think you can hold her down while I use Sleep Powder?"

"Sure, but we have to do this now," He said, putting his hands together, forming a weird, purple glow around them.

"I'm help hold her down too, just say when," Miya said, preparing herself.

"I'm ready to hold her down as well," Queen said, nodding to Rosa.

" _ **Dad...you don't understand, SHE DOESN'T LOVE US!**_ " Gwen yelled as fire shoots from her mouth." _ **It's time to make her pay.**_ "

"Ok, NOW!" Rosa yelled.

Immediately, Croagunk places both of his hand down on the ground and his shadow quickly moves towards Gwen, connecting hers to his. With that, He held the same position Gwen was holding, but suddenly started to struggle as Gwen amazingly tries to break free of his Shadow Sneak. With that, Miya uses Vine Whip, making roots and vines sprout out from the ground to keep her arm and legs in place. To prevent her from breaking from the vines and roots, Queen uses Psychic to hold them in place, but it was easy to tell he was still weak from holding the barrier open.

"Alright Liloxi, go get your wife. I'll put her to sleep," Mom said, as she dashes toward Gwen.

Doing as she said, I ran towards Esper as mom puts her rose underneath Gwen's nose, releasing a Sleep Powder which was causing Gwen to lose her balance. However, before I got to Esper, Gwen Roared as loud as she could, causing the ground to shake. With that, we all flinch and attempted to cover our ears from the chilling sound her roar made.

" _ **NO! SHE HAS TO PAY!**_ " With every bit of strength she had, She shatters Queen's Psychic as if it was made of glass and uses Flamethrower to burns away the vines and roots hold her. Gaining some of her mobility back, she tears herself away from Croagunk's Shadow Sneak and lets go of Esper. Quickly I jumped towards the cliff's edge in attempt to catch Esper, but it was too late. Crying out to Esper, I watched as she started falling towards the jagged rocks below. However, out of nowhere, Pumpkin dashes pass me and throws himself off the cliff, diving straight towards Esper. As he reached Esper, he began glowing. Wings of pink light immediately sprouted from his back as his yellow fur changed to pink, turning him into his {Awoken Form}. With that, he grabs Esper under her arms and stops her from falling just in time to save her from the jagged rock below.

"Goodness, I owe you one Pumpkin..." I said to myself. If it wasn't for his quick thinking, she probably would not have made it, but...how did he know when to jump?

Seeing that Esper was saved, Gwen howls loudly, causing everyone to cringe from the sound of it. Looking at her face, more tears streamed from her eyes as she gives me a murderous, yet mournful look.

" _ **SHE SHOULDN'T HAVE BEEN SAVED!**_ "

"Oh no...nife, quick!" Rosa yelled.

"I'm on it"

Quickly Gwen rushes at me, but be for she could, Mom and Croagunk surround her, one on each side. One after the other, Croagunk jabs Gwen on the shoulder lightly, causing her to lose her footing as Mom hits her against her neck, knocking her out cold. In no time, Gwen falls over and Mom catches her, laying her softly on the ground as the shadowy aura fades from her and the barrier fades away.

"Wait, Mom, what did you-"

"Sorry Liloxi, I didn't want to take the chance of doing this the first time. She could have easily released her grip on Esper if I did, but she's fine now. She's just unconscious." Mom said, looking at Gwen.

"If you're wondering, I hit a pressure point to stop her from running at you, but other than that, she'll be back up in no time," Croagunk said, looking crossing his arms; his usual stance.

Looking up, Pumpkin flies over to us with Esper and carefully sets her down as he reaches the ground.

Relieved, I rush over to Esper, but slowed down as I watch her keep her head hung low, sobbing. Reaching out to her, she swats my hand away without even looking.

"E-Esper?"

" _What are you two..._ " She said, sobbing even more.

"What...do you mean?"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO! YOU _**AND**_ HER!" She yelled, causing everyone to stop what they were doing and turn their attention to us.

"Esper...I'm sorry, I-"

"No, I don't want to hear it from you, from her, from anyone. I'm tired of excuses. You both are monsters. ARE THE OTHER KIDS MONSTERS TOO?!

"...Esper, please listen, we came here to save y-"

"Save your breath, I'm leaving and don't bother trying to find me. trying...to save me, you can't even save your on freakin' self"

Using psychic, she shoves me to the side and walks away, heading towards Treasure Town. Unable to process what just happened, I collapsed to my knee and looked down at the ground below me. Before I knew it, I was crying deeply to myself.

"Why...why did she say that to me, to our kids, WHY!" Repeatedly, I slammed my fist into the ground, causing it to start cracking a bit but also causing my hand to bruise up and start bleeding. Queen quickly runs over to me and grabs my wrist before I could slam it into the ground. Bitterly, I tried to pull my hand free, despite it being messed up, but he then grabs my other wrist.

"Let go of me!" I yell, unable to control the tears coming down my face.

"No, Liloxi, get a hold of yourself and look at me!" Queen said and he kneels in front of me. With that, I look into his eyes as he gives me a sad look. "Lilo, you saved her, you saved your wife, that's all that matters now. You did it."

"No, I didn't do anything," I said, looking away from him. "All I wanted to do was help Gwen, save her, and explain to her what's going on, but Instead she rejected us, just like Gwen said. I couldn't even catch her in time; she would have died if Pumpkin wasn't here, but hearing what she said, it sounds like she would have rather died then continue living known that we're nothing but monsters to her.

"You're not a monster, Liloxi," Mom said, speaking up on the matter. "You have a power that is hard to control, you had it since you were born."

"I never wanted this! I never wanted any of this! All I ever wanted was to have my wife, kids, my friends and live like how we normally did. I want my life back to normal."

"Zero, since when was our life normal? Since when were we normal?" Pumpkin said, walking up to me, his body back to normal. "The only reason why I knew when to jump was because of my Dimensional Scream. It happened when my back paw accidentally tapped the barrier, burning it slightly, which thankfully it was healed when I transformed. Zero, Remember why we created Team Silver in the first place. We were the group that took in Pokemon who were different, allowing them to find their place in the world. Honestly, how many Shinxs do you know turns pink and sprout wings? How many Chikoritas do you know have the same strength as Miya? You're one-of-a-kind Zero."

"And don't let what she said get you down, you did nothing wrong." Queen said, looking into my eyes "When you transformed, you didn't know what you were doing; your daughter didn't either. So come on, let's get out of here."

"...Alright. Thank you, all of you." I said, as Queen hugs me and helps me up.

Looking over Queen's shoulder, a Pokemon, a Gallade was standing there looking towards my direction. Realizing who it, I wiped the tears from my eyes and walked towards him; It was my adopted son Kinesis.

"Kinesis, What are you doing here?"

Without a word, he walks up to me and glares at me, showing little to no expression; I could tell he wasn't happy.

"She told me what happened," He said, he face remained unchanged. "Aren't you suppose to be protecting her, not hurting her?"

Furious, Queen Jumps in front of me and summons his sword of fire, holding it up to Kinesis' neck. "Who are you? What gives you the right-"

"Queen, it's ok. This is Kinesis, my son. Esper raised him since when he was an egg before I met her," I said at which Queen cautiously de-summon his sword.

"Then why is he being so blunt like this; so one-sided?" Queen questioned, looking at the Gallade.

"He doesn't really have any emotions, and when you don't have emotions or at least lack some in certain areas, you generally go by logic," I said, looking back at Queen. "I also promised him that I would do my best to look after Esper.

"And you didn't do well enough from the looks of it. I knew I should have never trusted you." He said, looking me straight in the eyes.

"Kinesis, you know as well as I do that she will go and do what she pleases and sometimes we can't always be there to protect her.

"So what, you were never very good at protecting anyone anyways," He said, coldly.

"...Lilo, stand back for a moment," Queen said, walking up to him.

"Queen, what are you about to d-."

"Do you trust me?" he said, also looking me dead in the eyes.

"Yes. Always."

"Then please, stand back."

Listening to him, I took a step back as queen walked up to him. In his hand was a glowing aura, different from his usual power. After staring at it, I then realized that my body was reacting to it. That meant that he had his own aura channel into his hand.

"What do you want?" Kinesis said with a stern look on his face.

"You think you know what protecting is, but you don't. You think you know who we are as Pokemon, but you don't. I'm going to share a small piece of my memory with you and once I do, you'll understand how hard it is to protect someone."

"I don't care about your memory or-"

Before Kinesis could finish, Queen placed his hand against Kinesis' head, causing his eyes to suddenly glow the same color as Queen's Aura.

"Queen, what are you doing!" I shouted. Oddly enough, there was no response.

"Liloxi, don't stop him, I know what he's doing," Miya said, as she watches Queen. "Give them a minute, Queen is showing him something he may need to see."

* * *

[3 years ago, Temporal Tower]

 _(Explosion in the background, Chucks of rock and debris from the tower itself flying everywhere. Behind us, Pumpkin and Miya stood their ground as they attacked Primal Dialga with their new forms. Below, an army of Saybleye approaches with their leader, Jade, a Saybleye with dull Emerald green eyes and withered rose ear tuff holding a rose-thorn whip, possessed with darkness, marching at the front of the battle line. All around, was nothing but fire and debris; the beam we were standing on had holes blown into them from the battle above as it continued to sturdily hold itself together, keeping everything from falling into the abyss below. In front of the stairs that lead to the final battle was a Kirlia named Queen and a Buneary named Liloxi; me. Both stood there, sharing their power with one around as they prepared themselves, accepting their fate.)_

 _Liloxi: "It's been almost 4 years since we join this team and now, it's come to this. I have no regrets"  
Queen: "Neither do I (Looks down and gives a bittersweet smile)."  
Liloxi: You know, it's also been almost 4 years since I've met you and that I also have no regrets. I told you, I would fight by your side no matter what."  
Queen: (look at Liloxi, tears start falling down his face) _

_"...Lilo"_ _  
Liloxi: (Looks at Queen, tears also running down from his eyes) "yes...?"  
Queen: "This is our last adventure, for all of us, isn't it?"  
Liloxi: (looks down and smiles as more tears began to fall) "...Yes..."  
Queen: "..." (looks down)  
Liloxi: "..."  
Queen: "Lilo, there something I want to tell you."  
Liloxi: "...What is it?"  
Queen: (Closes his eyes) I..._

 _(Jade: **GO! KILL THEM!)**_

* * *

Taking his is hand off Kinesis head, Queen's aura then dissipates back into his body. After looking at them closely, I then realized that both of them had tears running down their face, something I haven't seen in years coming from Queen, but almost unheard of from Kinesis.

"Do you understand now?" Queen said, wiping his face. Without a word, Kinesis nods which made Queen smile. "Good, now go to your mother. She's going to need someone to look after her. Make your father proud."

"I will," He said, nodding his head. He then turns to me and smiles before teleporting away.

"Queen...What...was...-"

"Don't worry, I told him something that he will remember for the rest of his life." Smiling, Queen then walks over to me and hugs me, which I didn't mind, but completely confused me.

"Are you ok?" I said, looking at him.

"Yes, happy in fact. Now, let's go back to the Guild. Your daughter needs rest." After a long hug, he then let's go and makes his way towards town.

Really, what did he show Kinesis...?


	14. Chapter 13 - Tying Loss Ends

Writing this took a lot out of me. I thought my previous chapters were good, but this was something I wanted to write for a long time.

To give you guys a heads up, I'm planning on ending this first story at chapter 16 and then begin the second story by either turning it into a comic (using my new art style), manga (something I'm studying), or keeping it as a story. (Will make a poll for it.)

Btw, in this Chapter, there will be a short bit of girl love, something that should have been settled between them years ago.

Enjoy!

* * *

 **Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: World of Exploration Chapter 13**  
 **  
Tying Loss Ends**

Right after we got back to the guild, I began to realize that things were making less sense than before. It's true I said this before, but hear me out:

Gwen's transformation? No idea what that was.  
Pumpkin throwing himself off the cliff to save Esper? Something I should have done.  
Queen sending a surge of emotion through Kinesis, even to the point he had tears in his eyes? Just...how...?

At that point, I was just about convinced that I was dreaming and would never wake up from it, until that night.

After laying Gwen to rest in my old room, everyone went back into the main room of the 2nd floor. Looking around, it was clear all of us were confused as to what just happened. It was safe to say, I didn't quite understand myself, but I already had enough on my plate. Watching Esper leave like that felt like the equivalent of my worse nightmare coming true; technically, her leaving was worse. We've been together for years and not once has she done that to me. A few times I wanted to go and try to look for her, but knowing her, she probably teleported somewhere I've never been to and the only one who probably had the slightest idea was Kinesis and he's gone too, but for a good reason. I know he had to have been protecting her, but whatever Queen did to Kinesis, something told me that I didn't have to worry at all.

Since everyone was standing around looking at each other, I thought it was a good time for me to break the awkward silence and start my asking a question, despite being rattled at the thought of Esper being gone.

"What was all of that?" I said, crossing my arms.

"I don't even have the slightest clue," Pumpkin said, frowning at my question.

"If anything, it's hard to explain," Mom said.

"* _Sigh*_ honestly, I've been asking questions since day 1 and no one has yet to give me a straight answer and I know you know everything Mom," I said, looking at her. Turning her head at me, her expression was odd, as if I caught her off guard. Not by the question, but as if she was thinking of something.

"Wh-...yes, I guess you can say I do know a good portion as to what is going on and it seems I can't hide it any longer.

"Hide what?" Queen asked as he sits at one of the chairs around the room, something Miya added when she became a Guildmaster.

"Well, remember when I said that my power was similar to the barrier?" Mom said, walking to the middle of the room.

"What about it?"

Closing her eyes, Mom crosses her arms in front of her. A shadowy haze began forming  
Around her. Slowly, the hazy covered her body until suddenly, her body erupts into sheer darkness as she throws out her arms, leaving only her glowing, ice-blue eyes. The eruption alone was enough to startle everyone in the room, but eeriness of her transformation kept the tension longer than it should.

"Whoa..." Croagunk said, taking a step back.

"Uh...Rosa?" Miya said looking at my mother, to which she turns and looks at her.

"Haha, no need to worry, I have full control over this," she said chuckling at everyone's reaction.

"Wait, that transformation. It's almost like Lilo's and Gwen's when they transformed, just a bit eerier," Queen said, easing up a bit.

"Yes, that's right. The power both my son and my granddaughter has is just like mine, but apparently more powerful and after seeing how they both acted, I think I know why it's so powerful."

"Is it because they were born with the power? Similar to me?" Pumpkin asked curiously.

"Yes and no," She said, looking at the haze coming off her arms and roses. "The power I have is something I like to call 'Void mode'. When this first happened to me I was unable to control it. I couldn't feel anything. I didn't care about anything, but I was about to see everything that was happening. Every time it occurred, my mind thought for itself and did whatever it saw fit, even if it meant killing someone, but it's no longer the case since I can control it now. On the other hand, there's another power that they have that makes it even more...uncontrollable. An ability called 'Heart of Emotions'".

"Wait, that ability. Melody mentioned to me before!" I said, remembering her words. "What does it do?"

"Heart of Emotions is a special ability that amplifies a Pokemon's power multiple times depending on their emotions and how intense it is. Only two emotions are affected and each one turns the Pokemon a color corresponding to the emotion while affecting only 1 element: Red for Anger (Fire) and Blue for Sadness (Ice)." She said, looking at me. "It was your father's ability"

"My father's ability?" I said, giving her a confused look. "That explains where I got it, but why did he have that ability? According to melody, it's supposed to be the key to saving everyone."

"That's because he was 'The Chosen One'; a master of Fire and Ice," She said looking off to the side.

"The Chosen One?" Miya said, tilting her head until suddenly her eyes widen. "Wait...no, you don't mean..."

"No freakin' way. Vix the Buneary?! One of the other five legends is Zero's father?" Croagunk said, trying to process what he just heard. "What Zero said earlier was already hard to believe, but that's just too much.

"I know it sounds farfetched, but it's true. It's mainly the reason why my son here can use both [Fire] and [Ice] simultaneously." She said, looking back at me. "But his ability...to tell you the truth, the power they both have is actually just 1 power as a whole and only Lilo was supposed to have it, did something happen that I'm not aware of?"

"Heh, kinda," I said nervously "Gwen was holding it and it seemed have been glowing a bit bright than normal, but as soon as I walked over to it and tried to touch it, erupted into some sort of light and went into both of us."

"That makes a lot of sense now," Mom said, crossing her arms. It was hard to tell what expression she was making as her entire body was covered in dense darkness. "The both you and Gwen have is basically a fusing of my power and your father's. Mine alone is already very powerful. During the time I was unable to control it, I could split the ground with little effort. Now combine that with Vix's ability."

"Oh goodness, he probably would have had no problem tearing anyone one of us apart..." Queen said.

"Exactly, which is why I'm amazed that he didn't, and of course I would not what that; no one would. I'm just interested in the fact that with all that uncontrollable power, it was seemingly limited."

"Maybe it's because we were there," He said. "I remember before we got there, his aura flared up. At first, there were different ones, which now I know that there is more than one entity residing in Lilo as we speak. Not too long after, it was only his again. Next thing I know, his aura started to go out of control, almost like fire yet not enough to consume him.

"Like fire?" Pumpkin said, giving a rather confused look.

"yep. The only time I ever see it like that is he gets mad and that's rare in itself, but this was much deep than just being mad."

"Mad, huh. Before I knocked him unconscious-sorry about that by the way," Mom said, laughing nervously.

"It's all good," I said, chuckling a bit.

"-His fur tuffs were blue which should have represented sadness, but he was mad? Although no one here was there when it happened, I do remember you said you and Lilo's Auras are intertwined, completely inseparable. How mad are we talking about?" She said, looking at Queen

"It was to the point that if someone were to try and reason with him, it would do no good. He was bitter down to the core." He said, touching his chest. I know Queen is to actually feel my emotion, but that's only possible if he was nearby, like within a few miles or so; I guess I didn't specify how far his vacation could be.

"That seems a bit worse than Anger," Miya said. "But does anyone remember what Gwen looked like? her body and color were almost like a firey color, even with flames coming out of her mouth, but she was crying, mournfully. It almost looked like she was grieving.

"Wow, sounds like when the artifact unlocked itself, Lilo's power split into two and each one of you has only one of the emotions, just reverse." Mom said, fascinated at the thought. "but with that being said, I only have one question: Lilo, can you use fire?"

"Yes, but it hurts me. I mainly use Ice." I said

"Yep, definitely reverse," She said, grin as she dismisses her power and turns back to normal.

"Well, now we know why Zero destroyed the town, now what?" Croagunk said.

"He needs to control it," Mom said as she walks over and stands next to me.

Miya then frowns at the idea. "How? I know you both share a similar ability, but Zero's is much worse. Even with all of us to help, it won't be enough. How were you able to control your ability?"

At hearing that question, Mom's expression turns bittersweet and looks off to the side again. "Jazz"

"Mum? only her?" I said, scratching my head. "I know Mum is strong, but I didn't know she had enough power to handle even your ability."

"Oh, it's not all about strength, haha" She chuckled. "Jazz used a technique she made up to subdue me if I went too out of control; it could work for you."

"Yeah! you're right!" I said. "But I just realized something. I haven't seen her since we left the last time we were together, which was earlier today."

"Yeaaah, where is she?" Pumpkin said looking around.

At that, everyone began looking around the room and at each other, coming to realize that no one has seen her since.

"We need to go find her," I said, readying myself.

"Yes, but I think this is something that you, Rosa, and Queen should check out. After going in that barrier and saving Gwen, I haven't been feeling too good." Miya said, holding her stomach.

"Wait, are you sick? how come you didn't mention it before?" Pumpkin said, hugging her.

"I thought it was something that would pass by, but it seems like it's getting worse, but not too bad. I can still do stuff." She said, still holding her stomach.

"No, no, I think you should rest; both of us should rest." Pumpkin said.

"Kek, and I have to get back to my Shop," Croagunk chuckled. "I can't be missing any more customers."

"Well, then that case, we'll let you guys know what happens," I said, giving a confident smile.

"Sounds good, but do you know where she could be?" Pumpkin asked.

"If she's not here, there's only one place she can be: Home," I said heading towards the stairs. "She may like it here, but she can't spend too much time being off the island too long."

Getting back to Blizzard island was much easier than last time since I was finally able to use my badge to take Queen, Mom, and I to the island right away. It was night around the time we got there, close to 10pm if you want to be more specific. I guess time flew by faster than we had realized.

From the area we had arrived at, the home was not too fast off, no more than a short walk. It happens since sometimes the badge will set you at a random location close to where you want to go and imagine trying to beam down at the specific location and end up crashing through a house or beaming on top of a mountian instead of on the side of it; it's usually not pretty.

Once we got to the house, the quickly realized that the lights weren't on as it usually is. Honestly, it's been a while since I've been at my Mum's house and it looks the same as it did the last time I was here, which actually happened to be last year. A big white and blue house holding 5 rooms and 2 bathrooms, which many locals told me that only someone rich would have (and something they would kill for, which none have or even attempted. no one stupid enough to attack my mother.). Regardless of the size, we lived a modest life; no different than anyone else. With that being said, anytime we were home, we would always keep a few lights on no matter what, but this time, all of them were off.

"The lights are off..." I said, baffled as I looked at the house.

"Yeah, that's kinda weird," Queen frowned.

"Is that a problem?" Mom said, looking at both of us.

"Well, we never turn off the lights at night. Even after I left to join Pumpkin and Miya, Mum always kept her lights on at night."

"Always?" Mom questioned.

"Yeah...but there was one time she did turn them off. It was back when I was younger, I returned home from exploring the island and all the lights were off and she leaving the house. From there I followed her to...oh..."

"Oh? Oh what?" Queen said, frowning even more.

"She's at-"

"The Frozen Meadows..." Mom said, giving a worrisome look. "Wow, even after I left, she still goes there."

"I believe she's been going there since I was little," I said, looking at Mom. "But I only followed her a few times and one time I found her crying for some reason..."

"Oh no...Jazz..." she said, looking down, "We need to go there now, come on."

After walking a few miles through the island, we finally arrived at The Frozen Meadows, a hill covered in frozen flowers positioned just right for anyone to see the moon. Every time I followed Mum to the meadows, there was always a bittersweet feeling in the air, a feeling that would make anyone sad just being under it. At the top of the hill, there was Mum, picking a frozen flower from the field. Although everything seemed ok, looking closer, we noticed she was crying, similar to the last time I saw her here; a very distressing time.

Without a send thought, Mom then gestures us to stand where we were as she started walking up the hill.

"...Jazz?"

Almost immediately, Mum turns her head and holds out her hand. Electricity started to form around it. "BE GON- ***Gasp!*** , R-Rosa?"

"Hey..." She said softly as she continues up the hill.

"Wha-What are you doing here? I haven't seen you here since...you..." She then looks at the ground." Since you left with _him_.

"yeah." She said. As Mom walked up the hill, I noticed that she was slowing down. At first, I thought she didn't want to get too close, but after looking at Mum, I noticed that her hand was still held out; her arm shaking as the electricity continued to intensify.

"Why are you here. How did you I was here." Mum said bluntly, keeping her eyes away from Mom.

"We noticed you weren't at the guild anymore and decided to come look for you. Lilo realized that you must've gone here when all the light were out in the house."

"When the lights wer-" Mum then looks at me. Tears continued to run down her face. "Oh no, that broken flower...that was him there that day. But that doesn't excuse the fact that you're here now."

"Jazz, please, we're here because we need your help to control Lilo's power," Mom pleaded. The way she said it sounded distressing, which was much different than how she sounded back at the guild. She really is worried about Mum.

"Hmph, another request? are you going to disappear for another 15 years after? Just...leave me be..."

"Jazz..." mom walks closer to her at which Mum panics, causing her to shake even more.

"No! What are you doing? Please...just leave me alone."

Ignoring Mum's sad plea, for Mom to leave, she then touches Mum's arm and slowly lowers it. "We both know you can't hurt me with that."

"It doesn't matter. Please Rosa, just go." She said, as she lowers herself down to her knee and looks to the ground. Next to her, Mom sits down and picks one of the flowers next to her with her rose.

"Jazz, what was it that you wanted to say to me 15 years ago before I left Lilo to you?"

"It was nothing," Mum said mournfully.

With her rose, Mom then lifts up her chin, allowing them to look each other in the eyes. "What was it?"

Seeing her eyes, Mum started tearing up again. "I-I..."

"Please, Say it, Storm."

Immediately, Mum bursts into tears and falls against Mom, crying deeply. "I love you!"

"You do?!" Mom said, holding her. "But, how long have you?"

"Months after you came to this island, months after I found you on the beach and nursed you back to health, back when we shared our adventures together, I had always loved you." She said, crying even more. Hearing her words, Mom tears also began to tear up before crying as well. Unknowingly, I looked down and touched my cheek before suddenly realizing that I had been crying the entire time. Looking over at Queen, he too had tears run down his face which made me feel weird since I haven't seen him like this since that day...

"Goodness, almost 26 years. Storm, I'm so sorry...I didn't know you felt that way. Knowing that you're a froslass, I thought you would end up like the rest and become deeply infatuated with any male that came your way; a curse that all froslasses go through. If I would have known, I would have never went with Vix."

"No, It's ok Rosa. It was my fault not saying anything. For years I had blamed Vix for taking you away from me, but it was my own fault for not speaking up before you even met him. Besides, If you weren't with Vix, we would never have such an amazing son," Jazz said smiling, "despite how confusing it all of it is."

"To tell you the truth, Vix and I were only together for little more than a year, weeks before I found out that I was pregnant with Lilo. It was then we had realized that we didn't truly love each other the way we had thought and went our separate ways. Even after all of that, he still gave up his life to save all of us, including me."

"Wait, you were only together that long? I thought you had been together longer than that." Mum said, looking at her.

"No, we weren't. Don't get me wrong, he was very good to me; never did anything wrong, but he wasn't the one I had loved. It was you.

Mum quickly looks at her in surprise. "You loved me?"

"Yes, which is why I was so shocked at hearing you say it after all these years. I had always loved you, but deep down, I was scared that you would reject me the Moment you evolved and the curse took its form. I was wrong."

"Rosa, forget the past. Do you still love me?"

"Yes, I love you and from he on out, I will never leave you again," Mom said, lifting her up.

"Do you promise?"

"I promise," She said, holding her close.

At that, Mom then kisses her and both her rose and Mum's horns began glowing brightly, even brighter than before. The sight of them kissing under the moon was actually something wondrous as they both were floating above the hill. As I was watching them, Queen then hugs me and sobs happily at the sight of them making up, to which I hugged him. To be very honest, I forgot that he loved stuff like this and usually gawked over the cutest things, especially when couples finally confessed to one another; I honestly see why.

After finishing their kiss, Mom then nuzzles Mum, to which they both smiled and giggled to each other.

"26 years. Honestly, could we be any more human than we once were?" Mom said, shaking her head at the matter.

"Wait, did you said you were a human?" I said trying to process what she just said.

"Yes, we both used to be human before becoming Pokemon. I'm surprised Jazz didn't tell you."

"I thought it was best not to since he's not TOO fond with humans, especially have heard about them from some of the scholars. To a degree, I don't blame him." She said.

"I know Pumpkin used to be a human, but he's a pokemon which is more than fine of course, but if you used to be a human, Mom, does that mean...-"

"Yes, you're half human," she said, chuckling.

"Oh goodness, and here I thought I wasn't going to get hit with any more surprises," I said, hugging Queen tighter. I that rate, I was sure I was going to need someone to hold me.

"It's not that bad Lilo, it actually means you get to live longer and so will your children. It's also why it took until you were 9 to become an adult," Mum said, chuckling as well.

"Well, I guess that's not too bad," I said after thinking over it. "But my main issue is my power, do you think you can help me with it?"

"Well, sure. I can give it another try. The first time didn't work so well," she said recalling what happened in town. I remembered she had the bandages around her from what I apparently attacked her while rampage, but now only a few of them still remained. She probably started healing her self recently, which is a hard thing to do. "But first, I think we should all rest up at the house and start on it tomorrow. What do you all think?"

"Sounds good," I said, nodding.

"I also think it's a good idea," Queen said smiling. Embarrassingly, I realized that Queen had long since stopped crying but I was still hugging him. Why didn't he say anything? regardless, I needed the hug after realizing I was part human.

"Then it's settled," Mom said smiling. "Let's head over to the house."

 _(Unknown): *giggles* Took them long enough to tell each other. I know they are undying and all, but 26 years is too much for my liking. As for you Liloxi, I'll be see you soon. I just hope you can withstand my_ _Attract_ _this time around. Maybe your new ability may help you._

* * *

Back At the Guild...

 _?: (Run down the stairs) "Guildmasters! I need to talk to both you, it's urgent!"  
Pumpkin: "Hmm? Miya is resting, what's the issue?"  
?: "I just received word that the __High King_ _himself is coming to visit Treasure Town along with Palkia and Dialgia."  
Pumpkin: "Wait, ARCEUS IS-(covers his mouth and looks over at Miya, who is still sleeping)-Arceus is coming?!  
?: "Yes, in a few days."  
Pumpkin: "Does Wigglytuff and Chatot know about this?"  
?: "Correct, they are now scrambling for preparations as we speak."  
Pumpkin: "Wow, the High King, Arceus is coming here. I wonder what's the occasion?"  
?: "I wish I knew myself, but I do know he said it was important; prepare for anything."  
Pumpkin: "I see, and thank you. I will get everyone and everything ready for his arrival. Please let me know if anything comes up or changes."  
?: "Yessir!" (Nods to Pumpkin and run back up the stairs)  
Pumpkin: (looks over at Miya) She's not going to believe this..._


	15. Chapter 14 - Keeping Under Control

Been having this "block" lately, not in terms of writing, but drawing. Funny enough, I have quite a bit I want to write, so let's see what I can do.

This is written in the new style, but the same format. Again, I'm sorry it took this long to write. I had to think hard and long on this one. I wanted it to be perfect.

I know it's been a while since I've said this, but if you want to be a part of the story, no matter how big or small, (even if you want to be a Pokemon, Fakemon, Fusion, or Human/Half-human (coming soon)) **Note me**. Whatever you want to be, I'll add it in. My only request is for it to not be too over-the-top, if you know what I mean.

[Pokemon by Gamefreak/Nintendo. Story, Characters, and Origination by **me** and **everyone else**.]

* * *

 **Chapter 14: Keeping Under Control**

 _ **Miya:**_ _"Three?"  
_ _ **Everyone:**_ _"SMILES GO FOR MILES!"  
_ _ **Miya:**_ _"Very nice! Now, off to your task everyone.  
(All of the recruits pair with their teams and heads off. Yizo comes down the stairs.)_

 _ **Yizo:**_ _"Guildmasters, I need a word with you both."  
_ _ **Miya:**_ _"Yizo? Wow, welcome back! I haven't seen you in months since you went out on your personal travel. What brings you here?"  
_ ** _Yizo:_** _"I have new information in regards to last night"  
_ Miya: _"?"_  
 **Yizo:** _"I guess Guildmaster Pumpkin hasn't told you yet."_  
 _(Looks over Miya's shoulder and see Pumpkin sleeping.)_  
 **Miya:** _"Uhm, no he hasn't."_  
 **Yizo:** _"Makes sense. he said you needed sleep, ma'am"_  
 **Miya:** _"Yeah, I haven't been feeling well lately. So, what's going on?"_  
 **Yizo:** **"** _...uh, well because of recent events, High King Arceus along with Space Ruler, Arch-King Palkia, and Time Ruler, Arch-King Dialga are coming...Ma'am..."_  
 **Miya:** _"EXCUSE ME?!"_  
 _(Pumpkin jumps up out of bed and hits the ground, groaning in pain before walking out of the room)_  
 **Pumpkin:** _"W-What was that? Scared the heck out of me..."_  
 **Miya:** _(turns to Pumpkin and shakes him) "Hun, why didn't you wake me up and tell me Arceus, Palkia, and Dialga was coming! I know we're on good terms with them, but that doesn't excuse the fact that they'll dislike what's been going on lately! Waaait..."_  
 _(Miya slowly turn to Yizo and glares, making him take a step back)_  
 **Yizo:** _"W-What is it Ma'am?"_  
 **Miya:** _"Is the Queen coming too?"_  
 **Yizo:** _"N-Not that I'm a-aware of?"_  
 _(Miya sighs in relief and lets go of Pumpkin, who is now more disoriented than before as he lays on the ground.)_  
 **Miya:** _"Good. It's not like she's a mean Pokemon or anything, in fact, she's very nice, but if anyone were to upset Arceus, she would not hesitate to blast someone where they stood."_  
 **Pumpkin:** _(Starts picking himself up off the ground) "What she said...ugh..."_  
 **Miya:** _"By the way, why is he coming here of all places?"_  
 **Yizo:** _(straightens his posture) "Right! Well, according to what I was told, he said that it was because Treasure Town was suddenly destroyed and it's caught his attention. I already made this known to the mayors and well, Chatot fainted from the news."_  
 **Miya:** _"So, he knows about the town's destruction. Alright, well good job on letting the Mayors know. I'm not surprised that Chatot fainted from hearing. By the way, who told you this again?"_

 **Yizo:** _"Uh, Dialga himself."_  
 **Pumpkin:** _"Eh?! if he summoned you to him, it must be important."_  
 **Miya:** **"** _Yeah, I agree. Anyways, we need to pick up the pace on repairing the town. Yiz-"_  
 **Pumpkin:** _"Wait, hold on, sweetheart. You know you can't go out there."_  
 **Miya:** _"What? But I need to be out there, I can get the town repaired the fastest."_  
 **Pumpkin:** _"I'm sorry, but we both know why you can't go out there."_  
 **Miya:** _"...Right. Grrr, why did it have to come up so suddenly?"_  
 **Pumpkin:** _"It's alright, I'll take care of the town's repairs. Please rest some more, ok?"_  
 **Miya:** _"Well, alright, but there's no guarantee I'll rest any longer than I just did. If anything I'll work around the guild and learn how to plan expeditions like you can in the meantime."_  
 **Pumpkin:** _"Sounds great. The instructions are on the table along with the map; I'll be back to check on you later. Summon me if something happens._  
 **Miya:** _"Will do" (Kisses Pumpkin)_  
 **Pumpkin:** _(Kisses Miya) "Alright, Yizo, come with me. Since we're both Electric, the beams for most buildings and stalls can't be much of a problem, plus you're a Raichu; you're strong."_  
 **Yizo:** _"I don't know about strong, Sir, but I'll do my best!"_

* * *

 _(Blizzard Island, Jazz's House)_

It felt nice being back at my Mum's house again after about a year or so. For some reason, it felt longer than it did, but it could've been because of all of the things that had been happening in the past couple of weeks or so...or the fact that I haven't been in my own room in over 3+ years. My room has always stayed the same since the time I left it years ago. There wasn't much to it, or at least how I felt. Spacious room, big enough to put what you wanted (in a reasonable sense), a bed made of ice, dresser made of ice, desk, also made of ice, a lamp that was surprisingly not made of ice, a closet big enough to walk in, and a window/door that opened up, allowing anyone to reach the balcony. Like I said before, many pokemon around the area assumed that we had to be rich to have a house like this, but from what Mum told me, she made the entire thing by hand (and by hand, I'm sure she meant Psychic). The rest of the house was furnished to Mum's liking, which surprisingly was made of different material that I've never seen before. According to her, she said it made her think of home, a "regal style" as she calls it. But now that I think of it, it may have something to do with her being human.  
Speaking of humans, I can not get over the fact that I am actually half-human. Personally, from what I've heard about humans, most of them aren't very nice, or bright for that matter. Actually, now that I think about it, a good amount of Pokemon around the region aren't any different, so I shouldn't be TOO surprised.

After Mum and Mom, or I should say, both of my mothers made up, we went back to the house to get some rest and prepare for tomorrow. Mum allowed Queen to take the guest room, which he thanked her for, but at the same time, I could feel he was disappointed...but why? Surprising, both Mum and Mom went to bed not too long after getting home, but what wasn't surprising was...actually nevermind, I'm not finishing that sentence.

Walking into my room, I noticed the window to the balcony was open, which didn't seem right at first until I noticed Queen was sitting on the balcony rail looking at the moon in the distance. Walking closer to him, I could feel a bittersweet sadness coming from him, but for some reason, I couldn't tell even the slightest bit of what he was thinking. Supposedly, if someone with Aura or Telepathy is close to another with the same ability, fragments of their inner thoughts (like a few words or small sentences) are leaked over. Even with such an ability, I can almost never tell what he's thinking, but I guess he's blocking it and I don't blame him. I usually block my thoughts as well and it takes little effort too. I don't know why, but I sometimes fear that he may hear some things that are going on in my mind. Even though it's not bad, I just...rather be safe. More surprisingly, he didn't notice I was slowly walking up to him. Queen is almost always aware of his surroundings, but for him not to be extremely rare.

As I continued walking closer to him, something caught my attention. Apparently, one of his thoughts slipped from his mind and I was able to catch it. "Liloxi...If only you knew...", I heard as the rest of it faded away. The thought was enough for me to be more curious than I should've been.

"If only I knew what?" I said as I walked up next to him. Queen then jumped up as if I startled him, almost falling off the balcony rail until I caught his arm. "Whoa, careful! you almost fell. That's the last thing I would want happening to you."

"Oh! sorry! I wasn't paying attention," He said, completely flustered. The expression he gave me was enough for me to realize that I did startle him. Again, him being so jumpy is rare, almost unseen, so it was apparent something serious was on his mind. "what did you say again, Liloxi?"

"Uh, I asked you 'If only I knew what?' I was able to hear something you said in your mind," I said letting go of his arm. At hearing this, his face turned slightly red in embarrassment.

"Wait, what _exactly_ did you hear?" he said, his attention completely focused on my answer.

"N-Nothing! All I was able to hear was ' _Liloxi, If only you knew_ ' and that's it," I said nervously. If I would've known trying to read what he was thinking would make him act like this I wouldn't have bothered...though seeing him like that actually made me even more curious. It may kill the Meowth eventually, but if it meant knowing what was going in his mind, it was worth it

"Oh, ok..." he said, sighing with relief.

"...So...is there something I'm supposed to know? And how come you're here, alone, on my balcony? I thought you would be asleep by now."

"I...uh, well, I...wanted to say 'Good Night' before you went to bed! Kinda got worried since you weren't here yet.

"We got in the house not too long ago, and that still doesn't answer my first question," I said, crossing my arms. "Queen, is there something wrong?"

"What? No, of course not! I..." His voice then trails off as he looks away, then looks back at the moon. "...Liloxi, how long have we known each other?"

"At least 6 years," I said, also sitting my self on the balcony rail. "Why do you ask?"

"Remember when you rescued me back then? Ha, I was so pathetic..."

"Pathetic? you were only a Ralts. Besides, I watched you try to fight off those Growlithes. As many people we've rescued, you should know it's rare to see someone try so hard to protect themselves," I said, turning to look at the moon as well. "After seeing the shield you had around you break, I knew I had to step in. I wasn't going to let them get you.

"You know, I wonder why you did that," Queen said, looking down. "like what you did for me back at Temporal Tower..."

"You still remember that?" I said, looking at him surprised. Honestly, a good amount of it I forgot about. It was the last thing I wanted to remember.

"How can I not? That was the second time I almost lost my life and you came and saved me," He said. Holding out both of his hand, he then summons his sword in a flash and looks at it. "Have you ever wondered what these words said on my sword?"

"Well, yeah, but I could never fully make it out. You've only summoned it a few times since then," I said, looking at the sword.

"It says 'His Guardian'," He said, smiling gently as he touches the engravings. Since he was [Fire], touching the blade was no problem to him. "It appeared after you took my sword and held it, despite it being completely on fire. I guess it's a good thing you had ice channeled to your hand or it would have done some serious damage to you...but the fact these that words appeared on my sword the moment you touched it, it's something I cherish. Like those words we-uh, nevermind.

"Wait, hold on, what were you just about to say?" I said, quickly looking at him.

"Nothing," he said as he got off the balcony rail and headed towards the door.

At that, I also got off the balcony and grabbed his arm before he could walk out. "Queen, what did you really want to tell me?"

Standing here motionless, he sighs then turns around and hugs me tightly. Out of nowhere, a feeling of bittersweetness surges through me as if lightning went through my body. The feeling was so overwhelming that I started to tear up involuntarily. While hugging me, he then whispers something in my ear.

"Thank you for always being there for me. No matter what, I'll always be there for you. Good night Lilo, I'll see you in the morning."

Suddenly he teleports, leaving me with only the feeling of bittersweetness as I feel tears running down my cheek. It was amazing how he could have that much emotion welled up in him, yet show little of it at times. It's been a long time since he hugged me like that. But what he was going to say? Throughout the night, that question bugged me until I finally fell asleep, wishing I knew what he wanted to tell me.

 ** _Next Morning..._**

With what happened last night, I guess it took a toll on me. Waking up, my cheeks were wet when I touched my face. Was I crying in my sleep? I couldn't put it past myself since the feeling he left me with was something I've never felt before; It made me feel just as sad as the time...Esper left...  
It was a bad time to start thinking about her, especially since I needed to focus and prepare myself for what Mum and Mom had planned for me. What ideas do they have? If they fail, can they stop me on their own? By how confident they sounded, it seemed as if there was nothing to worry about, but something told me deep down that yeah, they were probably right, but it was more to it than they let on.

Getting up out of bed, I headed downstairs and noticed that there were no sounds coming from inside the house. Usually, my mother would be downstairs reading a book or cleaning an already clean house (as usual), but that wasn't the case. Listening carefully, I was able to hear someone's voice coming from outside; it was Mum. Opening the door, I stepped outside and noticed that it wasn't just Mum outside, but Mom and Queen as well.

"Hey, good morning!" I said, trying to sound upbeat.

"Good Morning, Son" Mom said, smiling happily. The way she was smiling had me kind of confused. It was in the same way as if someone was hiding something, but that the same time, she was genuinely happy. Really, all I could do is wonder.

"Good Morning," Queen said as he looked at me. His expression was soft, but even without reading his aura, I could tell that the bittersweetness he was feeling was still lingering. Regardless, I was glad to see that he was ok. Honestly, If anything were to ever happen to him, I would not know what to do.

While both of them stood on the porch, Mum sat on her knees in the front yard as if she had been expecting me the entire time (which she was). Knowing this routine, I sat facing her some distance away in a "traditional" way, as she called it. Years ago, when I used to train with her, we would first meet like this before beginning so I knew what to do.

"Good Morning, Lilo, how did you sleep?" She said, greeting me with a head-bow.

"I'm not sure, to be honest," I said, doing the same. "I woke up and apparently I had been crying for some reason."

"Crying? hmm, that sounds interesting." She said, first looking at me, the at Queen, to which he looked down. It was apparent she knew something, but I could tell what. "Regardless, I sure there's a reason for it."

"Yeah..." I said, Looking at Queen as well, who then tried his best to avoid eye contact. Not like him to be so nervous.

"Well, we'll talk about it later. For now, I want to ask you a few things about your ability." Mum said.

"My ability? I don't know very much besides what Queen and Mom told me," I said, shrugging.

"No, that's not what I meant. You transformed around the time you got to the fountain at the town square. Now keeping this in mind, how did you feel before heading to the town square?"

"Oh, uh...hmm. If I'm not mistaken, I believe that I was not particularly happy, but I didn't know why," I said, scratching my head. "But I do know that I couldn't remember anything afterward."

"That's blind rage..." Mum said quietly to herself. "I was hoping that wasn't the case, but we have to make do with what we got."

"What we got? I don't even know what the plan is," I said.

"Simple; to have control over your ability, you have to control your rage, but now that I know it's blind rage, this might be a bit harder than we thought, but no matter."

"Uh, you do know that outside what happened before, I very rarely get mad, or even upset," I said frowning at the whole situation. The odds of them making me mad was extremely slim. I mean, what could they possibly do to make me mad?

"I'm aware of that, Lilo," Mum said, Snapping her fingers, which apparently did nothing...? (nothing I could see) "But I want you to prepare yourself regardless. Concentrate on who you are and if it helps any, concentrate on something or someone you love the most, Alright?"

"Someone I love the most..." I said to myself. Although that idea may seem silly, I understood what she meant. All I needed to do was keep Esper in my mind and it would do the trick. "Alright, got it."

"Ok, now hold still. I'm going to try and use a new move I learned not too long ago on you. It's called Nightmare," She said holding up one of her hands. "Some Pokemon has told me that it can actually be used outside of being put to sleep, but I could never achieve that, though I do want to try and use it on you while your eyes are closed. It's possible it might work that way."

"Oh man, I got a bad feeling about this, but alright, go for it," I said closing my eyes and preparing myself the best I could.

For a moment, nothing had happened, which made me want to ask if Mum used the move on me yet. But before I could, I felt a hand touch my forehead and before I knew it, my vision began to ripple and shift until I found myself somewhere different. Looking around, it was sunny and bright, lots of trees around me, like some sort of forest, but none I was familiar with. Overall, the place seemed normal which made me believe that Mum teleported me somewhere instead of using the move. However, the only odd thing was that there were no pokemon around. Did she really use Nightmare me? I've been hit with it once after being put to sleep, but it was nothing like this, nor did it have much of an effect (Probably because I still had Normal as my first type). On top of it all, things around the area, from the fruits to the trees seemed real but felt off somehow.

"Did it really work?" I said to myself, "It's hard to tell..."

"I'm not sure, but it seems like it" A voice echoed throughout the area. It sounded watery and rather soothing, but it was definitely Mum's voice.

"Mum? Where are you?"

"In front of you," She said, her voice echoed softly. "You're still in the same spot, outside the house."

"Wait, did I fall asleep that way?" I said, somewhat confused.

"No, but you're in a somewhat rested state, almost like sleeping, but nowhere near as heavy since you're still able to move your mouth and speak. It's almost as if you're daydreaming, but with your eyes closed."

"Heh, putting that way sounds a bit funny, actually," I said, chuckling a bit. "But if that's the fact, then I guess it worked. So, what do I do now?"

"Give it a moment, I had something planned when coming up with this idea," She said, her voice sounding quite confident about it. "Just know, I needed you to be in this state because if you were asleep, you would not be able to control yourself at all. This will allow you to intervene in your transformation, just don't let it consume you."

"I won't. As long as I think about Esper, I should be able to control it"

"..."

For a good moment, she was silent, which had me concerned. I know I didn't say anything wrong so I didn't see the reason for her to be so silent.

"Very well, Prepare yourself." She said. The way she said it and how it rippled throughout the area, It obvious she was displeased. I usually try to avoid displeasing her.  
After waiting again, I heard a cry of a pokemon coming from up ahead. Following the cry, I was met by a Midnight Lycanroc hold up a small Wooper by the neck. Struggling to get free, the Lycanroc laugh at the sight of it.

"Hey! Let go of the kid!" I yelled. Looking over its shoulder, the Lycanroc grin and turned towards me, ignoring what I said.

"You're pretty bold to demand that," He said, chuckling. "heh, It's not like _**you**_ can do anything about it."

"Oh, you're going to pay for saying tha-"

"Lilo! don't," Mum said sternly.

"but-"

"Lilo, control yourself. the anger you're feeling is starting to take effect outside of the Nightmare."

"But can't you see he's hurting that kid? I can't let him get away with it!"

"Lilo, sit for me," She said, her voice completely unmoved and unchanged. "I want you to close your eyes and focus."

"But the Wooper!"

"Sit," She demanded. It had been a while since I've heard her like that. It was the main way of telling if she was getting mad and trust me, she's another person when she's mad (Like I one to talk).  
Doing what was told, I sat down and closed my eyes once again. The sound of the Wooper struggling and the Lycanroc laughing at its pain made me even more uneasy, but I had to follow the plan.

"What you can see and hear, I can see and here. Yes, it's quite painful to watch and even hear the cries of someone struggling in pain, but you have to be smart, not rash. Think about it. If you were to charge the Lycanroc, he could have easily injured the Wooper before you even got to him, possibly even killed the child. You can't be so hasty and attack someone immediately...you might end up hurting someone you care about."

"...Hurting someone I care about...?" I repeated, thinking hard on those words. oddly enough, those words rang in my head as I kept repeating it to myself, almost as if it was rather familiar to me, but I knew I never hurt anyone I cared about.  
After repeating it to myself, a memory came to me quite vividly, but none that I was familiar with.

 ** _(Flashback)_**

 _"L-Lilo, S-s-stop, You're crushing my throat! Please!"  
"_ _ **Answer. My. Question.**_ _"  
"I made a Promis-AAACK!"  
"_ **I DON'T CARE! I WANT TO KNOW!** _"_

 _ **(End)**_

"That memory," I said to myself "why did I have that memory? Never would I hurt my mother, so why-oh no...Mum, is that what happened to you when I transformed?"

The moment I asked, she was silent again, but the sound of the Wooper struggling grew more, which only made the Lycanroc laugh even harder. Fighting the urge to attack the Lycanroc was hard. I would not stand for someone hurting another, but whatever Mum had planned, it seemed like it was starting to take effect.

"Yes," She said finally speaking, her voice lower than before. "But don't worry, it wasn't too bad. As you can see, I recovered quickly from it."

"Y-yeah, but the way I attacked you, it was the same as-" Opening my eyes, I looked in front of me and scary enough, there was I standing there in the place of the Lycanroc, hold up Mum by the neck. "...I think I get what you mean now Mum. Back then, I wasn't much of a fighter, until you taught me to. Even after I learned how to fight, I knew when I should use my moves or fight. It wasn't until after I left with Pumpkin and Miya that I really learned how the world was; how **cruel** Pokemon could be. It's true that not all pokemon are bad, but the ones that I saw hurting others, I wanted to stop them immediately, no matter how I did it. There were even times that the ones I saved got hurting because I was impatient...I don't want to be like that, I don't want to hurt anyone."

"So, what do you need to do?"

"Focus," I said, standing up.

"Good, now close your eyes again, then open them."

Doing just that, I closed my eye for a moment, then re-opened them. As they opened, I found myself back in the front yard with mom floating in front of me.

"Did it work?" I asked looking at her, then at Queen and Mom. Judging by the expressions on their faces, something did happen.

"I don't know, you tell me," Said she smiling as she moves back a little. "hold out your arm."

Taking a look at my arm, it was fully engulfed in darkness, as if I had taken a bath in it; even my fur was pitch black. The sight of it had me completely surprised as I went to check other areas of my body, only to find it the same way.

"It did work!" I said, grinning to myself.

"Yes, but not all the way," Mum said, floating back towards me. "You're in the same form as your Mother, but not in the same form as you were back in Treasure Town. Your fur tuffs were blue and had a mysterious haze coming from them. As you can see, it's still the same."

"Then what's next?"

"Close your eyes again, but this time, you may need to do more than just prepare yourself," She said, giving a worried look. I wanted to ask why, but I knew it wasn't the time. Instead, I nodded and closed my eyes again. Unlike last time, the area around me started to ripple without delay. After a moment, the surrounding area shifted to a place I remembered years ago but told myself I would never go back to: Steam Cave Peaks. Around me, mountains began to take shape, forming exactly the way I remembered it. After finishing taking its form, my heart sank as I heard another cry of Pokemon, but this time, I knew who the Pokemon was. Turning my head to the direction of the cry, I saw the Pokemon laying against the side of the mountain, slightly injuried, surrounded by a pack of Growlithes and an Arcanine; the leader of them.

"Mum...is that-"

"Yes, it is. It's Queen," She said, in a sad tone.

"It's him back when he was a Ralts. This was the time that I first met him and save him from the pack. Why are you showing me this?"

"Back then, Queen had intruded their territory for the 3rd time, although he was just taking a scroll. Yes, it wasn't his fault, but when it comes to the Growlithe family of Steam Cave, trespassing is unforgivable altogether." She said.

 _"You shouldn't have come here." The Arcanine growled. "This isn't your territory."_

 _"I'm sorry, I was just taking a w-"_

 _"BE QUIET," He Snarled. With that, he kicks the dirt from his paw at Queen._

That alone was enough to make me run in there and pummel all of them, but I knew better. It wasn't called a nightmare for nothing. _"it's your own fault for even making this place your home. Look around you. This is the heated side of Steam Cave Peaks. You're not even a [Fire] type."_

 _"I am a [Fire] type!" Queen yell._

 _Hearing it, the Arcanine laughed mockingly then walks up to Queen and get close to his face, blowing smoke at him. "A [Psychic] Pokemon who wants to be a [Fire] Type? You wish. Boys, get 'em."_

 _On command, the Growlithes lunges at Queen, grabbing him by his limbs, sinking their fangs into his skin_

.

"NO! QUEEN!" Without even thinking I attempted to rush towards him. But before I could get anywhere, Mum's voice ripped through the air.

"Lilo! Control yourself!" She demanded. The way she sounded was more urgent than a command. I could only guess that I was going into my actual transformation because of how much rage I was feeling. To see Queen like this again...I just wanted it to end.

"Nightmare or not, I need to save him!"

"Lilo, remember what I told you. You can not control this ability of yours unless you control your anger. Think about the people you've hurt; your friends, your family that you care about. Think about the one you love; The one in your heart.

"The one you love," I said to myself. Like before, I sat down and closed my eyes, repeating the last thing Mum said "The one you love...Esper..."  
Immediately, more memory took form, but unlike before, these did not help how I was feeling. Around Treasure Town, locals were getting hit left and right by attacks that looked like darkness itself. In front of me were my friends, even some others that I didn't recognize. With all the effort that they had, they attempted to stop me, but it only left them with the same injuries as the ones I saw on them the next day. Soon after, the memory shifted to me picking my self up off of the ground. It was clear that I was injured a little, but in front of me was Esper. She had her head hung low, crying. Suddenly, I found myself slowly walking to her, but before I got to her, she yells out a move I haven't heard in a long time. One she told me she would never use again.

 _"_ _ **IMPRISON!**_ _"_

Opening my eyes, I look back up as I watch Queen attempting to defend himself as they continued to relentlessly attack him. Confusion ran over me as I tore my eyes away from the sight of it and looked down at my hand just to find them shaking.

"Lilo, what's wrong?" Mum said, her voice much more concerned than before.

"I thought you said that I should think about the one I loved. You said it would help me to control my anger, but all it's doing is making it worse! Why did she use Imprison on me?! Why did she leave me!"

"Is she the one truly in your heart? Think about it-no, feel it, son.

"I'm trying! It has to be Esper! She's my Wife!" I yelled. The commotion between the Growlithes and Queen continued the grow. The sounds of their impatient growl continued to ring in my ear, which only made my frustration and anger grow.

"Lilo, please!" Mum shout. The way she said it wasn't in a way to scold me, but in a way that I need to hurry. "Think about everything you've gone through on your adventures, think about everyone you have met, think about how you felt...think about-

"Me," said another voice. The tone was in a loving way, but it wasn't Mum's nor Mom herself; it was Queen. "Think about me Liloxi."

"Queen? How-"

"Remember what we talked about last night? Remember how I mentioned that you saved me that day at Steam Cave Peaks?"

 _Looking up, a younger form of myself dashes past me and halts behind the pack. Stopping to see the who else intruded, they turn around and before they knew, I immediately punched one of them while kicking another out of the way._

 _"Get away are him!" I yell furiously._

 _Growling, too more lunged at me, which resulted in them getting knocked away by an_

 _Ice Punch_ _. Seeing this, the other started to back away. At that time, I thought it was because they were giving up, but out of nowhere, the Arcanine returned and jumped in between the younger forms of Queen and myself._

 _"You're a brave Buneary to try and save this Ralts. It's best you take my generosity and leave or end up like him." He growled, showing his fangs._

 _"I'm not leaving without him," I said sternly. It was clear he did not like my decision, nor the tone of my voice._

 _"Then both of you can_

 _ **die**_ _," He said before charging at me._

 _After a long fight, I finally ended up victorious and scared the Growlithe underling away. Walking over, the younger me kneeled down and picked up the younger Queen._

 _"Thank you, I don't know how much longer I could've held them off," he said, completely bruised up with bites and scratches all over him._

 _"No problem. It was a good thing I was passing by. I hate seeing someone get hurt by someone else," I said as I proceeded to activate the badge on my ear. "It's amazing you held them off as long as you did."_

 _"I try my best. I wasn't going to let get the best of me."_

 _"Hmm, I admire that. It's really amazing a Ralts like yourself could be so determined," I said smiling. "What's your name?"_

 _"Q'ignious Magneen," he said. "I know, it's long. I was born in Shimmering Hill (Desert), by the volcanoes._

 _"Q'ignious Magneen, huh? Mind if I call you 'Queen'?" I said looking down at him._

 _"I don't mind," He said looking up. As I looked at him, I noticed he was blushing, which also kind of made me blush as well. "What's yours?"_

 _"Liloxi," I said, looking away from him quickly so he didn't notice. "Member of Team Silver"_

 _"An Explorer..." Queen said softly. "Do you mind if I join?"_

 _"Sure, I don't mind and I'm sure the leaders wouldn't either."_

 _Suddenly, the younger Queen hugs the younger me tightly and immediately I was covered with an aura. Remembering the experience, the way I felt was in a way that I had never felt before, but after a moment of experiencing the feeling, I realized that it was Queen's emotions I was feeling. I knew some Ralts have the ability to sense how others felt, but sharing the feeling? He was someone special.  
Not before long, a beam of light shrouded both of them, signaling that it was time to go back. As I held up the badge on my ear, the younger Queen hugged the younger me even more and whispered "Thank you" softly before teleporting away._

"Lilo, that day you saved me was one I never forgotten and never will. As we got together and went on adventures, I had vowed that I would always protect you no matter what, the same way you protected me that day. Because I met you, I decided to evolve into a Gardevoir instead of a Gallade and use my power in my own way. I never thought our bond could get any stronger until we both told each other something that I've kept in my heart down to this day, do you remember it?"

"I...I..." Closing my eyes tightly, I put all my focus on Queen's voice, trying to remember the words I said to him that day.

"Please remember Lilo," He said, as I feel his hands touching my face. "Please remember the words you said to me at Temporal Tower."

After trying so hard to remember what happened that day, a few memories of the Temporal Tower suddenly rushes back to me the moment he mentioned it. From there I knew I was getting close, but I couldn't get sidetracked. Stopping myself from losing focus, I continued to think hard on what I said to him until suddenly remembering the time we knew our fate.

"I said I-" Opening my eyes, I was greeted by Queen, gazing at me as his face was closer to mine that it even had been. "-loved you."

"Look down, Lilo" He said, pointing to my hand. As I did, I noticed my fur tuffs were glowing blue, shrouded in a mysterious haze, just like Mum described it.

"I-I worked! Look, it wo-" Before I could finish celebrating, Queen then kisses my cheek, causing my transformation to disburse and turn my face completely red. Seeing my face, both Mum and Mom giggled, causing my face to turn red even more.

"Took you long enough," Mom said, walking over to me from the porch. "We had a feeling that if you kept your mind _and_ heart on Queen, it would have done the trick."

"Wait, how exactly did you know," I said glaring at her.

"Well, we might've overheard you two talking last night." She said, smiling innocently. It was apparent they heard our entire conversation...and probably saw it too. "Besides, after Queen woke up this morning, we decided to create a plan to help you keep that rage of yours under control and take control over your ability."

"Well, I appreciate everything," I said smiling. "But I did not appreciate you guys eavesdropping. I should have known you did that too, Mom"

"Couldn't help it. I'm still just getting to know you." She said and she turns and heads for the House. "Anyways, let's go eat breakfast and enjoy the day. Tomorrow we'll teach you how to activate it at will"

"I like the sound of that!" Queen said, excitedly. Immediately, Queen grabs my hand and looks at me with hopeful eyes. "Let's go eat breakfast Lilo."

It was hard to say no to that face and I didn't even plan on saying no either. It's amazing someone like him could bring a memory like that back after trying to bury it for 3 years. Honestly, it shouldn't even be a surprise for me. I buried those memories because of how dreadful it was and did my best not to remember them. But because of it, I also forgot the words I told him before I told Esper; I love you.

Standing up, I smile at him and nod. "Sure, let's go."


	16. Chapter 15 - Through His Eyes

Time for a perspective change again. Been procrastinating a lot, I need to stop doing that. I do want to say that the next chapter will be the Final Chapter of This story. After that, things are going to start to change. Trust me, I've been working on writing better and soon I'll hopefully be doing a comic for the next idea that I have.

 **For the followers of Fanfiction** : If you want to see some of the art for the story, check it out **Deviantart** and type " **Graffiiti3000** " for my Art and Fanart of the story!

I know it's been a while since I've said this, but if you want to be a part of the story, no matter how big or small, (even if you want to be a Pokemon, Fakemon, Fusion, or Human/Half-human (coming soon)) **Note me**. Whatever you want to be, I'll add it in. My only request is for it to not be too over-the-top, if you know what I mean.

[Pokemon by Gamefreak/Nintendo. Story, Characters, and Origination by **me** and **everyone else**.]

* * *

 **Chapter 15: Through His Eyes**

 _Citizen 3: Wow the town is coming together nicely! What's with the sudden pick-up in pace?  
Pumpkin: O-oh! well, I had a conversation about it with my wife and the mayors and we decided we should lend a hand, hah...  
Citizen 4: Wow how nice!  
Citizen 2: I'd say. You guys actually fixed up more than half the town already!  
Ms. K: Yeah! You guys are amazing as always!  
Citizen 1: Agreed.  
Mr. Hortz: Hmm...(Walks over to Pumpkin)  
Pumpkin: Oh, Mr. Hortz! How are you?  
Mr. Hortz: Fine, Fine...(lends In close to Pumpkin and whispers). I would like to talk to in private if you don't mind. I have a feeling you, the Guild, and the Mayors are helping out for a reason.  
Pumpkin: Uh, w-what makes you say that?  
Mr. Hortz: You're jumpy and your wife isn't here with you as well, though that may be another matter I'm not aware of. Regardless, this isn't like you. I hope you don't mind me speaking to you for a few minutes, Guildmaster Pumpkin  
Pumpkin: Sure, not at all. Come with me.  
_ Queen

Hi. I know, this is a bit sudden for me to speak to you, but Liloxi is asleep right now. We have a big adventure ahead of us soon and honestly, you should get some sleep too, but from the looks of it, you want to hear some more of the story, right? Well, I suppose I can tell you some things he didn't mention. Actually, little do you know this story is almost done. I've been listening to him talk about the story since the beginning; since this morning. Don't worry, _this_ story might almost be over, but our new story will begin soon. Anyways before I continue where he left off, I want to share a few personal things.

To start off, I've waited years for him to say those words to me, for him to tell me that he loved me. I will admit, the day he rescued me, I always looked up to him. He always made me feel special, in a way that made me feel like I had a purpose. Usual people treated me like an outcast and I only had my parents to comfort me at the time. When I tried to live out on my own, I had no one. It wasn't until Lilo came around that I had someone that cared about me again. Because of this, I started to grow infatuated with him in a way that I never thought would be possible.  
This was around the time I was still a Ralts, where my power to read and sense the emotions of others was still quite new to me. I also had, and apparently still have, this ability to share my own emotions and feelings simple by touching someone. Lilo here thinks it's a gift, but at times I feel like it's a curse. Now you may be wondering, "what does this have to do with your infatuation with Liloxi"? Well, during the time we were still trainees under Pumpkin and Miya, I always told myself that whatever I was feeling, it would pass eventually. This was mainly because...well... He was a guy and so was I; something you usually didn't see TOO often. This was around the time I had always dreamed of being a Gallade, with a fierce appearance, noble look, and let's not forget the blades on the arms; two of them to be precise. Anyways, I mentioned it once to Pumpkin and told him how I had been feeling about Lilo. His response was that I was just probably crushing on him (like how he obviously was crushing on Miya) since it happens, or it was a hormone thing and should go away as I grew older. He also mentioned that If I was actually in love with him, the feel would not go away. Everything about that "person" would appeal to me regardless of their flaws, according to his words. Well, after 2 years of traveling together, the feeling never went away.  
To make things more...interesting and extremely embarrassing, there was one time the entire guild was celebrating after a successful expedition of meeting Unix and threw a party on the 2nd Floor. It was small, but we ate, played games, and even danced. Well, While dancing, someone accidentally bumped me into Lilo and with fast reflexes, he caught me in time before I fell. Opening my eyes, I realized I was in his arms and he was holding my hand. Unable to control myself, I started blushing madly and ended up accidentally causing my ability to activate, making him blush too. Staring at each other, he then asked me "are you ok?" to which I said nothing but continued staring at him. I was so overwhelmed with different emotions that I felt like if I said something, it would have been nothing but gibberish. While keeping my eyes on him, to my surprise, that area around us started to get intensely bright, like someone had turned on a light before going back to normal. From then, his face changed from confused and a bit concerned to his eyes being complete wide, all while still blushing. Looking around the room, I noticed everyone had the same expression on their faces. I didn't understand why until Lilo helped me regain my footing, only to realize that I was looking down at him, slightly. With an unchanged expression, he then murmured the words "you evolved" before the room suddenly went into an uproar of commotion and cheering. At first, I didn't believe him until I looked down and saw that my feet were exposed and my skirt was much smaller. Everyone, including Lilo, started congratulating me. They all kept telling me it was **Extremely** rare for anyone to evolve outside the use of luminous springs. Although I should have been very happy and ecstatic myself, I couldn't bring myself to be as my eyes were still on Lilo, blushing uncontrollably.  
From that day forward, I knew it was more than a crush; I was actually in love with him. For him to be the reason for my evolution outside of luminous springs is something I told myself I would never forget, as I would never forget what he did for me at Temporal Tower.

Heh, I'm sorry If I'm making him sound as if he was perfect, but to me, he is. This also applies to the flaws that he has. Little do you know, he tends to keep to himself at times and can be pretty hasty in decisions unless he doesn't have the time to do something. When it comes to someone confronting him and trying to engage him in battle, his last option is to fight, unless someone was hurt, then there's no stopping him. He also used to have a hard time using certain things, especially items because of his Klutz ability, but that ability also saved his life quite a number of times too. I honestly don't know when he lost that ability, but it happened around the time he met his wife...

...?...No, no. Don't get me wrong, she's not a bad person in nature, but the things she did usually left a negative impact on Lilo quite a number of times; some of which I felt she was aware of. His catering to her before they were married caused me to be left in the dark at times. I personally didn't like it, mostly because before she came around, we would always do stuff together. Was I jealous? I can't say I wasn't, he's all I have when it comes to being very close to someone. This continued until the world started diving more into the chaos. That's when his attention was back on me, but not in the way I had hoped for. It was still in the same manner as a friend, but nothing more and slightly more distant. After we helped Pumpkin, Miya, and Grovyle collect all of the Time Gears and reach the tower, it was then he started opening up a bit more. For a while, I thought he was just oblivious to me and how I felt, but now that I look back on it, I think he was hesitant and probably thought it was wrong. There were times I thought he didn't have any feelings for me...at least...not until we realized that our time in the Pokemon World was over.

You know, we didn't call it a "War" for nothing. While Grovyle and Dusknoir held off the Sableyes at the bottom of the Tower (Yes, Dusknoir. I've hear from almost every other world that Dusknoir still carried out his evil plan. It's a long story for us), we were at the top of the Tower, standing in front of the stairs that lead to Pumpkin and Miya and their confrontation with Primal Dialga. In front of us was an approaching army of Sableye lead by Jade, the Commander (Jade's existence was also something that I heard happened anywhere else). Looking around, it was then I realized that we were not going to live after this fight. I honestly wanted to give up right then and there, but that's when Lilo grabbed my hand and held it without saying a word and gave me a determined look, despite the fact that tears were coming from his eyes. It was clear that he also knew this was going to be the end for both of us.

As we were channeling our power together, in preparation for the countless number of Sableye that was coming our way, it was then I ask him if this going to be the last adventure for all of us. At first, he looked down as said "yes", but then he looked up at the sky and smiled "at least...I'm glad my final moments are going to be with you." Hearing that touched my heart so much that I knew it was time for me to finally admit how I felt about him." Lilo, there's something I want to tell you." When he asked what it was, that's when I told him that I loved him. From there, he closed his eyes. More tears ran from his eyes as he said "I love you too, Queen" and grabbed my hand once again, holding it, somehow without breaking the power were channeling together. The moment I felt him grabbed my hand, It felt like all of my fear went away right then and there. Little did I know, the most amazing that was going to happen in my life. As we held each other's hand, I felt myself changing suddenly. When I looked over at Lilo, I noticed his head was turned in my direction, but completely shrouded in light. Looking down at myself, I was also the same way. As the light went away, that's when we both looked at each other and finally realized that we had both evolved. Evolving once outside of Luminous springs was already amazing, but to evolve again outside luminous springs while holding hands with Lilo? At that point, I didn't care if I died, nothing could have been better than that.

Heh...I know you must be thinking that I'm just rambling at this point, but little do you know, I'm not. The reason why all of this is relevant is that it relates to why he forgot what happened 3 years ago. True, it's quite easy to forget stuff after so long, but as to why anyone would forget stuff like that lies afterward. Once the Sableyes reached us, it was then we knew we couldn't just fight them. We could not allow them to get pass us no matter what, even if it meant killing them...

I don't think you quite understand the sheer number of them and how dire the situation was. There were hundreds of them. The area we were standing at was not just in front of some stairs that lead to Pumpkin, Miya, and Primal Dialga, it was outside of the tower on the uppermost beam; one of the ones that curved around the tower. On the right was a steep drop down to the abyss below. From there, we decided that no matter what we did, we couldn't let them get by us. Yes, it was tragic, but even with all those Sableye we had to kill, his reason for forgetting was when Jade got her hands on me.

This occurred after I shared my power with Lilo and gave him my sword to continue fighting since I was no longer able to fight from injuries. Even with my power, he was also knocked away after being badly injured by Jade. From there, she turned her attention to me and proceeded to hit me repeatedly with her thorned whip until I was barely conscious and bleeding. Lilo...had to see all of it. His worse nightmare made real and was unable to do anything since he couldn't stand, that is, watching it broken him instead of me; **that's** when he started changing. Parts of his body were turning pitch black, with an eerie haze coming from it as if something was trying to come out of him. As he was got up, parts of the steel beam started to buckle under him, which was insane considering the fact the steel beam was able to hold all of us, including all of the Sableye and the beam itself was already massive as it was. He then let out this chilling howl that even got Pumpkin, Miya, and Primal Dialga's attention. The moment he stopped, he then looked at Jade with the most unnatural look. From how I was seeing it, his left eye was a Fiery Red, as if flames were coming out of them. His right eye was a Watery Blue with glowing blue tears running down his cheek. Each one had glowing bands running down each side of his face from his eyes, glowing the same color of the eye it was under. The scary thing about it was that the look he was giving jade was that of death itself. When Jade saw this, she tried to run, but before she could get anywhere, Lilo had already launched something that looked like a Hyper Beam, but pitch black. That attack would have killed anyone, but seeing that Jade was still alive after that attack, I realized that she must've been a Void Pokemon. Because of this, she couldn't die no matter what, but that also meant that Lilo could relentlessly attack her, to which he did. I knew she felt the pain of those attacks and I could only imagine how they felt, but it wasn't until he suddenly stopped that I noticed we weren't the only ones there. Looking at the ground, I saw a shadow stretching from where Lilo was to the top of the stairs. looked up, I saw a Roselia standing at the up, holding out her roses towards Lilo, struggling a bit. It was his Mother, Rosa. At that time, I wasn't sure if she was friend or foe, but after she gained control of the Shadow Sneak she used on Lilo and stopped his transformation, she looked at me and said "Take care of him" before suddenly vanishing. Everything from that point onward was a complete haze, but at least now you know why Lilo tried so hard to forget.

Yeah, you would think I would be somewhat upset that he forgot such a special moment, but I'm not. I still love him, but I feel he's still completely indecisive, especially since he's married now. His loyalty is rare; I can't be mad about it. But I did tell him one thing: No matter what, I'll still always be there for him. When did I say this to him? Well let me continue where he left off, and mind you, it's not too much.

Most of the day, after helping Lilo with his ability, was spent relaxing in the house. After what he went through, I was sure he needed a good rest...at least until it was time. After the moon faded away and the sun showed itself again to start a new day, Jazz looked over to me from the living room and nodded her head at me as we were coming down the stairs, to which I nodded back. Rosa, who was sitting next to Jazz, had an unsure look on her face. I can tell she was a bit worried but knew it had to be done.

"Hey Lilo, would you like to go outside and enjoy the day?" I said, smiling at him.

"Sure, we can. It sounds relaxing too. I guess it'll help since I'm not fully awake," He said, smiling back.

You would think that Blizzard Island would be as cold as its name lead it to be, but it's not. Oddly enough, what makes the island so cold is the amount of Nevermeltice and snow around the area. The island itself is probably no colder than a usual day in the fall during the day and a chilly night once the sun is down. The only exception for the snow/ice to suddenly melt is if fire made contact with it directly. Even if someone were to use Sunny Day or {Drought} here, it would not affect anything.  
Although the daytime is peaceful, the nighttime in Blizzard Island is usually my favorite. I mostly love it because of how clear the sky is, always showing the moon in its best light. On top of that, it's always quiet, allowing anyone to enjoy the night, especially with someone else. The chilly air itself doesn't have an effect on me since I can always heat up my body and resist the cold.

While we were both leaning against the porch railing, Lilo turned towards my direction and proceeded to stare at me as if I had something on my face (and I knew I didn't). I couldn't understand why until I realized that he must've been trying to read my emotions again. The first time he did it, I wasn't aware since all I could think about was why he never noticed such obvious signs. I'll admit, he did actually startle me and I sorta felt ashamed since I'm usually on guard, but this time, he wasn't sneaking around; he wanted me to know he was trying to read me.

"Queen. Is it true that you loved me?" He said flatly. I was honestly surprised he wanted to bring this up now, but I guess it was a better time than any.

"Y-yes, and I still do. Why do you ask?" I questioned back.

"Because I want to know for how long. You know Esper and I were together for about 3-4 years and-"

"(and didn't tell me about her for months)" I mumbled.

"Wait, say that again?"

"It was nothing," I said quickly to which he frowned. " ***Sigh*** Lilo, I loved you for 6 years."

"S-six years?...that was not too far after we met each other," He said holding his head.

"I know. At first, I thought it was just a crush, you know, something that would go away eventually, but it didn't.

"...huh..."

For a moment, I thought he was going to say something until I felt a strange wave of guilt coming from his Aura, followed by...relief? When I turned to look at him, he was looking down with a faint smile on his face. What was he thinking? It would have asked him, but before I could, a sudden explosion erupted from the front yard.

 _It's time._

Readying myself, I summoned my sword in my hand while Lilo jumped up suddenly trying to figure out what happened before preparing himself as well. As a guardian, you need to always be prepared, no matter what may suddenly show itself. But when it comes to Lilo, well, he actually only acts tough when people are around, especially when it comes to me. He thinks I don't know, but with our Auras shared, he can't hide it forever.

Out in the yard, the explosion covered the air in snow, making it hard to see what made it. Suddenly, through the snow, something that looked like a vine with thorns launches itself out of the cover of snow and wraps itself around me (curse my thin body) before pulling me over the rail and towards the shadow that was at the other end of the vine. Quickly, Lilo jumps over the rail after me and suddenly halts as he finally sees who the shadow was that caused the commotion.

"J-Jade!? but how..."

Before he could figure out anything, Jade then quickly launches an Energy Ball at Lilo, to which he successfully blocked in time, only causing him to be pushed him back a bit. With me tied up and Lilo back far enough, she then formed a strange barrier around us and grabs me by the neck, holding me up. Seeing this as a success, she then laughs and forms another Energy Ball in her other hand to finish me off with. As I prepared myself for the attack, a _Thud!_ was suddenly hear from behind me, as if something massive strike the barrier. It was Lilo.

"I don't care if you're Crescent's child, If you so much as **_HIT_** him, **_YOU'RE DEAD_**."

The change in his voice was scary and abnormal, enough for Jade to turn her head towards him. Knowing this, it meant that he was changing again. It also meant he didn't have full control over it as we had thought...at least not yet.

"Lilo! Get ahold of yourself, please!" I pleaded.

Behind me, the sound of the front door opening caused the banging to suddenly cease.

"Lilo?" Jazz said, her voice a bit concerned.

"Mum, she got Queen **_AGAIN_**!" He yelled before another _Thud!_ rippled through the barrier. I could only guess he was punching the barrier as hard as could since after a few more hits connected with the barrier, I started to hear cracking.

"I should have known he wasn't in control; it was too quick," Rosa said as I heard something being charged. "Hopefully, I can remember this move and stop him."

"Wait!" I shouted as loud as I could. Thankfully, they were able to hear me. "He can do this. Just let me help him."

For a moment, nothing was heard except Lilo's punches hitting the barrier, cracking it even more. Fortunately, the sound of Rosa's attack stopped.

"Alright, Go for it," She said, definitely not liking the idea.

"Lilo, I know you can hear me from inside here, but you need to control yourself."

Right then, the sound of Lilo's punches along with the sound of the barrier cracking stopped, but concerning enough, I was able to hear growling from the other side.

"How can you say **_that_**? She has you _**right where she wants you**_ ," He said. I could tell what I was saying was having some kind of effect on him since it sounds like his voice trying to steady itself.

"I know you're trying everything you can to save me, but how can you save me if you can't save yourself?"

After saving those words, the growling stopped and the feeling of guilt and embarrassment starting to flare up again from his Aura. I honestly wished I was in a better situation, one that would've allowed me to see his face, but of course, I received no such luxury.

"Lilo, If you cared about me. You would save yourself first," I said.

From that point, I was not sure If I said the right thing, mostly because the feelings that were coming from his direction vanished immediately the moment I said it. Out of nowhere, a sudden burst of anger traded places with it. For a good moment, I was sure I had screwed up, especially since I was able to hear Rosa charging up her attack once again. But oddly enough, Jade's arm suddenly started shaking a lot. Looking over, a dark ball of energy was directly in her face, coming from Lilo's Palm; his body transformed.

"Drop him," He demanded calmly to which Jade did, allowing him to catch me in his other arm. "Now leave, before I end your life."

Immediately, Jade vanished and Rosa stopped her attack once again. Quickly both her and Jazz ran towards us as Lilo unties me and helps me up.

"Lilo! you did it! I'm so proud of you," Jazz said before hugging him.

"I have to admit, I'm impressed. I didn't think it would be possible to gain control over that kind of power so quickly. You really must care about Queen, huh?"

Hearing that, Lilo then blushes a bit, causing his form to dissipate instantly. It was hard not to giggle at that since this is the second time me speaking to him worked. Unfortunate for him, my giggling only made his face even redder.

"Heh, that form is really strong, and not just by what it can do. It felt like it was taking over me. After hearing what Queen said, it made me realize that if I didn't stop myself and gain control over it, it would only make the problem worse and for me to not be able to save him. Though, I also realized that I needed to **be** _angry_ for me to access it, just in control. Once I am, The thing I can do is amazing."

"I'd say, you went right through my barrier and that was one of my stronger ones," Jazz said, nodding approvingly

"Wait, what did you mean by 'my barrier'?" He said with a confused tone.

"Should we tell him?" I said, smiling.

"Tell me what? What are you guys hiding? He said, trying to get some kind of answer out of us which only made us chuckle.

"I'm sure you saw me, but remember I snapped my fingers?" Jazz said, holding up her hand the same what she did yesterday.

"Yeah, I saw you snapped your fingers," He said, crossing his arms., "but nothing happened."

"That's what you think," She said and she points over to the spot where the explosion occurred. To Lilo's surprise, there was a hole big enough for a Pikachu to sit in. "I planted a Substitute there just before you came out the door yesterday morning. If you noticed, it's at the same spot we were sitting."

"Eh? So you're telling me that the 'Jade' I saw was just a substitute?"

"That's right, and since I'm a {Ghost}, it doesn't take much to make it look like another Pokemon. Queen help in on the details so it could look like Jade," She said, nodding her head to me once more to which I laughed nervously.

"...Ok, ok, I can understand that much, but that doesn't explain you snapping your fingers," he said, still frowning. This actually made Jazz tilt her head a bit as if she was confused by what he had said.

"You're telling me, you really didn't feel it?" She said, trying to make sense of it. Holding her finger up, she then charges electricity towards it and shocks her arm. Suddenly, Liloxi jumps and grabs his own arm.

"Ow! What the heck...?" He said, nursing his arm.

"Wow, you really didn't feel or sense what I used on you. It was Destiny Bond," She said, giving an awkward smile. "You really have lost your [Ghost] Type, haven't you Lilo?"

"I guess I have..." He said, rubbing the back of his head, embarrassed. "Maybe I'll pick back up on it again one day, just for you Mum"

"Haha, I would like that," she said.

"Alright, now that he has control over his ability, I think it's time to call it a day," Rosa said, agreeing with herself.

Before any of us could respond, a bright glow started to show itself from Lilo's ear tuff and underneath my hair. Digging through one of his ear tuffs (He has a bad habit of storing stuff in there, it's why he grooms so often), he then takes out his Exploration Badge to which I also unclipped my badge from my ear and held it out.

"Wow, I haven't seen this thing glow like this since...wait...Queen, Let's both hit the button in the middle," Lilo said as we both looked at each other, thinking the same thing. Hitting the button, the badge itself started to pulse red, a signal I was hoping wouldn't happen.

"An Emergency Signal. Pumpkin and Miya haven't used that since the time came for us to go to Temporal Tower."

"Do you think someone is attacking the Guild?" I said, trying to make sense of it.

"If someone was, Pumpkin and Miya would be more than enough to handle it, but whatever it is, it must be important so we have to go now. Mom. Mum. you coming with us?"

"Of course," Jazz said, nodding.

"Sure, why not, Rosa said, nodding as well. "Also, you don't have to call me "Mom" If you don't want to."

"Heh, I'm sticking to Mom. Both of you are my mothers after all," He said smiling, "Now get ready everyone, I'm warping us now.


End file.
